Emptiness Of The Soul
by pichaa794
Summary: [END][CHAP 11 UP!] Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang perjuangan seorang lelaki yang merasa tidak memiliki harga diri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Merasa tidak layak untuk dicintai karena kehidupannya yang kotor dan masa lalunya yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya./HUNHAN/GS!LUHAN/DLDR/RnR
1. Sehun's Life

_Aku terbangun ketika sebuah tangan kasar meraih kaki kecilku, tangan itu menyentakku hingga aku terduduk dan terjatuh di lantai._

 _Aku mengucek mataku yang masih terasa berat, lalu kulihat seorang laki-laki yang kukenali sebagai adik ibu berdiri garang di depanku._

 _"Cepat bangun!" bentaknya kasar._

 _Bukannya beranjak bangun, aku malah mengkeret ketakutan, kudekap boneka kelinci usang kesayanganku._

 _Seunghyun_ _samchon_ _terlihat geram, dia menarik tanganku dan menyeretnya._ _Aku berusaha memberontak dan mencoba untuk bertahan dengan meraih kaki ranjang yang kujadikan pegangan, sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Ibu yang selalu bisa kuandalkan, selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya._

 _Suaraku sudah serak, berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk mengalahkan bunyi **gemuruh hujan** di luar rumah. Namun Ibu tidak datang juga._

 _Ibu...Ibu...Di mana Ibu? Kenapa dia tidak datang-datang juga?_

 _Pegangan tanganku terlepas hingga samchon bisa dengan mudahnya menyeretku yang masih berlutut ke luar dari kamar. Aku terkejut ketika melihat keadaan rumah yang berantakan, kursi dan meja saling tumpang tindih dalam keadaan terbalik._

 _Samchon_ _terus menyeretku, aku meringis kesakitan ketika lututku terasa perih karena terkena beberapa pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai._

 _Lalu aku melihat Ibu yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tengah, tubuhnya bersimbah darah, dan di sela-sela rambutnya yang berantakan, aku melihat matanya yang terbuka lebar dengan pandangan kosong._

 _Aku berteriak, lalu kuhentakkan tanganku yang dipegang samchon kuat-kuat dan berlari menabrak tubuh Ibu yang kini sudah tak bergerak._

 _Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ibu dengan tangan kecilku, memanggilnya, dan memohon padanya agar dia terbangun dan memelukku, seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan padaku. Tapi Ibu tidak mau terbangun._

 _Wajah Ibu yang cantik sekarang pucat, matanya yang terbuka menatapku kosong. Aku tidak ingin menangis, Ibu bilang anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Tapi melihat Ibu yang seperti itu membuatku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku._

 _Aku meraung pilu, melihat kenyataan bahwa Ibu sudah meninggalkanku. Aku menatap samchon dengan garang, aku yakin dialah yang membunuhnya. Dia selalu jahat pada kami, dia selalu memukuliku atau Ibu yang berusaha melindungiku._

 _Dipenuhi rasa marah yang mendera hatiku, aku meraih pisau penuh darah yang tergeletak di samping Ibu. Tangan kecilku bergetar, dan sambil berteriak marah, aku menyerang samchon dengan pisau yang ada di tanganku._

 _Tapi kemudian yang kurasakan adalah rasa sakit ketika tubuh kurusku menghantam ubin lantai, kemudian sebuah tendangan mendarat di kepalaku, membuat kepalaku berdengung dan seakan hendak meledak._

 _Lalu di ambang batas kesadaranku, aku melihat api yang berkobar dan kemudian semuanya menjadi...gelap._

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE DRAMA FAMILY MATURE

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Emptiness Of The Soul

by Andros Luvena

.

Chapter 1: Sehun's Life

.

.

.

 ** _12_** **_Tahun kemudian_**

Sehun adalah serigala yang terluka, tubuhnya kokoh dan kuat, namun hatinya terasa remuk. Sehun adalah serigala yang terkurung, berada di sudut gelap dan meringkuk sendirian. Sehun adalah serigala malam, hatinya adalah batu, jiwanya adalah kelam, dan... raganya adalah bayangan...

Jam hampir menunjukkan tengah malam ketika Sehun mengendarai mobil menembus jalanan Ibu kota. Derasnya hujan dan hembusan hawa dingin yang menggigit membuat orang enggan ke luar rumah.

Sehingga jalanan begitu sepi dan lengang. Suara hujan yang mengenai kaca mobil membuat Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman.

Sehun membenci hujan.

Sehun mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya ketika membelok menuju apartemen yang ia tinggali. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari menembus hujan menuju gedung apartemen.

Sehun menepis percikan air yang membasahi bahu sebelum memasuki lobi apartemen. Sehun sapu ke belakang dengan jarinya, helaian rambut yang menutupi pandangan.

Lalu Sehun memasuki pintu kaca lobby apartemen, ia menganggukkan kepala kepada satpam dan langsung menuju lift. Masuk ke dalam lift, Sehun menekan tombol yang bertuliskan angka 25.

Setengah melamun, memperhatikan angka-angka yang terus bergerak. Saat terdengar bunyi ' _ping_ ' dan pintu lift yang terbuka, Sehun segera melangkah ke luar.

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen dan melangkah masuk. Saat menutup pintu, Sehun mencium wangi lavender memenuhi ruangan apartemennya. Sehun menyeringai, ia tahu siapa si lavender itu.

Sehun menghampiri salah satu kamar yang ia jadikan _kamar khusus_ , dan melihatnya di sana. Dia mengenakan lingerie warna merah maroon yang menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang membayang karena terkena pantulan cahaya dari lilin-lilin aromatherapy, satu-satunya cahaya yang ada di kamar khusus yang dinyalakannya. Melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, membuat Sehun menelan air liur.

Dia sedang menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas yang terletak di atas meja bundar kecil.

Sehun menghampirinya dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, mencium lehernya, membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Tunggu tampan," bisiknya sensual.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu..."

Gumam Sehun terus menelusuri lehernya dengan bibirnya. Tangan Sehun mulai meraba payudaranya yang melebihi telapak tangannya, Sehun pilin putingnya dengan jari-jarinya, membuatnya menggelinjang, dia suka permainan tangan Sehun.

Dia mendesah, "Ssshhh...Bahkan kau belum melihat lingerie baruku..."

Tanpa melepaskan bibir Sehun dari lehernya, Sehun menggumam,

"Siapa yang butuh lingerie sialan ini, dia menghalangiku merasakan kulitmu yang halus."

Lalu dengan kasar Sehun robek lingerie yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Dia berbalik, dengan lingerie yang terkoyak di bagian dadanya, memperlihatkan payudaranya yang menantang sempurna. Dia menyambar bibir Sehun dan melumatnya dengan liar.

 _Shit! She's a good kisser._

Sehun membalas ciumannya dan meremas pantatnya yang kenyal, memajukan pinggulnya, menunjukkan padanya bahwa kejantanan Sehun sudah mengeras karenanya.

Merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang menusuk perutnya, dia melepas sweater Sehun dan melucuti celana denimnya. Kini Sehun telanjang di depannya, dengan kejantanannya yang tegak sempurna.

Dia berlutut di depan Sehun hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inch dari kejantanannya. Dia mulai menciumi batang kemaluan Sehun, memainkan lidahnya pada frenulumnya dan sesekali membelai bolanya, kemudian mulut mungilnya menghisap kemaluan Sehun tanpa ampun, dan lidahnya menjilati cairan precum miliknya. Membuat Sehun tidak tahan karena sensasi kenikmatannya.

"HyunA..."

Sehun menggeram, memanggil namanya dan menariknya berdiri, lalu Sehun lumat bibirnya dengan rakus.

HyunA melepaskan ciuman Sehun, menyeringai dan mendorongnya ke atas ranjang, meraih kondom yang tersimpan di dalam laci nakas dan dengan terampil HyunA memakaikannya di kemaluan Sehun.

Kemudian secepat kilat HyunA menaiki Sehun, memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat basah. Sehun mengerang, karena mendapat serangan yang mendadak itu.

HyunA menggoyangkan pantatnya yang gemulai, disertai dengan cengkeraman dari lubang kewanitaannya ke ereksi Sehun, oh... demi seks dan segala kenikmatannya, HyunA melakukan kegel sialan itu lagi.

Sehun menusukkan kejantanannya dengan gerakan liar, mengikuti irama putaran pinggulnya, mencengkeram bongkahan pantatnya. Dari balik helaian rambut basah Sehun yang berwarna perunggu, ia menatap lapar payudara HyunA yang menggantung dan bergoyang-goyang.

Tangan Sehun beralih ke payudaranya, meremasnya dengan lembut. HyunA melentingkan punggungnya ke belakang, mendekatkan payudaranya ke bibir Sehun, Sehun sambar puting payudaranya dan mengulumnya dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan liar disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil.

Tangan kiri Sehun meremas pinggangnya, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memilin-milin puting payudara HyunA yang bebas. Nafasnya memburu, bersahutan dengan deruan nafas Sehun, HyunA mencengkeram bahu Sehun hingga kuku-kukunya menusuk kulitnya.

"Oh...Sehun,"

HyunA mengerang, menyebut nama Sehun, kepalanya terdongak ke belakang. Sehun tahu HyunA hampir selesai, maka ia alihkan kedua tangannya pada pinggulnya dan Sehun ayunkan naik turun tubuhnya kuat-kuat, menimbulkan bunyi sensual yang menambah gairah Sehun.

Dan ketika HyunA menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Sehun dengan erangannya, Sehun pun menyusulnya, melepaskan orgasmenya.

.

.

.

Sehun telentang di sebelah HyunA yang berbaring menghadapnya, tangannya membelai lembut dada Sehun.

"Kau pulang malam sekali, dari mana saja?" tanya HyunA.

Sehun menatap HyunA , wanita yang 15 tahun lebih tua darinya, HyunA memiliki wajah eksotis khas Asia, matanya yang sedikit sipit, serta bibirnya yang penuh dan kulit tubuh yang putih mulus.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang, tadi aku menindak lanjuti tawaran kerja ayah Chanyeol. Jadi aku harus mempelajari berbagai hal yang bersangkutan dengan properti kalau aku ingin bekerja di sana." Jawab sehun.

HyunA mendesah, "Yeonseok ada panggilan mendadak dari kantornya diluar kota, jadi aku memanfaatkan waktuku sebaik-baiknya."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau tidak curiga dia berselingkuh?" Goda Sehun.

HyunA mendengus dan berbalik telentang, kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas kepalanya, Sehun melirik payudaranya yang terekspos sempurna.

"Dia impoten, kau ingat?" gumamnya.

Tentu saja Sehun ingat, karena itulah HyunA memelihara Sehun, bukankah begitu? Sehun meringis pedih mengingat kenyataan itu.

"Kau tahu kau tidak perlu bekerja Sehun," gumam HyunA kemudian.

"Aku sudah berumur 18 tahun, sebentar lagi aku lulus, jadi aku harus mempersiapkan diriku."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi kau bisa fokus belajar jika waktumu tidak terbagi dengan bekerja. Aku masih bisa membiayai kuliahmu."

Sehun berbalik menghadapnya dan memeluk pinggangnya,

"Terima kasih, tapi aku ingin mandiri. Kau tahu kan, aku terbiasa hidup keras dari kecil, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatku menjadi pria manja."

HyunA berbalik membelakangi Sehun dan merapatkan punggungnya ke dadanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau itu maumu."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sehun sudah mendengar dengkuran halusnya.

Melihatnya sudah tertidur, Sehun bangun dan meraih boxernya yang tadi terlempar dan tergeletak di lantai, setelah memakai boxernya, Sehun menyelimuti HyunA dengan bed cover. Lalu ia melangkah ke luar kamar.

Sehun menuju bar yang terletak di sudut dapur, menghampiri tempat penyimpanan anggur, dan melihat-lihat isinya. Pilihan Sehun jatuh pada _Armand de Brignac_ , Sehun meraih botolnya dan membawanya ke meja bar.

Sehun duduk dan menuangkan _champagne_ itu ke dalam gelas yang langsung ia tenggak habis. Sensasi manisnya mengalir di tenggorokannya. Mengernyitkan kening, Sehun menatap botol _Armand de Brignac_ yang mewah itu, berdiri dengan anggunnya di atas meja bar.

 _Champagne_ biasanya di minum saat sedang merayakan sesuatu bukan? Tapi sekarang, Sehun meminumnya, apa yang sedang ia rayakan? Keberhasilan Sehun menjadi gigolo? Sehun tersenyum miris mengingat itu. Apa Sehun seorang gigolo?

Sehun sudah berhubungan seks dengan HyunA sejak berumur 15 tahun, di hari pertama dia menemukan Sehun. Saat HyunA melakukannya, Sehun dalam keadaan kacau, tapi HyunA tahu cara menenangkannya. Dan HyunA membawa Sehun ke perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, gairah.

 _HyunA. Dialah penyelamatku._

 **flashback on...**

 _Sehun kecil sedang meringkuk di pinggir jalan ketika Dia menemukannya, tangan Sehun yang gemetar mendekap erat tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Dia menghentikan mobilnya dan turun menghampiri Sehun. Setengah berlutut, dia menyentuh bahunya, Sehun menatapnya ketakutan._

 _"Jangan takut," bisiknya._

 _"Apakah kau sendirian?" tanyanya._

 _Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Dia tersenyum lembut,_

 _"Ikutlah denganku."_

 _Kemudian dia membantu Sehun berdiri dan membimbingnya menuju mobilnya. Mobil berwarna merah yang sangat bagus. Dia membukakan pintu penumpang dan menuntun Sehun memasuki mobil itu. Lalu dia berjalan kembali ke sisi kiri mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi._

 _Melihat Sehun yang menggigil kedinginan, dia mematikan AC mobil dan berbalik meraih jaketnya yang tergeletak di kursi belakang._

 _"Ini akan membuatmu lebih hangat,"_

 _Gumamnya sambil menyelimuti tubuh Sehun dengan jaketnya._ _Sehun menatapnya penuh rasa terima kasih._ _Dia kembali tersenyum,_

 _"Namaku HyunA, siapa namamu?"_

 _"Sehun."_

 _"Okay Sehun, kau akan ke rumahku sekarang..."_

 _Katanya sambil menatap lurus ke depan dan melajukan mobilnya._ _Saat mobil melaju, Sehun memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong._

 _Apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya?_

 _Mobil memasuki sebuah halaman yang sangat luas. HyunA menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah tiga lantai yang terlihat sangat mewah. Sehun melongo, menatap kemegahan rumah itu, dengan teras berlantaikan marmer yang ada pilar-pilar besar berwarna putih di setiap sisinya. Di depannya terdapat pintu utama dengan dua daun pintu yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran yang sangat indah._

 _HyunA ke luar dari mobil dan kembali membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Dia membimbingnya menuju rumah itu. Sehun mengikuti langkahnya menaiki anak tangga, dan memasuki rumah itu._

 _Sehun lebih terkagum-kagum lagi saat memasuki rumah, tapi HyunA tidak membiarkan Sehun terlalu lama mengagumi seisi rumah itu._

 _Dia mengajak Sehun ke lantai dua dan memasuki sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, dengan ranjang yang besar dan kasur yang terlihat empuk. Sangat berbeda dengan kamar Sehun di rumah Seunghyun._

 _HyunA menuntun Sehun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ada di kamar itu. Sehun kembali melongo ketika mengetahui ruangan yang besarnya lima kali kamar Sehun itu adalah sebuah kamar mandi._ _Sehun tersentak ketika HyunA mengangkat kaosnya._

 _"Angkat tanganmu," bisiknya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, kau harus mandi," katanya ketika melihat Sehun hanya diam saja._

 _Sehun menurut dan mengangkat tangan, HyunA melepas kaosnya. Kemudian jarinya membuka kancing celana pendek Sehun dan melepasnya, Sehun tertunduk malu ketika menyadari dibaliknya ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi._

 _Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sehun sebelumnya untuk membeli celana dalam, bisa memakai baju saja sudah untung._

 _Tapi HyunA tidak mempedulikannya, dia menarik tangan Sehun menuju shower. HyunA menyalakan shower, kemudian dia meraih botol sabun dan menuangkannya di telapak tangannya._

 _Tercium wangi lavender saat HyunA menggosok kedua telapak tangannya sehingga menghasilkan busa yang melimpah, membuat Sehun merasa tenang dan nyaman._

 _Lalu HyunA meraih spons dan menggosokkannya di dada Sehun menuju ke bawah hingga perutnya. Sehun merasakan kenyamanan saat jari-jari HyunA menyentuh kulitnya, seperti dibelai Ibu saat Sehun menangis, atau Seohyun imo saat mengantarkan Sehun tidur._

 _HyunA berjongkok dan mulai menggosok kaki dan pahanya. Sehun mengernyit ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menegang di antara pahanya saat HyunA menyentuhnya._

 _Otomatis Sehun menunduk, dan beradu pandang dengan mata HyunA yang sedang menatapnya tajam, Sehun merasa pipinya memerah._

 _Ketika HyunA sudah selesai memandikannya, dia meraih handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggang Sehun. Kemudian dia melepas pakaiannya yang basah karena terkena air._

 _Sehun ternganga melihatnya yang kini sudah telanjang bulat, merasa malu Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Perlahan HyunA mendekati Sehun dan menuntunnya ke luar dari kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan ketelanjangannya._

 _Lalu dia mendudukkan Sehun di ranjang. HyunA berdiri di depannya, tangannya membelai lembut bahu Sehun. Dibelai HyunA dengan ketelanjangannya terasa berbeda dengan tadi, Sehun merasakan ada yang menggelenyar di dalam perutnya._

 _Sehun merasakan sengatan listrik yang mengalir di tubuhnya saat HyunA membungkuk dan mencium bibirnya, mula-mula terasa lembut, tapi kemudian semakin liar dan menuntut. Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun, dada Sehun langsung berdesir._

 _Selanjutnya Sehun merasa diselimuti bayangan sehingga ia tidak bisa mengingat pasti kejadiannya. Yang Sehun ingat kemudian adalah ia sudah terbaring dengan HyunA di atasnya, menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Sehun terbelalak ketika merasakan sensasi aneh saat kejantanannya berada di dalam kewanitaannya._

 _Aliran darah Sehun mengalir lebih cepat dari yang ia ingat, dan Sehun mengerang, merasakan kebingungan dengan sensasi yang belum pernah Sehun rasakan ini._

 _Kemudian Sehun merasakan ujung kejantanannya membengkak dan terasa penuh, disebabkan oleh naluri, Sehun mendorong pinggulnya kuat-kuat, menggeram seolah tak tahu malu, lalu... meledaklah semuanya._

 _Langit seakan bersorak untuknya, menaburkan bintang-bintang yang bercahaya dengan indahnya. Bumi seakan mendukung Sehun dan melemparkannya dan kemudian dihempaskan pada kelembutan awan yang menyelimutinya dengan kehalusannya._

 _Sehun merasa berbeda, merasa sangat luar biasa dengan denyutan pada kejantanannya, dan tubuh HyunA yang terbaring di atas Sehun. Membuat Sehun melupakan semua permasalahannya._

 _Yang Sehun ingat selanjutnya adalah samar-samar, Sehun merasa HyunA melepaskan sesuatu dari kemaluannya, dan membuangnya ke sudut ruangan. Sebuah kantung karet bening yang penuh berisi cairan._

.

.

 _Pagi harinya HyunA membawakan Sehun makanan yang sangat banyak ke dalam kamar, Sehun makan dengan sangat lahap. Kegiatannya semalam benar-benar menguras tenaga. Muka Sehun terasa panas mengingat kejadian semalam, Sehun menunduk malu._

 _HyunA yang duduk di depan Sehun tersenyum lembut, seolah-olah mengerti dengan apa yang ia pikirkan._ _Dia meraih roti bakar yang ada di nampan Sehun dan menyuapkannya padanya,_

 _"Kau harus makan yang banyak,"_

 _Gumamnya, kemudian HyunA menyuapkan untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _"Jadi berapa usiamu?"_

 _Sehun mengunyah makanannya dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gumaman,_

 _"15 tahun."_

 _Sehun melihat HyunA seperti tersedak, segera Sehun raih gelas minumannya dan menyodorkannya. HyunA menerimanya dan meminum habis air putih yang ada di dalamnya._

 _HyunA berdehem, "Well, kau tidak terlihat seperti... berusia 15 tahun," gumamnya kemudian._

 _Sehun tersipu, "Aku memang lebih besar dari anak-anak lain yang seusiaku," gumam Sehun. "Mungkin ini gen dari Ayahku yang orang Jerman..."_

 _Kata Sehun kemudian sambil mengerutkan hidungnya karena merasa ragu._

 _"Ayahmu orang Jerman?" HyunA terlihat tertarik._

 _"Kata Ibuku..."_

 _"Kau...tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan._

 _Sehun menggeleng._

 _"Lalu sekarang di mana ibumu?"_

 _Sehun menunduk, "Sudah meninggal."_

 _Jawabnya pelan._ _HyunA menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya,_

 _"Oh...Maaf..."_

 _HyunA terlihat sangat menyesal._ _Sehun tersenyum menenangkannya,_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, kejadiannya sudah sangat lama."_

 _Sehun berbincang-bincang dengan HyunA cukup lama, sama sekali tidak menyinggung kejadian semalam. HyunA tidak mengorek-ngorek masa lalu Sehun sehingga membuatnya merasa nyaman bersamanya._

 _Saat suaminya pulang HyunA mengenalkan Sehun kepada suaminya, Yeonseok. Pria yang tampan dan baik hati. Yeonseok mengijinkan Sehun tinggal di rumahnya._

 _HyunA bahkan memasukkan Sehun ke sekolah elit bertaraf internasional, dia mendaftarkannya sebagai keponakannya. Sehun diterima sebagai murid kelas 9, sama seperti waktu di sekolah yang lama._

 _Sehun selalu belajar dengan tekun, dan berusaha bersikap baik, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Yeonseok dan HyunA yang sudah begitu baik mau menampungnya._

 _Tentu saja Yeonseok tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan HyunA bersama Sehun saat dia tidak ada di rumah. Tapi terlepas dari hubungan terlarang Sehun dengan HyunA, Sehun sangat menghormati Yeonseok._

 _Itu karena Yeonseok orang yang baik dan bijaksana. Tak jarang Sehun membantunya merekap data-data perusahaannya, Sehun cepat belajar, dan Yeonseok sangat senang dengan hasilnya._

 _Bencana datang saat Yeonseok memergoki Sehun sedang bercinta dengan HyunA di kamarnya, itu setahun yang lalu. Yeonseok marah besar, dia hampir memukul Sehun kalau HyunA tidak mendekapnya dan menyuruhnya lari, dan ketika Sehun sudah di luar kamar, HyunA mengunci pintu kamarnya._

 _Sehun_ _berdiri di depan pintu kamar hanya mengenakan boxer, mendengar suara teriakan Yeonseok dan pecahan benda-benda yang dibanting. Lalu samar-samar, ia mendengar HyunA berkata-kata menenangkan Yeonseok_.

 _"Ini hanya seks, sayang. Aku membutuhkannya... Setelah kecelakaan itu, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kebutuhan seksualku darimu, bertahun-tahun aku menahannya, aku tidak pernah berpaling, aku mencintaimu... Sekarang pun aku mencintaimu. Yang kulakukan bersama Sehun hanyalah seks semata, bukan cinta. Ini bukan salahnya, aku yang memulai..."_

 _"Sejak kapan?"_

 _Sehun mendengar nada putus asa pada suara Yeonseok. Tidak ada jawaban._

 _"Apakah sejak pertama kau membawanya ke sini?"_

 _Sehun_ _tidak mendengar HyunA menjawabnya, tapi kemudian terdengar suara benda dibanting, membuatnya mengerti jawaban yang diberikan HyunA ._

 _"Aku membutuhkannya, Yeonseok... Aku wanita normal..."_

 _Sehun mendengar HyunA berkata dengan suara bergetar._ _Lalu Sehun mendengar Yeonseok menangis,_

 _"Maafkan aku...Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang sempurna."_

 _Hening sesaat._

 _"...Jangan di sini,"_

 _Yeonseok kembali bersuara dengan lemah._

 _"...Bawa dia pergi, jangan melakukannya di sini... Aku sudah terlanjur menyayanginya..."_

 _Kemudian Sehun meninggalkan tempat itu, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sehun benar-benar merasa seperti seorang bajingan. Dari dalam kamarnya, Sehun melihat Yeonseok pergi dengan mobilnya._

 **flashback off...**

Sekarang di sinilah Sehun berada, tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah, hidup berlimpah harta dengan semua fasilitas yang ada, tapi sama sekali tidak memiliki hati.

Sehun sudah membuang hatinya bersama dengan harga dirinya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Sehun menoleh dan melihat HyunA bersandar di pintu dapur, dia sudah mengenakan jubah tidurnya.

Sehun tersenyum kepadanya, "Kau terbangun ya?"

HyunA menghampiri Sehun,

"Tidurlah. Besok kau harus sekolah kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan meraih pinggangnya, membimbingnya ke kamar.

"Temani aku tidur," gumam Sehun.

Sehun merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya, diikuti oleh HyunA. HyunA menyelimuti Sehun, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Sehun, tangan HyunA memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tidurlah," bisik HyunA lembut.

Sehun mengusap-usap rambutnya sampai dia tertidur, tapi mata Sehun masih saja terbuka.

Inilah kutukannya.

Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa tidur jika ada orang lain di sisinya. Tidak akan pernah...

.

.

.

Mobil Sehun memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan perlahan, ia belokkan mobilnya ke tempat parkir dan memarkirkannya di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Itu selalu Sehun lakukan agar ia bisa dengan mudah ke luar saat pulang nanti.

Sehun ke luar dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobilnya, menimbulkan suara yang menarik perhatian murid-murid lainnya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sehun terganggu, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mereka, Sehun melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, Sehun melihat beberapa gerombolan anak perempuan yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya, mereka berbisik-bisik dan kemudian cekikikan.

Sehun hampir sampai kelasnya ketika berpapasan dengan Victoria _sam_ , salah satu staf TU di sekolahnya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Pagi, _sam_." Sapa Sehun sopan.

Victoria menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum melihat Sehun.

"Pagi, Sehun."

"Apa hari ini Anda membawa berita bagus untukku?"

Wanita setengah baya itu tertawa melihat Sehun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Apa yang sedang kau nantikan?"

Victoria balik bertanya dengan senyuman di matanya.

"Sesuatu seperti...surat misalnya."

"Surat apa?" desaknya.

"Surat pemberitahuan lulus seleksi beasiswa," gumam Sehun ragu.

"Yap! Maka kau mendapatkannya,"

Kata Victoria sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih.

Hampir saja Sehun terlonjak gembira, ia menerima amplop putih yang diulurkan Victoria padanya. Amplop putih dengan logo sebuah perguruan tinggi yang paling berkelas dan berkualitas di kota ini.

"Kau hebat Sehun, se-Korea hanya lima orang yang mendapatkan beasiswa ini, dan kau mendapatkannya, selamat ya." Kata Victoria tulus.

Sehun mengangguk gembira, "Terima kasih,."

"Okay, semangat."

Victoria meninggalkan Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul menatap amplop di tangannya, ini akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Sehun memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam tasnya dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Melihat para murid perempuan yang memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memuja, dan murid laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, mereka hanya iri.

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

9 Januari 2018

hoi hoi haiiii... ada remake baruu yuhuyyy, disini ceritanya beda banget ama FIY, segala macam rasa bakalan kalian rasain, dan aku sukaaaa banget ama ceritanya, yes!

eeeh, sebelumnya kalian tau yoo yeonseok kan??? itu lho oppa2 yg mirip sehun wkwkk keknya itu orang lagi ngehitz bgt dikalangan exol, semenjak 1 varietyshow ama sehun, eaaa hahaha dan mereka emang mirip, lucuuu

buat yang suka remake ini, bisa di fav, buat yg belum ngefeel ama ceritanya bisa di follow dulu, siapa tau sukakk hehe buat yg sayang ama aku bisa langsung di fav follow and revieeww kkkkk~.

oiya aku mau promote niih, para author hunhan gs bikin 1 akun bersama yang isinya ff2 hunhan project, jangan lupa follow yaaa, nama akun nya...

 **Daisy Universe**

see yaaa kesayangan2kuuhh!! chu~

.

 **cast** :

Sehun: pengusaha

Luhan: wanita mempesona, kkk~

HyunA: penyelamatnya sehun waktu kecil

Yeonseok: suami hyuna

Chanyeol: teman sehun

Seunghyun(TOP): om nya sehun

Seohyun: istri TOP / tantenya sehun

Victoria: gurunya sehun (cameo)

 **cast soon** :

Hayong: temen deket luhan

Irene: wanita di bar (cameo)

Donghae: ayahnya luhan

YoonA: ibunya luhan

Tiffany: bibinya luhan

Joongki: ayahnya chanyeol

Hyekyo: ibunya chanyeol

Yoora: kakaknya chanyeol


	2. Fairy Girl

**_previous chapter..._**

 _Victoria meninggalkan Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya._

 _Sehun tersenyum simpul menatap amplop di tangannya, ini akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Sehun memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam tasnya dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas._

 _Melihat para murid perempuan yang memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memuja, dan murid laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, mereka hanya iri._

.

.

.

perhatian!

buat yang gak nyaman atau ga suka sehun nc-an ama cwe lain, kalian bisa skip aja yaa bagian nc nya.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE DRAMA FAMILY MATURE

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Emptiness Of The Soul

by Andros Luvena

.

Chapter 2: Fairy Girl

.

.

.

Hingar bingar suara dentuman musik tidak mengganggu Sehun yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar sebuah nightclub kelas atas.

Perhatian Sehun terpusat pada sekelompok perempuan yang berpakaian sangat minim. Mereka sedang bergoyang di lantai dansa, memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya pada para pria hidung belang yang sedang mengerumuni mereka.

Yang menarik adala tidak ada seorang pria pun yang berhasil bergabung bersama mereka. Kelima gadis itu, dengan caranya sendiri selalu bisa mengusir pria-pria yang mendekati mereka.

Adrenalin Sehun merasa tertantang.

Sehun meletakkan uang ke atas meja bar dan melangkah menghampiri kerumunan itu... Sehun dekati seorang gadis yang paling menarik di antara mereka, menempel padanya dari belakang dan berbisik padanya,

"Hai, seksi."

Sehun rasakan gadis itu tersentak dan berbalik, siap mengusirnya. Tapi kemudian dia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun.

"Hai juga tampan."

Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padanya. Sehun menyeringai, merapat padanya dan ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama musik yang menghentak kencang. Sehun memegang pinggulnya dan mendekatkannya pada pinggulnya, itu menarik perhatian keempat gadis yang lainnya.

Sehingga mereka mendekati wanita itu dan menempel kepada Sehun. Seorang gadis berambut merah merangkul leher Sehun dan mencoba membalikkan tubuh Sehun padanya, gadis yang lain meraba punggung dan lengan Sehun, bahkan ada seorang gadis yang berusaha meremas pantatnya.

 _Oh...Shit!_ Ini benar-benar mengganggu.

Sehun mundur dan menarik pinggang gadis yang menjadi incarannya,

" _Sorry ladies_ , aku hanya ingin bersama gadis ini."

Sehun menunjuk gadis yang ada di sampingnya, membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Oh tidak," gadis yang berambut merah itu menggeleng, "Bukan begitu peraturannya."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Jadi, apa peraturannya?"

"Kau bersama kami semua, atau tidak sama sekali."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya padanya,

"Aku tidak ingin bercinta dengan 5 orang pelacur," gumam Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan!"

Bentaknya sambil menarik tangan gadis yang ada di samping Sehun. Demi payudara setiap wanita... gadis itu gila. Sehun menyeringai, dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi, kurasa kaulah pemimpinnya."

Sehun menatap intens matanya yang menyala. Itu membuatnya jadi terlihat lebih menarik daripada gadis yang Sehun incar tadi. Okay, Sehun akan berubah haluan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menantang Sehun,

"Ya, aku."

"Okay, tidak akan ada lima orang gadis malam ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Matanya menatap Sehun ragu, mempertimbangkan tawarannya.

"Dengan semuanya, atau tidak sama sekali,"

Gumamnya pelan, menunjukkan adanya kebimbangan pada kata-katanya. Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat, _bola sudah berada di tangannya._

"Kalau begitu, lupakan."

Kata Sehun mengutip apa yang tadi dia katakan. Sehun lihat ada keraguan di matanya, dan ketika Sehun berbalik, wanita itu menarik tangannya.

"Okay, aku akan bersamamu,"

Katanya membuat teman-temannya menggerutu kesal.

Sehun kembali menyeringai dan menarik pinggangnya agar lebih dekat padanya, menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun lihat teman-temannya menyingkir sambil memberengut.

Mereka mulai bergerak mengikuti irama musik, tangannya merangkul leher Sehun, dan pinggulnya bergoyang di atas pinggul Sehun.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sehun, berbisik dengan suara mendesah menyebutkan namanya.

"Irene."

Bibir Sehun yang sudah agak kelu, pengaruh dari alkohol yang ia minum tadi membuatnya susah mengeja namanya.

Ketika musik berganti menjadi lebih menghentak, dia berbalik membelakangi Sehun. Punggungnya menempel pada dadanya, dan pantatnya bergoyang menggesek kejantanan Sehun. Membuat ereksinya semakin keras.

Sehun menggerayangi tubuhnya, tangan Sehun meraba pinggangnya, terus ke atas sampai pada payudaranya. Gaun backless ketat yang digunakannya, mengekspos punggungnya yang putih, Sehun memainkan bibirnya di sana, dengan tangan Sehun yang menangkup payudaranya dan sesekali meremasnya.

Dia kembali berbalik menghadap Sehun, tangannya meraba dadanya, dan pinggulnya kembali bergoyang di atas pinggul Sehun. Sehun meraih pantatnya dan menariknya mendekat padanya, sehingga membuat pinggulnya menempel pada pinggul Sehun, kemudian mereka bergoyang dengan gerakan orang bercinta.

Kurasa Sehun akan bercinta dengan gadis ini di sini, kalau saja aksi mereka tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ayo ke apartmentku." Bisik Sehun di telinganya.

Kemudian Sehun menariknya ke luar dari nightclub itu dan membawanya ke apartmentnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak Sehun, jangan menyiksaku. Aku ingin milikmu yang besar itu, masuk ke dalam intiku."

"Seberapa besar keinginanmu?"

"Lebih besar dari keinginanku untuk hidup sekarang..."

"Memohonlah!"

"Kumohon Sehun..."

Dia memohon dengan suaranya yang serak. Sehun memegang kedua bongkahan pantatnya dan menusukkan kejantanan Sehun pada kewanitaannya, menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras, kali ini mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Irene kembali menjerit, merasakan orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya. Itu mendorong Sehun untuk melakukannya dengan cepat, Sehun bergerak lebih cepat lagi, dan ia menghujamkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam ketika Sehun rasakan ledakan pada ereksinya.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Irene yang kini terbaring telungkup. Sesaat Sehun terdiam. Lalu Sehun berguling ke samping, melepas kondomnya dan melemparkannya asal.

Nafas Sehun sudah teratur ketika ia lihat Irene sudah mendengkur halus. Sehun memakai boxernya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Irene. Melihatnya yang tidur tengkurap dalam keadaan telanjang membuat Sehun mengernyit jijik. Perasaan yang selalu ada setiap Sehun selesai melakukan _one night stand_.

Sehun memukul pantat Irene dengan telapak tangannya, membuatnya tersentak dan terduduk kaget.

"Apa?" Irene terlihat bingung.

"Saatnya kau pulang, _babe_."

Kata Sehun sambil mengumpulkan pakaiannya dan menyerahkan padanya.

Irene mengerang, "Ini hampir pagi Sehun. Biarkan aku menginap di sini,"

Gumamnya bersiap untuk tidur lagi. Sehun menarik kakinya dan melemparkan pakaiannya ke atas perutnya.

"Tidak, pakai bajumu dan pulanglah. Sebentar lagi Istriku pulang, aku tidak mau dia melihatku habis bercinta dengan perempuan lain."

Irene tersentak dan langsung terduduk. Oh yeah, kalimat ini selalu ampuh untuk mengusir perempuan setelah kau menidurinya.

"Kau sudah punya istri?" tanyanya geram.

Sehun memasang wajah menyesal dan mengangguk. Membuatnya bergegas mengenakan bajunya.

"Sialan kau, Sehun,"

Gumamnya sambil mengenakan sepatunya. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Irene meraih tasnya dan melangkah ke luar dari kamar khusus. Lalu Sehun mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting.

Sehun terkekeh geli, _gadis bodoh_.

Kemudian Sehun memastikan pintu apartment terkunci dan kembali ke kamar khusus. Dengan kondisi Sehun yang ' _acak-acakan sehabis bercinta'_ membuatnya malas kembali ke kamarnya yang sebenarnya. Biasanya Sehun akan mandi dulu dan tidur di kamarnya. Tapi ia malas mandi malam ini.

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Memandang bintang-bintang yang terlihat dari jendela kaca besar dalam kamar ini.

Pikiran Sehun melayang pada 12 tahun silam, saat api berkobar membakar rumah dan tubuh Ibunya. Setelah membakar rumah itu, Seunghyun melarikan diri dengan membawa Sehun.

Sehun tinggal bersama Seunghyun , dia memanfaatkannya untuk mencari uang. Sehun mengamen, menjadi kuli pasar, bahkan menjadi pencopet.

Sehun memberontak dan tidak mau melakukannya, saat itu umurnya masih 6 tahun, masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti cara mencari uang. Selama ini Sehun hidup nyaman bersama Ibunya, meski hidup mereka kekurangan, Ibu selalu melindungi Sehun dan menyayanginya.

Dan saat Sehun ditarik dari zona nyamannya dengan paksa, Sehun tidak bisa menerimanya. Seunghyun yang pemarah selalu memukulinya. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, Ibu sudah tidak ada lagi, buat apa Sehun hidup di dunia ini...

Sehun tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur, tapi sesuatu yang basah yang menelusuri kemaluannya membuat Sehun terbangun.

Sehun memicingkan matanya, silau terkena cahaya matahari yang menerobos dari jendela. Dan Sehun mengerang ketika melihat HyunA yang sudah telanjang sedang memainkan kejantanan Sehun dengan lidahnya.

"HyunA... Hentikan sayang..."

HyunA tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sehun. HyunA memainkan jarinya di bolanya dan memutar lidahnya mengelilingi ereksi Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat pinggulnya, tapi HyunA memukulkan telapak tangannya pada paha Sehun. Sehun tersentak, sengatan yang ia rasakan pada pahanya membuat libidonya memuncak.

"Tidak! Ini bukan untukmu, Sehun!" gumam HyunA di atas batang Sehun.

 _Oh, yeah...Ini menarik._

HyunA bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas karton yang semalam bisa Sehun pastikan tidak ada di situ. Lalu Sehun melihatnya mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat panjang berwarna hitam, pada kedua sisi benda itu terdapat tali yang menyerupai ikat pinggang. HyunA memasang benda itu di antara pahanya dan memasang talinya pada pinggangnya, Sehun terbelalak.

 _Oh shit!...Itu DILDO._

Sehun segera meloncat dan berdiri dari ranjangnya dan membuka kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak HyunA, tidak! Kau tidak akan melakukan itu padaku."

HyunA menyeringai, "Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Ayolah sayang...Tidak akan apa-apa."

HyunA membujuk Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya ngeri. Melihat HyunA yang telanjang bulat, dengan dildo yang menggantung di pinggangnya, di lain waktu mungkin Sehun akan tertawa. Tapi TIDAK untuk saat ini.

Secepat kilat Sehun berbalik dan melompat ke kamar mandi. Membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Sehun bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi dan menarik nafas lega. Sesaat setelah Sehun menghilangkan kepanikannya, ia melangkah menuju bathtub dan mengisinya dengan air hangat, menuangkan sabun ke dalamnya, kemudian berendam, menikmati aroma lavender yang menenangkan.

Sehun mendengar HyunA mengetuk pintu dan memanggilnya lembut, membujuk Sehun untuk ke luar.

"Sehun...Ayo ke luar sayang..."

"TIDAK!"

"Ayolah sayang...Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Sehun mengernyit jijik mendengar ucapannya, dengan dildo di lubang duburnya? Tentu saja TIDAK.

"Aku membacanya di novel, dan kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Jadi gara-gara novel. Akan Sehun pastikan penulis novel itu berada di rumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Ayolah sayang...Keluarlah..."

Sehun menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam air sebatas leher. Mencoba tidak mempedulikan HyunA yang masih berusaha membujuknya. Sampai lama kemudian, Sehun tidak mendengar suaranya lagi.

"HyunA..." Panggil Sehun.

"Kau berubah pikiran, sayang?"

Sehun mendengus, "Tidak."

"Apakah kau akan di kamar mandi seharian?"

"Aku tidak akan ke luar kalau kau masih memakai dildo itu."

HyunA terdiam. Bisa Sehun pastikan dia sedang memikirkan jawabannya.

"Okay, aku akan melepas dildonya." HyunA berbohong.

"Kau tahu HyunA, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku."

Sehun mendengar HyunA mengerang, lalu suara benda yang dijatuhkan dengan kasar.

"Sekarang aku sudah melepasnya, PUAS?!"

Sehun tersenyum dan melangkah ke luar dari bathtub. Sehun meraih handuk lalu melilitkannya di pinggangnya.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat HyunA yang sedang memakai bajunya, lalu kulihat dildo itu tergeletak di lantai. Sehun mengambilnya, benda itu terasa kenyal dan lembut.

Sehun membuka laci yang berada di dalam lemarinya, meletakkan benda itu dan mengunci lacinya. Lalu Sehun raih kaos dan celana yang ada di tumpukan terdekat dengan tangannya.

HyunA sudah selesai mengenakan bajunya saat Sehun memakai boxernya.

"Jadi...One night stand heh?"

Sehun melirik kondom yang tergeletak di kaki ranjang, lalu Sehun pakai kaosnya.

"Kau keberatan?"

HyunA tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak."

Sehun tahu dia berkata jujur.

"Ya...Seperti biasa..." Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kau sudah makan?"

HyunA menggeleng, "Aku membawakan bubur ayam untukmu."

Sehun meraih pinggangnya dan membimbingnya ke luar kamar.

"Kau memasaknya?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa masak."

Sehun tersenyum dan HyunA mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang. Bersama HyunA, selalu membuat Sehun merasa nyaman. Seperti saat bersama Ibu... atau Seohyun, cuma ini sedikit lebih berbeda...

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu."

Kata Sehun ketika sudah duduk di meja makan. HyunA membelalakkan matanya,

"Wow...Itu harus dirayakan."

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Tidak usah berlebihan."

"Tapi itu hebat Sehun. Yah, aku tahu kalau kau memang jenius."

Sehun menyuapkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak jenius."

"Kau jenius. Jangan merendah."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan membawa mangkuk kosong itu ke tempat cucian piring, lalu mencucinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, masalah pekerjaanmu itu bagaimana?"

Mengelap tangan, Sehun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku akan mengaturnya. Banyak orang yang bisa kuliah sambil bekerja."

"Tapi kau masih sekolah."

"Hanya untuk beberapa bulan lagi."

Lalu Sehun mendekati kulkas dan membuka pintunya.

"Aku harus berbelanja hari ini, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Yeonseok mengajakku makan siang dengan rekan bisnisnya hari ini."

Sehun keluarkan beberapa isi kulkas yang sudah kadaluwarsa dan mengumpulkannya di sebuah keranjang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yeonseok?"

"Baik-baik saja kurasa."

"Komunikasi?"

Sehun menanyakan kelancarannya berkomunikasi dengan Yeonseok.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan komunikasi kami. Dia selalu manis, perhatian, dan selalu membawakan aku bunga setiap pulang ke rumah."

Sehun tersenyum sayang, "Dia sangat mencintaimu."

HyunA terdiam. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik menghadapnya,

"Sebelumnya maaf HyunA. Tapi, apa kau tidak pernah mengajaknya 'ke dokter'?"

Sehun membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua jari telunjuknya saat mengucapkan 'ke dokter'. HyunA menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dan menghela nafas,

"Yeonseok tidak ingin penyakitnya diketahui orang lain."

Sehun mengangkat keranjang yang berisi makanan dan minuman yang sudah kadaluwarsa dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Melihat HyunA yang mengernyitkan dahinya dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong, Sehun menghampiri HyunA dan mengusap-usap punggung tangannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

Gumam Sehun menenangkan. HyunA hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

Sehun melepas kaos yang sudah basah karena keringat dan beranjak bangun menuju wastafel. Sehun basuh mukanya dengan air dingin, lalu ia mendongak, menatap bayangan seraut wajah dengan rambut warna perunggu dalam cermin, yang kembali menatapnya dengan mata gelapnya yang terlihat lelah.

Sekelebat sosok penuh api menari-nari di pelupuk matanya.

Kenapa mimpi itu tidak pernah mau meninggalkannya?

Sehun meraih jubah tidur yang tergeletak pada sandaran kursi dan memakainya. Lalu Sehun melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya.

Langit masih gelap saat Sehun membuka pintu, dan merasakan angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sehun bersandar membelakangi pagar balkon, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Tatapan Sehun mengarah pada langit gelap tanpa bintang yang terhampar luas. Langit itu seperti jiwanya, kelam... tanpa bintang. Jiwa yang kosong karena tidak memiliki hati.

Akankah ada bintang yang mau menerangi jiwa tanpa hati?

Sehun masih memiliki hati saat ada Ibu. Sehun juga masih memiliki hati saat ada Seohyun. Merekalah penjaga hatinya. Mereka yang selalu melindunginya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, kembali menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Sehun berbalik dan meletakkan tangannya pada pagar balkon, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk tubuhnya yang condong ke depan.

Sebaris kilat muncul di ujung langit, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Sehun benar-benar benci hujan.

.

.

.

 ** _5 Tahun kemudian..._**

Malam sudah larut ketika Sehun memasuki apartemennya. Melepas jas, ia memasuki kamar dan melemparkannya ke sandaran sofa, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Sehun tekan acak tombol remote TV dan berhenti pada tayangan film yang sudah berkali-kali ia tonton.

Sehun mengecilkan volume televisi dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuh lelahnya dengan air hangat dan membasuhnya dengan sabun beraroma lavender yang selalu disiapkan HyunA. Selesai mandi Sehun kembali ke sofa dan membuka ponselnya, ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari HyunA.

Sehun menulis pesan untuk HyunA dan mengirimkannya.

 _Sehun: Maaf, aku baru menghubungimu. Kau sudah pulang?_

Balasan dari HyunA langsung datang.

 _HyunA: Baru saja._

 _Sehun: Yeonseok di rumah?_

 _HyunA: Dia sudah tidur. Kau mau aku ke sana?_

 _Sehun: Tidak. Ini sudah malam._

 _HyunA: Okay, sampai besok._

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan HyunA.

Sekarang Sehun bukan lagi karyawan ayah Chanyeol, Joongki. Keberuntungan berada di pihaknya saat Sehun mendapatkan investasi dana dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal melalui Joongki.

Orang itu, Sehun menyebutnya Mr.X, menginginkannya menjalankan usaha properti dengan dana yang sangat minim, dan dia mendapatkan sebagian keuntungannya.

Sehun yang masih kuliah saat itu merasa ragu, tapi Joongki menyemangatinya. Joongki juga mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat Sehun merasakan energi positif di dalam dadaku

'Think Big, Start Small, Act Now'.

Maka Sehun menerima tantangan tersebut. Sehun memulainya dengan bantuan Joongki dan Chanyeol. Karena dana yang minim, Sehun membeli lahan di pinggiran kota.

Lingkungan yang masih asri dan nyaman, dengan banyaknya pepohonan, membuat Sehun berpikir untuk membangun sebuah rumah peristirahatan di sana.

Sehun bekerja keras setiap hari, di samping kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir, Sehun juga harus membagi waktunya dengan proyek yang sedang ia kerjakan. Joongki tidak keberatan, dia bahkan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

Untuk sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol menggunakan apartemen Sehun sebagai kantor, dan bekerja sepanjang waktu. Tapi kerja keras mereka tidak sia-sia, rumah peristirahatan yang mereka bangun terjual dengan harga fantastis. Itu membuat pemilik modal mempercayai mereka dan menyuntikkan dana yang lebih besar untuk mengembangkan usahanya.

Setelah tiga tahun, akhirnya mereka berhasil merintis usaha di sektor properti dengan nama SHF Group, dan seperti impian Sehun sebelumnya, dengan hasil dari jerih payahnya, kini Sehun sudah memiliki saham meski hanya 13% di perusahaan ini. Chanyeol memiliki saham 10% dan Joongki yang akhirnya ikut berpartisipasi memiliki saham 17%. Sedangkan Mr. X yang berperan sebagai CEO memiliki saham 60%.

Karena penasaran, Sehun pernah menanyakan identitas Mr.X kepada Joongki, tetapi Joongki hanya tersenyum dan berkata ' _belum saatnya Sehun_ '.

Selama ini Sehun dan Chanyeol menyerahkan hasil laporan mereka secara online, dan dalam pertemuan online mereka, tidak pernah satu kalipun Mr.X memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Sehun menguap, melirik jam dinding yang terus berdetak. Hampir tengah malam.

Sehun mematikan televisi dan beranjak ke ranjangnya, merebahkan tubuhnya di atasnya dengan pikiran yang melayang tentang apa saja yang harus ia kerjakan besok. Lalu Sehun memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar sangat terik siang ini. Sehun duduk di sebuah kedai kopi murahan yang terletak di pinggir terminal, dengan secangkir kopi hitam pekat di hadapannya.

Ini... seperti sebuah kebiasaan baginya, mengamati anak-anak belasan tahun yang membawa bermacam-macam alat untuk mengamen.

Pandangan Sehun jatuh pada seorang anak laki-laki lusuh yang terlihat berbeda dengan temannya, rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan tampak berkilau karena terkena sinar mentari.

Dia terlihat duduk menyendiri, menghitung recehan yang dikeluarkannya dari sebuah plastik bekas kantung permen. Di sebelahnya tergeletak sebuah gitar kecil yang sudah usang.

Itu seperti melihat gambaran dirinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bukan secara fisik, tapi lebih pada kondisi.

Saat tinggal bersama Seunghyun, setiap siang Sehun mengamen. Mengumpulkan recehan demi untuk menyenangkan hatinya, agar Sehun tetap diijinkan untuk sekolah. Sekolah adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari kesedihan karena ditinggal Ibu.

Selain mengamen, Sehun juga menjadi kuli pasar. Setiap hari, ia akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali, berjalan kaki ke pasar yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Seunghyun.

Sehun selalu jadi yang pertama datang, dan postur tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih besar daripada anak-anak yang lain membuatnya menjadi pilihan pengunjung pasar untuk membawakan belanjaannya. Langganannya banyak, itu karena Sehun selalu bersikap sopan. Penampilannya juga tergolong rapi dibanding anak-anak yang lain.

Lalu jika sore menjelang malam, Sehun akan berkeliling ke daerah-daerah yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Mengamati orang-orang dan mengambil kesempatan apabila orang itu lengah, Sehun mengambil dompet miliknya, menjadi copet dadakan.

Saat itu, Sehun tahu itu salah. Tapi mendapatkan uang adalah motivasi utamanya. Terutama jika Sehun ingin menghindar dari siksaan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun sangat senang apabila Sehun pulang dengan membawa uang yang banyak untuknya. Seunghyun tidak akan memukulinya.

Sisa waktunya, Sehun habiskan di kamarnya. Sebuah petak kecil yang hanya cukup untuk selembar kasur tipis adalah kamarnya. Sehun menenggelamkan dirinya dengan belajar. Mempelajari apa saja, bahkan yang belum diajarkan di sekolah.

Sehun berdiri, mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Berjalan menuju mobil yang sengaja Sehun parkir agak jauh dari kedai.

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi, memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Lalu bersiap untuk menstarter ketika ponselnya bergetar, menunjukkan adanya sebuah pesan masuk. Sehun membuka pesan itu. Dari Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol: Ke sini sekarang juga. Di cafe biasa._

Sehun mengetikkan jarinya dengan cepat, membalas pesannya.

Kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju cafe yang di maksud Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukan hanya rekan bisnisnya, tapi dia juga satu-satunya temannya.

.

.

.

Ponsel Sehun berdering saat ia memasuki cafe tempat mereka bertemu. Tapi sebelum Sehun mengangkat ponselnya, ia sudah melihat Chanyeol di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan.

Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan menghampirinya. Chanyeol terlihat kesal, dan mau mencoba menghubunginya lagi, namun kedatangan Sehun menghentikannya.

"Lama sekali," gerutu Chanyeol kesal.

Tanpa mempedulikan kekesalannya, Sehun memesan minuman kepada pelayan yang menghampiri mereka. Secangkir coffee latte.

"Tadi dia di sini." Kata Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Luhan, dia gadis yang aku ceritakan kemarin."

Sehun bahkan tidak ingat dia menceritakan seorang gadis.

Sehun mendengus, "Kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk melihat seorang gadis?"

"Dia berbeda," gumam Chanyeol.

"Semua perempuan sama saja."

"Itu karena kau belum pernah melihatnya."

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu mulai menyeruput coffee latte yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya. Paduan rasa manis, pahit, dan gurih dalam satu sesapan, menghilangkan rasa pahit akibat kopi hitam tanpa gula yang tadi Sehun minum di kedai terminal.

"Kurasa, kau harus mulai berkencan."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapannya,

"Kau paling tahu kalau aku ahlinya berkencan."

"Maksudku, diluar HyunA dan one night standmu."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mempertanyakan maksudnya. Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya, memutar seperti putaran roda di depan dadanya,

"Hubungan yang lebih serius."

Ucapannya membuat Sehun tersedak coffee latte yang baru saja ia seruput. Kemudian Sehun tergelak,

"Kau mau membuatku pensiun karena bosan mempunyai saingan heh?"

"Aku serius, aku tidak suka melihatmu terus bersama HyunA. Dia perempuan bersuami."

"Suaminya impoten."

"Bukan berarti kau bisa bercinta dengan Istrinya."

Seru Chanyeol marah, mukanya memerah, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya marah. Chanyeol terlihat berusaha menenangkan dirinya,

"Sudahlah. Lupakan," gumam Chanyeol.

Ucapan Chanyeol mengusik pikiran Sehun, HyunA dan Yeonseok memang memiliki masalah internal. Tapi Chanyeol benar, Sehun tidak bisa menggunakan keadaan Suaminya sebagai alasan pembenaran diri atas perbuatannya.

Tidak seharusnya Sehun terus bersama HyunA. Tapi apakah Sehun sanggup meninggalkannya yang begitu tergantung padanya?

"Sepertinya mau turun hujan."

Chanyeol menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangannya. Terlihat gelap diluar, mentari yang tadi bersinar terik, kini tertutup awan kelabu yang sangat tebal. Sudah pasti hujan akan turun dengan sangat lebat sebentar lagi.

"Pasti hujan yang sangat lebat," gumam Sehun. "Maaf, aku harus pulang."

Sehun beranjak berdiri. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Mukanya masih terlihat keruh.

Apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol? Gadis itukah?

Sehun menepuk bahunya pelan sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal, lalu melangkah meninggalkannya. Dengan bergegas Sehun ke luar dari cafe dan setengah berlari menuju mobilnya.

Baru saja Sehun duduk di kursi mobil, ketika langit mencurahkan hujan dengan sangat derasnya. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju ke luar dari parkiran cafe.

.

.

.

Tidak suka terlalu lama berada di tengah hujan, Sehun sengaja memilih jalan memutar untuk menghindari kemacetan. Jalan kecil yang jarang dilalui kendaraan, dengan pohon-pohon besar di kiri dan kanannya. Sebagian daun pohon tersebut menutupi jalanan, membuat suasana terlihat semakin suram.

Sehun menatap lurus ke depan, ia lihat dari kejauhan sesosok tubuh di tepi jalan, berdiri di tengah hujan. Penasaran dengan sosok itu, Sehun memelankan laju mobilnya.

Saat mobilnya semakin dekat, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang gadis. Gadis itu membelakanginya, tangannya terentang ke samping dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas.

Sehun semakin memelankan laju mobilnya ketika melewati gadis itu. Dari kaca spion, Sehun melihat mata gadis itu terpejam. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang tidak akan Sehun lupakan.

Wajah lembutnya terbingkai rambut berwarna coklat yang dikepang menyamping melewati bahu kirinya. Sedangkan tetesan air hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya membias, membentuk kabut putih yang menyelimuti sosoknya.

Dia terlihat menyatu dengan hujan.

Sehun menahan keinginannya untuk berbalik ketika pandangan matanya tidak bisa menangkap sosoknya lagi.

Mencoba menepiskan bayangan gadis itu, Sehun mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju apartemen.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kantornya, sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan banyak jendela lebar pada dindingnya. Warna coklat dan hitam mendominasi furniture ruang kerjanya, berpadu dengan dinding yang dicat warna putih keseluruhannya. Memberikan kesan tegas dan maskulin pada ruangan ini.

Sehun duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mulai mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas. Menunggu laptop menyala, Sehun meraih berkas-berkas yang disiapkan Luna di mejanya.

Sehun mencoba untuk mempelajari berkas-berkas itu, tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Karena kesal, Sehun melemparkan berkas itu ke atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi.

Matanya terpejam, bayangan gadis itu terekam dalam ingatannya. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau?"

Sehun membuka mata dan menegakkan tubuhnya, merasa terkejut karena tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan duduk di depannya,

"Kau terlihat kacau."

Sehun hanya menggeleng, dan meraih berkas yang tadi ia lemparkan ke atas meja.

"Aku hanya bingung dengan berkas-berkas ini," gumam Sehun.

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak pernah bingung dengan berkas-berkas manapun. Pasti ada sesuatu denganmu."

Sehun menghela nafas putus asa. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa dibohongi. Kadang Sehun berpikir, kenapa dia tidak jadi polisi saja.

"Apa?" desaknya.

Sehun meletakkan kembali berkas yang tadi ia pegang, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Okay, tapi aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau menertawakanku."

"Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu," kata Chanyeol serius.

" _Well_ , ini terdengar tidak masuk akal,"

Suara Sehun terdengar gugup.

"...Aku melihat seorang gadis..."

Sehun menghentikan ucapannya dan menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut.

"Lupakan!" Bentak Sehun kesal.

Chanyeol terbahak, "Maaf, maaf..."

Chanyeol terlihat susah payah mengucapkan kalimat itu di tengah-tengah tawanya. Sehun tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali membaca berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Chanyeol ketika tawanya mereda. "Sekarang lanjutkanlah."

"Tidak akan," gumam Sehun.

"Ayolah, aku bersumpah tidak akan tertawa lagi."

"Lupakan!"

"Kau benar-benar marah?"

Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyesal.

"...Okay, jangan bercerita jika kau tidak ingin. Tapi itu tadi hanya reaksi spontan. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu memikirkan seorang gadis, tapi hari ini kau terlihat kacau karena bertemu seorang gadis. Sejujurnya aku sangat senang."

"Kau senang melihat aku kacau?"

"Oh ayolah, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, Chanyeol meraih beberapa berkas yang ada di meja Sehun dan membacanya.

"Aku melihatnya di tengah-tengah hujan kemarin,"

Gumam Sehun, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Dia...terlihat sangat menikmati hujan, dan itu menggangguku."

"Karena kau tidak menyukai hujan."

"Karena aku membenci hujan," ralat Sehun. "Tapi gadis itu terlihat sangat menyatu dengan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh mengenai tubuhnya."

Chanyeol mendengarkan Sehun dengan seksama.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukai cara gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, matanya terpejam. Kabut putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, membuatku berpikir... Apa dia seorang peri? Peri hujan mungkin..."

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersentak,

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Sehun cepat. "Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis yang baru kulihat."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul,

"Mungkin," gumamnya. Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Kemarin kau bercerita tentang seorang gadis. Kau menyukainya?"

Tanya Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Mendadak Chanyeol terlihat bersemangat,

"Ya. Namanya Luhan, dia sangat cantik. Kurasa aku akan mencoba serius dengannya."

"Wow, dia pasti sangat spesial."

"Dia istimewa. Selama ini aku belum berani mendekatinya, tapi kupastikan, hari ini aku bisa berkenalan dengannya. Kau harus ikut denganku."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sore ini, ikut denganku. Di cafe biasa." Lalu Chanyeol berdiri, "Kau akan melihatnya nanti." Dia melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti,"

Kata Chanyeol sebelum beranjak meninggalkannya. Sehun hanya menatap punggungnya sampai dia menghilang dari ruangan Sehun.

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki cafe dan menuju meja yang paling sudut. Tempat biasa Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk jika ke sini. Sehun menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya, Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia ada di sana."

Bisik Chanyeol, sudut matanya melirik ke sebuah meja di tepi jendela besar yang tidak begitu jauh dari meja mereka. Sehun melirik ke meja yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Ada empat orang gadis di sana. Seorang gadis langsung menarik perhatian Sehun, dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Itu peri hujan yang kemarin.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat bosan, kedua tangannya menopang dagu, pandangannya kosong ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di sampingnya. Seperti kemarin, rambut coklatnya dikepang asal menyamping melewati bahunya, agak berantakan memang, tapi terkesan natural.

Cahaya mentari sore yang masuk dari jendela besar di sampingnya, membuat sosoknya membayang, membentuk siluet yang bersinar. Dia memang seorang peri...

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari gadis itu.

"Siapa?"

"Luhan, dia gadis berkepang yang duduk di sebelah jendela."

 _Tidak mungkin..._

"Aku melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu di cafe ini. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda, kau tahu?"

 _Tentu saja aku tahu._

Sehun melihat kedua teman Luhan berdiri, berbicara dengan Luhan dan melangkah ke luar sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Luhan dan seorang temannya yang masih berada di situ.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri, "Aku akan menemuinya."

Sebelum Sehun mencegahnya, Chanyeol sudah menghampiri meja Luhan.

Sehun hanya memperhatikannya dari mejanya, Sehun lihat Chanyeol mencoba berbicara dengan mereka, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya.

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan?

Dengan enggan Sehun menghampiri mereka. Berkenalan dengan seseorang bukanlah kebiasaannya.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di depan Luhan ketika Sehun sampai di meja mereka, ia duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Ini Sehun."

Chanyeol memperkenalkan Sehun kepada mereka. Teman Luhan mengulurkan tangannya padanya dengan senyuman lebar yang berlebihan.

"Aku Hayoung," katanya.

Sehun membalas uluran tangannya sekilas dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dia Luhan ." Hayoung menunjuk Luhan.

Namanya Luhan...Terdengar seksi di telinga Sehun.

"Luhan. Itu nama yang seksi," gumam Chanyeol.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol bisa membaca pikiran Sehun?

Luhan tersenyum, namun senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela.

"Apa yang menarik di luar sana?"

Gumam Sehun, membuat Luhan tersentak. Luhan berpaling menatapnya, mata coklat lembutnya menatapnya tajam. Sehun berpikir Luhan akan mengucapkan kata-kata pedas padanya, tapi Sehun salah.

"Banyak hal yang bisa di lihat, tergantung dari sudut mana kau memandangnya."

Luhan gadis yang cerdas.

Sehun menatap matanya, pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari tatapan Luhan. Tidak ada senyum yang kemarin Sehun lihat pada bibirnya yang membuatnya terpesona, tapi Sehun tersesat pada ke dalaman mata coklatnya.

"Luhan memang aneh."

Ucapan Hayoung membuat Sehun dan Luhan tersadar dan melepaskan tatapan mereka.

"Dia menyukai apa yang orang lain tidak sukai, dan dia mengerjakan apa yang orang lain hindari."

Teman seperti apa yang membicarakan temannya seperti itu?

"Mengerjakan yang orang lain hindari?" Chanyeol terdengar tertarik. "Yah, seperti berdiri di tengah hujan misalnya..."

Seketika Sehun berpaling ke arah Chanyeol, dan melihat wajahnya memucat.

"Jadi... Luhan itu, peri hujanmu?" gumam Chanyeol kepada Sehun.

"Peri hujan?" Tanya Hayoung penasaran.

Sehun gugup ketika Luhan juga menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

" _Well_ , ini menarik..." gumam Chanyeol.

"Kurasa, kita harus pergi."

Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol menyuruhnya berdiri sebelum dia mengatakan semuanya.

Chanyeol masih setengah bingung ketika Sehun menggeretnya ke luar dari cafe dan mengajaknya berjalan ke tempat parkir. Namun Chanyeol kembali tersadar saat mereka memasuki mobil.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun menjalankan mobilnya. Mengemudikannya secepat yang Sehun bisa. Mencoba menghentikan debaran aneh yang kini mengganggunya.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya ketika sudah cukup jauh dari cafe, melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

"Wow, ini hebat. Kau tidak pernah tertarik pada seorang wanita, dan saat kau menyukai seorang gadis, dia gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang kusukai."

"Itu tidak benar," gumam Sehun. "Aku tidak menyukai gadis itu."

Sehun tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Sesaat mereka terdiam. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Sehun menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"Kau menyedihkan." Chanyeol berkata disela-sela tawanya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawanya, memegangi perutnya, dan itu membuat Sehun merasa kesal padanya.

Memangnya apa yang Chanyeol tertawakan?

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Mengatakan apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng,

"Yang pasti, itu akan menyiksamu. Dan itu membuatku senang."

Chanyeol menyeringai, merasa senang dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Sehun mendengus kesal dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Apapun yang Chanyeol pikirkan, itu tidak akan berpengaruh padanya. Apa yang bisa lebih menyiksa Sehun daripada kejadian masa lalunya?

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

11 Januari 2018

buat yang kesulitan nyari akun **Daisy Universy** , kalian bisa buka akunKu dan cari di bagian follow user, naaah disana kalian bisa cari nama akunnya. projectnya masih kosong ga guys, nanti bakalan ada ko, coming soon, hoho.

layaknya FIY atau FIM, EOTS ini penulis aslinya pake sudut pandang orang pertama, yang dimana pov nya itu sehun, pertama kali aku baca jarang2 pov nya dr sudut pandang pemeran utama cwonya. tapi disini aku menggunakan penulisan sudut pandang orang ketiga. jadi nanti jangan bingung yaa kalau ada kata aku, berarti itu sehun pov.

today di GDA hamdalaah exo menang banyak yeaaay~

gak bosen2nya aku bilang makasih buat kalian guys, review fav follow remake ini, seneng bisa berbagi ama kalian, ditunggu kelanjutannya yaa, ini chap bisa ampe diatas 15 yaa kurang lebih haha

seeyaa


	3. Sehun's Heart Back

**_previous chapter..._**

 _"Wow, ini hebat. Kau tidak pernah tertarik pada seorang wanita, dan saat kau menyukai seorang gadis, dia gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang kusukai."_

 _"Itu tidak benar," gumam Sehun. "Aku tidak menyukai gadis itu."_

 _Sehun tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Sesaat mereka terdiam. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Sehun menoleh dan menatapnya heran._

 _"Kau menyedihkan." Chanyeol berkata disela-sela tawanya._

 _Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawanya, memegangi perutnya, dan itu membuat Sehun merasa kesal padanya._

 _Memangnya apa yang Chanyeol tertawakan?_

 _"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu."_

 _"Mengatakan apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran._

 _Chanyeol hanya menggeleng,_

 _"Yang pasti, itu akan menyiksamu. Dan itu membuatku senang."_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai, merasa senang dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Sehun mendengus kesal dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya._

 _Apapun yang Chanyeol pikirkan, itu tidak akan berpengaruh padanya. Apa yang bisa lebih menyiksa Sehun daripada kejadian masa lalunya?_

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE DRAMA FAMILY MATURE

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Emptiness Of The Soul

by Andros Luvena

.

Chapter 3: Sehun's Heart Back

.

.

.

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Sehun dan Chanyeol memasuki nightclub ini, tapi Sehun sudah merasa sangat bosan. Musik menghentak, yang biasanya membangkitkan adrenalin Sehun kini tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada dirinya. Beberapa gadis seksi yang mencoba main mata pada Sehun sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau kenapa? Memikirkan Luhan?"

Tubuh Sehun menegak, "Tidak." Bantahnya cepat.

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian dia memanggil waitress dan memesan minuman. Dua orang gadis menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh teman." Kata salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Ya..." / "Tidak!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol menjawab berbarengan, membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun melotot pada Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menatap kedua gadis itu penuh penyesalan,

"Lain kali, okay?" kata Chanyeol pada mereka.

Kedua gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan meninggalkan mereka. Waitress datang membawakan dua botol Jack Daniel's pesanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraihnya dan menyerahkan satu botol pada Sehun,

"Malam yang indah untuk mabuk." kata Chanyeol.

Sehun menerima botol itu. Chanyeol meneguk Jack Daniel's yang ada di tangannya langsung dari botol.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang, dan kau mengacaukannya. Berapa gadis yang sudah kau tolak?"

Chanyeol meneguk minumannya lagi.

"...Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kurasa gadis berbaju merah itu tertarik padaku, aku akan mengajaknya bercinta."

Sehun melirik gadis yang dimaksud Chanyeol, seorang gadis dengan baju yang menempel ketat pada tubuhnya, terlihat sedang bermain mata dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Bukankah kau tertarik dengan Luhan? Kenapa sekarang memikirkan untuk bercinta dengan gadis lain?"

"Aku berubah pikiran." Chanyeol berpaling dan menatap Sehun, "Kupikir...Dia lebih cocok untukmu."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Akui saja," Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, jatuh cinta? Pada Luhan?

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, aku tahu itu."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek, "Kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta? Pada siapa hah? HyunA?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak senang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang HyunA. Aku menghormatinya."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh,

"Menghormati sebagai apa? Sebagai Ibu? Ibu yang kau tiduri?"

Sehun meraih kerah bajunya dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat, kata-kata Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Sehun marah.

"Brengsek kau Yeol. Apa masalahmu heh?"

Beberapa bodyguard club mulai memperhatikan mereka.

" _Sorry_. Tenang, okay?"

Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari kerah bajunya. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Sehun. "Kau tidak menyukai HyunA, okay. Tidak masalah selama kau tidak menghinanya dihadapanku."

Sehun meraih botol Jack Daniel's-nya dan menenggaknya sampai isinya tinggal setengah. Chanyeol merapikan kerah bajunya.

"Okay, aku kelewatan. Aku hanya tidak suka kau tidak mengakui perasaanmu. Kau tahu kan, aku tertarik pada Luhan? Tapi aku berhenti mendekatinya, karena kupikir kau tertarik padanya."

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya!" Bantah Sehun cepat.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya?" Chanyeol mengulangi pernyataan Sehun.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya."

"Okay. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku mendekatinya?"

Sehun menggeleng, lalu ia menenggak minumannya lagi, mengabaikan denyutan nyeri yang terasa di dadanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian dia juga menenggak minumannya. Sehun tidak tahu lagi berapa banyak ia minum. Sehun mulai tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Sehun hanya mendengar samar-samar Chanyeol berbicara.

"Hentikan, kau mabuk. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang. Ya.. ya, aku tahu... Dasar kau ini..."

Dan kemudian Sehun sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

 _Langkah kaki yang berderap dari kejauhan mulai mendekat. aku yang terperangkap dalam tubuh kecilku meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang terlihat sangat gelap dan suram._

 _Jangan lagi, kumohon jangan lagi... Ibu, Ibu... Tolong aku..._

 _Lalu aku melihatnya menghampiriku. Mulut jahatnya menyeringai kepadaku. Dia semakin dekat denganku... Seringaiannya semakin lebar, aku ingin berteriak, tapi lidahku terasa kelu._

 _Tangannya yang besar menggenggam sesuatu yang berkilat, itu terlihat... tajam. Lalu dia menempelkan benda tajam itu pada pangkal leherku, terasa dingin di kulit leherku yang tipis._

 _Aku menjerit ketika **dia menggoreskan benda itu melintang pada dada kiriku**. Membuat kaos putih usang yang kukenakan sobek dan membentuk garis berwarna merah._

 _Lalu tiba-tiba...Warna merah pada kaosku berubah menjadi api yang membara, menyambar tubuh yang berada di depanku. Tubuh itu menggeliat kepanasan..._

.

.

.

Sehun tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya, dan tersadar bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi. Sehun menarik nafas karena lega.

Sehun membuka matanya, dan langsung memicingkan mata karena silau dengan cahaya matahari yang sudah bersinar terang. Kepala Sehun langsung terasa sakit saat ia mencoba untuk bangun.

Memperhatikan sekeliling, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun..."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya heran, kenapa HyunA ada di sini? Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, HyunA berkata,

"Semalam Chanyeol menghubungiku, dia bilang kau mabuk."

Kemudian HyunA menyerahkan baki yang berisi secangkir kopi dan aspirin.

"Untuk meredakan pusing akibat alkohol," katanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya HyunA setelah Sehun meminum aspirinnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang,"

Gumam Sehun, dan kemudian ia meletakkan baki itu pada meja samping ranjangnya.

"Siapa itu ' _Fairy_ '?" tanyanya membuat Sehun langsung berpaling ke arahnya.

HyunA menatap Sehun menyelidik.

"Darimana kau tahu? Chanyeol?"

HyunA tertawa sumbang, "Aku bahkan tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Kau menyebutnya semalaman, dan kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya. Benarkah?"

HyunA mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta kepastian darinya.

Sehun mengatakan itu?

"Kurasa, aku butuh mandi," gumam Sehun menghindar untuk menjawab, lalu ia beranjak untuk bangun.

"Sehun!"

Panggilan HyunA membuat Sehun terpaku.

"...Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, apakah gadis itu sangat berarti untukmu?"

Sehun tidak tahu. Ia bahkan baru mengenalnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, Sehun melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air dingin mengguyur kepalanya. Menyegarkan pikirannya. Sehun mencoba mengingat apa yang ia bicarakan bersama Chanyeol sebelum Sehun mabuk.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama... Apa Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan? Itu tidak mungkin.

Sehun membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan lebih fokus pada apa yang ia lakukan.

Mengingat Sehun sudah menyakiti HyunA -hal yang paling tidak ingin Sehun lakukan, Sehun menyelesaikan mandinya cepat-cepat, dan segera ke luar dari kamar mandi.

HyunA sudah tidak ada di kamarnya, maka Sehun bergegas memakai Tshirt dan meraih celana denimnya, lalu memakainya sambil berjalan. Sehun ke luar dari kamar dan mencari HyunA.

"HyunA..."

"Aku di sini."

Sehun mendengar suaranya dari kamar khusus. Apa yang dia lakukan? Sehun membuka pintu kamar khusus dan melihat HyunA sedang mengepak lingerie-lingerienya yang tergantung di lemari.

Sehun mendekatinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus menyimpan lingerie ini." jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

HyunA menatapnya, "Kau mungkin akan mengajak gadismu ke sini, akan mengherankan kalau ada banyak lingerie di lemarimu."

HyunA kembali pada kegiatannya semula.

"...Mungkin kau juga tidak membutuhkanku lagi," gumamnya sedih.

Tidak tahan dengan kesedihannya, Sehun meraih tumpukan lingerie itu dan menggantungnya kembali ke dalam lemari.

"Omong kosong," gumam Sehun, "Aku tidak akan membawa pulang gadis manapun, jika itu membuatmu sedih HyunA."

"Oh Sehun, aku tidak pernah keberatan melihatmu bersama one night stand-mu. Tapi ini berbeda, aku baru mendengar namanya dan aku merasa sudah kehilanganmu."

Sehun berbalik dan menarik pinggang HyunA hingga tubuhnya menempel padanya. Menutup bibirnya yang gemetar dengan jari Sehun dan menatapnya tajam,

"Aku milikmu HyunA, hanya milikmu."

Mengabaikan rasa pedih yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam dadanya, Sehun mencium bibir HyunA liar. Melumatnya dengan rakus untuk menghapus rasa bersalah Sehun padanya.

Meski Sehun sendiri merasakan sakit yang menyengat saat mengingkari hatinya. **Hati yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali dalam dirinya**.

Membuat Sehun merasakan sakit saat memeluk HyunA, dan membuatnya merasakan nyeri saat Sehun mencumbu HyunA.

Sehun angkat tubuh HyunA, dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Entah sejak kapan, aku membutuhkanmu."

Ungkapan cinta dari HyunA meremas jantungnya. Sehun mencium leher HyunA, dan reaksinya sungguh mengejutkan Sehun. Dia menggelinjang dan mendesah,

"Sentuh aku Sehun, yakinkan hanya aku milikmu..."

Sehun menurutinya, menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Membelainya dan membawanya naik sampai tepian batas. Sehun menyetubuhinya dengan pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuh mereka.

Lalu... Ketika kejantanan Sehun berada di dalam kewanitaan HyunA, perasaan marah melingkupinya. Rasa sedih dan tak berdaya membuat Sehun melakukannya dengan kasar.

Sehun menghujamkan ereksinya kuat-kuat, saat HyunA menarik pantat Sehun ke arahnya, Sehun merasakan orgasme HyunA, tapi itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya orgasme.

Perasaan frustasi dikarenakan rasa marah yang tiba-tiba muncul memenuhi dada Sehun. Menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang sangat parah, membuat Sehun merasa putus asa dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga telentang, tanpa menginginkan penyelesaian.

Namun Sehun merasakan HyunA menaikinya, dan Sehun memejamkan mata saat merasakan lidah lembut HyunA menelusuri ereksinya.

Entah kenapa Sehun melihat Luhan dalam bayangannya, berada di atasnya dan bermain dengan ereksinya. Mata coklatnya menatap Sehun lembut, bibir tipis dan merah mudanya terlihat menggairahkan di atas kejantanannya.

Sehun mengerang, merasakan gairah yang luar biasa saat ereksinya masuk ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Sehun raih kepalanya dan menahannya di atas kejantanan Sehun,

"Luhan..."

Sehun menyebut namanya bagai doa dan menyemburkan orgasmenya pada mulutnya.

Sesaat tubuh Sehun terasa melayang, namun ia kembali terhempas saat merasakan tubuh yang menegang di atasnya. Sehun tersadar bukan Luhan yang bersamanya. Tapi HyunA.

Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat HyunA menatap Sehun sedih dengan spermanya yang masih membasahi bibirnya. Perasaan bersalah langsung mendera Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari kepala HyunA dan menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Tapi HyunA menarik diri dari pelukannya,

"It's okay. Tidak apa-apa Sehun."

Sehun merasa tidak berdaya. _Luhan..._ _Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?_

HyunA merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut, kemudian dia turun dari ranjang.

"HyunA..."

HyunA hanya mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan kata ' _tidak apa-apa_ ' dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sehun mengikutinya, melihatnya menyiapkan air hangat pada bathtub. Perlahan dia melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam bathtub.

"Kemarilah," bisik HyunA. "Temani aku berendam."

Sehun melepas pakaiannya dan menyusulnya. Duduk di belakang HyunA dan memeluk perutnya, menarik punggungnya hingga menempel pada dada Sehun.

"Ceritakan tentang dia..."

Sehun terdiam, hanya meletakkan dagunya pada bahunya.

"Namanya Luhan ya? Dia fairy-mu?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Dia bukan siapa-siapaku."

Sesaat HyunA terdiam, dan kemudian mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ingin Sehun dengar.

"Sehun... Aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan Yeonseok."

Sehun mempererat pelukannya.

"Kenapa?"

HyunA mendesah, "Kau tahu kenapa."

"Aku tidak ingin kamu meninggalkan Yeonseok karena aku," gumam Sehun. "Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Cintanya tidak cukup untukku, Sehun."

HyunA memajukan tubuhnya dengan tetap menempelkan punggungnya pada dada Sehun, hingga HyunA setengah tiduran di atas dadanya.

"Aku mendambakan cintamu."

Sehun kembali terdiam.

"Tinggallah bersamaku, Sehun. Aku akan bercerai dengan Yeonseok, dan kita bisa menikah."

Sanggupkah Sehun menolak HyunA?

"Sehun..."

HyunA mendongak, menatap matanya sendu. Bibirnya yang penuh terbuka dan bergetar, menunggu Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sehun merasa sesuatu yang tumpul dan berkarat menusuk jantungnya. Sehun tidak akan bisa menolak HyunA, setelah apa yang dia lakukan untuknya selama ini. Sehun tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu.

Menghapus rasa perih yang diakibatkan tusukan itu, perlahan Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir HyunA. Jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inch, ketika suara bel pintu apartemen berbunyi. Membuat Sehun bergerak canggung dan menjauh darinya.

"Aku harus keluar," gumam Sehun.

Lalu Sehun berdiri, melangkah ke luar dari bathtub dan meraih pakaiannya. Tergesa-gesa mengenakannya tanpa mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membuka pintu. Ada perasaan lega dalam hatinya, ketika Sehun bisa menghindar dari HyunA... saat ini.

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu dengan seringaiannya yang lebar.

"Hai," katanya sambil melangkah masuk. "Aku membawa bubur ayam kesukaanmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat tas plastik yang tergantung di tangannya. Sehun tutup pintu apartemen dan berpaling ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kupikir setelah kejadian semalam, kau..."

Chanyeol tertegun ketika melihat HyunA menghampiri mereka hanya dengan menggunakan jubah mandinya. Lalu Chanyeol memandangi Sehun dan HyunA bergantian,

" _Well_ , kurasa sekarang kau baik-baik saja," gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan tas plastik berisi bubur ayam itu di atas meja,

"...Maaf aku mengganggu, lain kali saja aku mampir lagi."

Lalu Chanyeol beranjak menuju pintu.

"Tinggallah Yeol." Sehun mencegah Chanyeol. "Tinggallah di sini dan sarapan bersama kami."

Chanyeol berbalik dan memandang Sehun, kemudian dia memandang HyunA dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku ingin tinggal, tapi aku hanya membeli bubur untuk dua orang."

HyunA menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Aku akan pergi," gumamnya, lalu HyunA berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"HyunA..."

Sehun mengejarnya dan mencekal lengannya,

"...Kau tidak harus pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, aku memang harus pergi. Nanti malam aku ke sini lagi, okay?"

Katanya lembut tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Chanyeol. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam kamar khusus.

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, Sehun menatap Chanyeol, berusaha memperingatkan dia untuk menjaga sikapnya. Tapi Chanyeol pura-pura tidak melihatnya, sambil bersiul, Chanyeol meraih tas plastik yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja, dan membawanya ke meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

Sehun mendengus kesal, entah apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol tidak begitu menyukai HyunA. HyunA pun seperti menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, HyunA ke luar dari kamar dalam keadaan sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia mendekati Sehun dan mencium pipinya,

"Aku pergi dulu ya," katanya.

HyunA menatap langsung ke bola mata Sehun,

"...Aku ingin jawabannya nanti malam,"

Bisiknya pelan namun tegas. Kemudian HyunA melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu menyusul Chanyeol ke dapur.

Sehun duduk di depan Chanyeol tanpa bicara apa-apa, dan langsung menyuapkan bubur ayam yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol ke mulutnya. Melihat perbuatan Sehun, Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Pantas saja kau begitu menyukai bubur ayam, ternyata memang nikmat untuk sarapan."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, sendok bubur yang mau Sehun suapkan ke dalam mulutnya terhenti dan menggantung di udara. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Sehun hanya menggeleng, dan melanjutkan suapannya. Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan alasannya kenapa Sehun begitu menyukai bubur ayam kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepada HyunA .

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai HyunA?"

Tanya Sehun saat ia menyuapkan sendokan terakhir. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya,

"Tidak penting apakah aku menyukai HyunA atau tidak,"

"Tapi semalam, saat aku mabuk, kau menghubunginya."

"Aku tidak menghubungi HyunA, aku yang membawamu pulang."

Jawab Chanyeol membuatnya bingung.

"Kenapa HyunA bilang kau menghubunginya?"

"Dia bilang begitu?" Chanyeol terlihat kesal. "Itu tidak benar, aku tidak pernah menghubunginya."

Sehun terdiam, jadi HyunA membohonginya?

"Apa maksud HyunA membohongimu?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu ia membereskan perlengkapan makannya.

"Sehun, kau tidak curiga HyunA menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Mungkin sekarang dia merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Tapi aku yakin, jika sudah saatnya, dia pasti mau menceritakannya."

"Kau percaya sekali padanya."

Sehun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah bersamanya selama 8 tahun, Yeol. Aku sangat mengerti HyunA, dia tidak mungkin berbuat sesuatu yang menyakitiku."

"Mungkin dia tidak menyakitimu. Tapi dia menyakiti suaminya," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas, tidak bisa membantah pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus siap-siap. Kau mau menungguku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tengah."

.

.

.

Karena semalam Sehun mabuk, dan Chanyeol yang mengantarkannya pulang, otomatis mobil Sehun masih berada di tempat parkir nightclub. Jadi hari ini Chanyeol berbaik hati menyediakan tumpangan untuknya.

Dalam perjalanan ke kantor, mereka lebih banyak terdiam. Sampai Chanyeol mengucapkan satu pertanyaan yang membuat hati Sehun berdesir.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengejar Luhan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun pendek.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajaknya kencan?"

 _Aku keberatan._

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Jawaban Sehun sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang diucapkan isi hatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. " _Thanks_ , sebenarnya aku akan mundur jika kau tertarik pada Luhan. Tapi kurasa... Kau tidak menginginkannya, jadi ini kesempatanku."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke luar jendela, menyembunyikan rasa terbakar yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, seberapa besar Sehun menginginkan Luhan.

 _Fairy girl-ku._

"Hari ini, kita ada pertemuan dengan DH Corp."

Sehun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya,

"Perusahaan pemilik beberapa supermall di kota ini kan?"

"Ya. Bukan hanya di kota ini, mereka juga memiliki supermall di kota-kota besar lainnya. Bahkan aku dengar, mereka berniat membangun supermall di kota Sheffield, Inggris."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Sheffield?"

"Ya, itu kota kelahiran Nyonya YoonA, Istri Tuan Donghae. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan mereka ingin mendirikan supermall di sana."

Kali ini Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku dengar, mereka memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Dia yang akan menemui kita nanti, karena Tuan Donghae dan Istrinya sedang berkunjung ke Sheffield."

"Kau tahu banyak, ya."

"Hei, mereka calon klien kita. Setidaknya kita harus bisa memahami mereka. Satu-satunya hal yang kusayangkan, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan foto putrinya di manapun. Rupanya dia orang yang tertutup, sehingga media tidak bisa mengendusnya."

Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya memasuki area perkantoran mereka.

"Jadi bersiaplah, ini tugasmu untuk meyakinkan mereka agar mau bekerjasama dengan kita. Kau selalu bisa diandalkan dalam hal itu."

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

14 Januari 2018

maaf typo bertebaraaan

kemaren ada yang nanya, chanyeol beneran suka gak sih ama luhan, apa cuman akala2anya aja buat sehun. chanyeol beneran suka guys ama luhan.

makasih buat kalian yang udah revieeew, yeaaaay~ seneng banget ngeliat kalian antusias baca dan suka ama ceritanya. aku usahain fast update yaa.

see you guyss~


	4. Jealousy

_**previous chapter...**_

 _Karena semalam Sehun mabuk, dan Chanyeol yang mengantarkannya pulang, otomatis mobil Sehun masih berada di tempat parkir nightclub. Jadi hari ini Chanyeol berbaik hati menyediakan tumpangan untuknya._

 _Dalam perjalanan ke kantor, mereka lebih banyak terdiam. Sampai Chanyeol mengucapkan satu pertanyaan yang membuat hati Sehun berdesir._

 _"Apa kau tidak ingin mengejar Luhan?"_

 _"Tidak." Jawab Sehun pendek._

 _"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajaknya kencan?"_

 _ **Aku keberatan.**_

 _"Aku tidak keberatan."_

 _Jawaban Sehun sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang diucapkan isi hatinya._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Thanks, sebenarnya aku akan mundur jika kau tertarik pada Luhan. Tapi kurasa... Kau tidak menginginkannya, jadi ini kesempatanku."_

 _Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke luar jendela, menyembunyikan rasa terbakar yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, seberapa besar Sehun menginginkan Luhan._

 _Fairy girl-ku._

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE DRAMA FAMILY MATURE

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Emptiness Of The Soul

by Andros Luvena

.

Chapter 4: Jealousy

.

.

.

Sehun sedang mempelajari file tentang DH Corp yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya, ketika lampu interkom yang berada di meja Sehun menyala...

"Ada apa, Yeri?"

"Nona Xi sudah berada di sini, Tuan." Jawab Yeri, sekretaris Sehun.

"Okay. Hubungi Chanyeol lalu antar Nona Xi ke ruang meeting."

"Baik."

Beberapa saat setelah Sehun selesai menyiapkan berkas-berkas, Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk dan menghampirinya, lalu mereka melangkah ke arah pintu kaca hitam yang menjadi penghubung antara ruangannya dengan ruangan meeting.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan Sehun melihat Yeri sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya. Di samping laki-laki itu berdiri seorang wanita yang membelakangi mereka.

Wanita itu mengenakan rok pensil berwarna abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan blazer warna peach, membalut tubuhnya dengan pas namun tetap terlihat sopan. Sehun memperhatikan rambut coklatnya yang tersanggul longgar di atas tengkuknya.

Tunggu... Sehun mengenali rambut itu.

"Tuan." Sapa Yeri yang melihat kedatangan mereka.

Wanita itu berbalik... Itu memang dia...

 _Fairy girl-ku_.

Luhan terlihat terkejut melihat kehadiran mereka, itu terlihat dari mata coklatnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Wow, Luhan. Kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan."

Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Sehun berjalan melewatinya untuk menghampiri Luhan. Sehun menyusulnya dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi." kata Chanyeol .

Luhan tersenyum, gugup dan malu-malu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya yang mendampingi Luhan.

"Oh ya, maafkan saya. Saya melupakan Anda." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah laki-laki itu, "Saya Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah dan menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol,

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya Hyunbin."

Sehun menahan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat, melihat muka Luhan yang memerah.

"Okay, Tuan Hyunbin. Oh ya, ini teman sekaligus rekan bisnis saya, Sehun."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Ya, dan kalian sudah mengenal Luhan kan? Dia putri atasan sekaligus sahabat saya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya terjun langsung dalam dunia bisnis."

"Kami sudah mendengarnya."

Chanyeol membimbing Hyunbin ke meja yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Sekarang, mari kita membicarakan bisnis."

Selama satu jam mereka membicarakan tentang konsep pembuatan supermall yang mereka inginkan. Jadi mereka akan membangun sebuah supermall 21 lantai, dengan 4 lantai basement yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat parkir. Yang di situ juga mencakup hotel dengan fasilitas 300 kamar, convention hall, bioskop dengan 4 studio. Atap yang akan digunakan sebagai kolam renang, helipad dan taman atap.

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan itu, Sehun sesekali memperhatikan Luhan yang lebih banyak terdiam. Berbeda dengan saat pertama Sehun melihatnya, kali ini wajahnya dipoles dengan make up tipis.

Membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Bibirnya yang tipis membentuk garis lurus saat Luhan serius menyimak pembicaraan mereka, dan mengetikkan beberapa hal yang dianggapnya penting dalam laptopnya.

Entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihatnya seperti ini, membuat Sehun merasakan kesejukan dalam hatinya. Mereka menutup pertemuan dengan kesepakatan untuk bekerja sama.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan kalian."

Kata Hyunbin sambil bergantian menjabat tangan Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan hangat. Sehun dan Luhan berhadapan, sesaat saling terpaku. Sampai Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dengan canggung,

"Terima kasih,"gumamnya.

Oh... Astaga, suaranya membuat jantung Sehun melompat.

Sehun membalas uluran tangannya, dan saat telapak tangan Luhan menyentuh telapak tangannya, sebuah sengatan listrik menjalar dari urat nadi Sehun menyebar pada seluruh tubuhnya dan berefek pada bagian tertentu yang membengkak.

 _Sialan_. Sehun belum pernah ereksi hanya dengan menyentuh telapak tangan seorang gadis sebelumnya.

Luhan segera menarik tangannya dengan muka memerah. Itu tidak luput dari perhatiannya, Luhan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sehun. Lalu Luhan berpaling pada Chanyeol dan menjabat tangannya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Luhan lama, membuat hati Sehun bergejolak menahan rasa tidak suka.

"Apa kau keberatan, jika aku mengajakmu makan siang hari ini?"

 _ **Oh... Demi langit dan bumi, jangan sekarang.** _batin Sehun.

Luhan tergeragap, "Saya..."

"Tentu saja dia bersedia. Ya kan Luhan?"

Itu Hyunbin yang memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Okay, aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Luhan, yang entah kenapa membuat sesuatu yang menghimpit hati Sehun terlepas begitu saja. Chanyeol mengantar Hyunbin dan Luhan sampai di pintu lift. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terpaku di tempat.

"Tuan, Anda masih mau di sini?" Sehun lupa dengan kehadiran Yeri di ruangan ini.

"Eh ya...Tidak. Maksudku, ya saya mau keluar."

Setelah meninggalkan Yeri yang Sehun yakini masih menatapnya bingung, Sehun bergegas menyusul Chanyeol. Dengan langkah panjang, Sehun menjajari langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengajaknya makan siang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum misterius, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi pagi, aku akan mengajaknya berkencan."

"Jadi, ini adalah kencan?"

"Bukan. Ini adalah batu loncatan menuju kencan," gumam Chanyeol.

Hati Sehun bagai di pukul dengan palu godam. Ada apa dengan hatinya? Hatinya telah kembali padanya tapi selalu membuat Sehun merasakan sakit yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Apa hatinya ini sedang ingin membalasnya karena selama ini Sehun telah membuangnya?

.

.

.

Menunggu jam makan siang terasa sangat lama untuk Sehun, maka 15 menit sebelum jam makan siang, Sehun sudah keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju tempat parkir.

Berdiri di tengah terik matahari dengan bersandar pada mobil Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol datang, dia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Sehun yang sudah menunggunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggumu," Sehun melirik jam tangannya. "Bukankah ini sudah jam makan siang?"

"Kau lupa? Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Luhan, aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan tak bersalah.

"Aku tidak membawa mobil, jadi kurasa, aku harus ikut denganmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku tadi sudah menyuruh Mark mengambil mobilmu. Itu, di sana."

Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah mobil -yang Sehun yakini memang miliknya, yang terparkir tidak begitu jauh dari mobil Chanyeol.

Kenapa tadi Sehun tidak melihatnya?

"Oh itu. Ya, tadi aku sudah mencobanya, tapi ternyata bensinnya habis."

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol dengan tatapannya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik,

"Kau sedang tidak ingin mengacaukan usahaku mendekati Luhan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sehun cepat.

 _ **Aku hanya ingin mengawasimu**_ , sambung Sehun dalam hati.

"Okay, masuklah."

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya dan Sehun memutar untuk duduk di kursi penumpang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan lincah, menembus kemacetan ibu kota. Sampai mobilnya memasuki halaman gedung perkantoran yang sangat megah.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Chanyeol turun. Sehun mengikutinya dan memakai kacamata hitamnya, ini berguna saat nanti Sehun bisa memperhatikan Luhan tanpa takut diketahuinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gedung tersebut, dan memasuki pintu putar yang langsung menuju lobby utama.

Sehun menunggu di tempat yang agak jauh, saat Chanyeol menghampiri meja resepsionis dan berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang berada di sana. Wanita itu memperhatikan Chanyeol dan kemudian tampak menghubungi seseorang.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun melihat Luhan ke luar dari pintu lift. Terlihat sangat cantik. Chanyeol menghampirinya dan terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, kemudian dia menunjuk ke arah Sehun. Sehun melihat Luhan memandangnya sekilas dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. Kemudian mereka menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, kita akan langsung berangkat." Kata Chanyeol.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti mereka yang mendahuluinya. Luhan berjalan tepat di depan Sehun, dan meskipun Sehun mencoba untuk berpaling dari pantatnya yang sempurna, Ia tidak bisa. Bayangan bisa meremas pantatnya dalam keadaan telanjang membuat sesuatu yang berada di balik celananya menggeliat, memohon untuk dibebaskan.

Saat mereka sampai di samping mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol membukakan pintu belakang mobilnya untuk Luhan, dan menutupnya kembali saat Luhan sudah masuk ke dalamnya. Sehun hampir membuka pintu penumpang ketika Chanyeol melemparkan kuncinya padanya. Sehun menangkap kunci itu, dan menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyebutkan nama sebuah restoran Prancis. Lalu dia berjalan memutari mobilnya dan duduk di samping Luhan.

Sekarang Sehun mengerti.

 _ **Sialan Chanyeol**_

 _ **D**_ ia menjadikan Sehun supirnya. Setengah mendengus Sehun berjalan memutar, membuka pintu kemudi dan memasukinya. Sehun duduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Sebelum menjalankan mobil, Sehun melirik Luhan melalui kaca spion yang ada di atas dashboard mobil. Luhan memperhatikannya, Sehun merasakan letupan dalam hatinya. Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya menahan senyum, dan mulai melajukan mobil Chanyeol.

"Jadi kamu keturunan Inggris ya?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan dengan Luhan.

"Ibuku memang orang Inggris, tepatnya Sheffield."

 _Oh Tuhan..._ Sehun suka mendengar suaranya.

"Wow itu kota yang indah, Sheffield dekat dengan Edensor, kan?"

"Ya, sekitar satu jam dari Sheffield. Sewaktu kecil, saat mengunjungi Grandma, aku paling suka piknik ke Edensor. Di sana menyenangkan sekali, banyak kawanan domba Derbyshire yang sedang merumput dalam perjalanan ke sana."

"Ya, dan hamparan rumput-rumput hijau serta perbukitan yang sangat indah."

"Kau pernah ke sana juga? Menyenangkan sekali bukan?"

Sehun melirik mereka dan melihat Luhan tampak bersemangat saat menceritakan negara kelahiran Ibunya. Itu membuatnya tidak terlihat canggung lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Aku pernah berlibur ke sana. Belum lama, itu karena kakak perempuanku tergila-gila dengan Edensor."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya seakan berbicara ' _dasar perempuan_ ',

"...Jadi dia memaksa kami sekeluarga untuk berlibur ke sana. Sangat indah."

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui, "Aku paling suka ke sana saat menjelang musim gugur. Pada saat itu, dedaunan mulai berwarna merah. Sangat indah."

 _Jadi musim gugur ya..._

Sehun menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah restoran Prancis. Membuka sabuk pengaman dan segera ke luar dari mobil, mendahului Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

Chanyeol yang baru ke luar dari mobil menatapnya tajam, tapi Sehun pura-pura tidak melihatnya dengan menyerahkan kunci mobil. pada petugas valet. Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu, Chanyeol seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. Dia menghampiri Sehun dan berbisik padanya.

" _Sorry_ hun, aku lupa sudah reservasi untuk dua orang."

Sehun terbelalak. _**Double shiiittt...!!!**_

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mencoba untuk masuk, siapa tahu masih ada meja yang kosong. Tapi..."

Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya,

"...biasanya tempat ini selalu penuh," katanya dengan nada menyesal -yang Sehun yakini itu di buat-buat.

"...Atau...Kau menunggu saja di mobil, aku janji akan membelikan makan siang dan membungkusnya untukmu."

Sehun melepas kacamatanya dan menatapnya gusar, melirik Luhan yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Sialan kau Yeol," bisik Sehun geram.

Lalu Sehun berbalik dan menghampiri petugas valet untuk meminta kembali kunci mobil Chanyeol. Menolaknya dengan kasar saat dia menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan mobil tersebut.

Sehun berjalan agak jauh untuk sampai ke tempat parkir di mana mobil Chanyeol diparkirkan. Sesampainya di samping mobil, Sehun membuka pintu dengan kasar dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Sehun buka jendela mobil bagian penumpang lebar-lebar, lalu Sehun memilih lagu pada stereo mobil Chanyeol. Saat musik mulai mengalun, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas jok mobil dan menjulurkan kakinya ke luar jendela.

Entah berapa lama Sehun tertidur. Saat ia membuka matanya, Sehun sudah melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menyingkirkan kakinya dari jendela mobil. Sehun bangun dan menarik kakinya,

"Sudah?"

Sindir Sehun sambil membetulkan letak duduknya. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dan menyerahkan makan siang yang dia belikan untuknya. Sehun menyambar bungkusan tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas dashboard.

Sekilas Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang masuk ke mobil, terlihat seperti menahan senyum. Sehun melirik kaca spion dan melihat dirinya yang berantakan. Rambut perunggunya terlihat acak-acakan dengan sebagian rambut menutupi dahinya, matanya terlihat merah karena Sehun baru saja bangun tidur.

Sehun meraih kacamata hitam yang tadi ia kaitkan pada kerah kemeja dan memakainya. Lalu mencoba merapikan rambut dengan tangannya meski Sehun tahu itu tidak akan merubah banyak.

Saat Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke mobil, Sehun menstarter mobil dan menjalankannya. Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyalip setiap kendaraan yang ada di depannya, dan membelok dengan mulus saat melewati tikungan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan mobil. Sehun ingin Luhan cepat sampai ke kantornya dan tidak duduk di samping Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun melirik dari kaca spion dan melihat Luhan memejamkan matanya, sedang Chanyeol terlihat pucat dengan tangan yang menggenggam sabuk pengaman. Bagus, itu juga suatu keuntungan baginya, karena mereka tidak lagi saling bicara.

Sehun berhenti tepat di depan kantor Luhan dengan bunyi ban yang berdecit. Luhan terlihat sedang menenangkan dirinya, lalu dia membuka matanya dan ke luar dari mobil tanpa menunggu dibukakan pintu.

Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menggeser duduknya ke kursi yang tadi diduduki Luhan, lalu dia menjulurkan lehernya ke luar jendela.

"Terima kasih, Luhan," kata Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian, tanpa Sehun duga, Luhan menatapnya dari kaca spion.

"Terima kasih, Sehun,"

Gumamnya pelan, tapi terdengar sangat keras di telinganya. Sehun melongo tidak percaya, sampai Luhan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Tutup mulutmu,"

Kata Chanyeol sambil membanting pintu saat dia pindah ke samping Sehun,

"Jalan."

Sehun tersadar, dan segera menutup mulutnya. Lalu menjalankan mobil dengan senyuman yang tak bisa hilang dari bibirnya. Kali ini Sehun menjalankan mobil dengan pelan. Tak ia pedulikan Chanyeol yang mengutukinya karena kegilaannya dalam mengendarai mobilnya di jalan raya.

Sehun turun dari mobilnya saat mereka sampai di kantor, dan menyerahkan kunci mobil Chanyeol padanya. Tapi sebelum Chanyeol menerimanya, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

Itu kunci mobil Sehun.

"Kunci mobilmu," kata Chanyeol, "Dengan bensin yang terisi penuh saat Mark mengambilnya."

.

.

.

Sehun sampai ke apartemen dalam keadaan sangat lelah. Jam yang melingkar di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, dan Sehun ingin cepat-cepat tidur sekarang. Sehun membuka pintu apartemen dan menyalakan lampu. Lalu melangkah ke dalam.

Sehun terkejut ketika melihat HyunA duduk di sofa ruang tengah, seketika Sehun teringat dengan kata-katanya tadi pagi. HyunA berdiri dan menyambutnya,

"Kau pulang malam sekali," HyunA melirik jam dinding. "Maksudku pagi."

Sehun menghampirinya dan mencium pipinya,

"Maaf HyunA. Hari ini aku mendapatkan proyek besar dan baru selesai membahas rancangannya bersama Chanyeol."

HyunA menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." Dia melepas jas dan dasi Sehun. "Aku hanya khawatir kau menghindariku karena ucapanku tadi pagi."

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Apa yang kuucapkan tadi pagi, tidak usah kau pikirkan dulu Sehun."

HyunA duduk di sampingnya. "Aku memang mencintaimu dan mengharapkan bisa bersamamu selamanya, tapi aku tidak ingin memaksamu."

HyunA menempelkan pipinya pada rahang Sehun dan menggesek-gesekkannya di sana. Jari-jari tangan HyunA membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, lalu dia menelusupkan tangannya ke dadanya dan memutar-mutar ujung jarinya di sana, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil. Membangkitkan gairah Sehun.

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan HyunA yang terawat. Lidah HyunA menelusuri lehernya, naik ke cuping telinganya, menghadirkan rasa geli yang terasa sangat familiar.

Jari-jarinya mulai turun ke pinggang Sehun dan membuka kancing celananya, lalu HyunA memasukkan tangannya ke balik boxernya dan meremas kejantanan Sehun yang mulai mengeras.

"Terima kasih, Sehun."

Kalimat pendek yang tadi siang diucapkan Luhan tiba-tiba terngiang kembali di telinganya. Menghadirkan seraut wajah dengan senyum gugupnya dalam bayangan Sehun. Membuat kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, melemas secara tiba-tiba.

 **Sehun tidak menginginkan HyunA.**

HyunA menghentikan aksinya, dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Sehun bingung. Sehun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan membenahi kancing celananya. Lalu menatap Hyun, meminta maaf.

"Aku lelah sekali HyunA. Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin istirahat."

HyunA mengangguk mengerti,

"Istirahatlah," gumamnya.

Sehun membungkuk, mencium pipi HyunA . Lalu berdiri dan meninggalkannya menuju kamarnya. Di dalam kamar, Sehun termangu. Memikirkan kejadian demi kejadian saat pertemuannya dengan _fairy girl_ -nya... Luhan.

Satu lagi yang membuat Sehun yakin kalau dia adalah seorang peri, karena sekecil apapun sikapnya, gerakannya, dan suaranya itu, memberikan pengaruh yang sangat kuat bagi tubuhnya. Terutama pada tubuh bagian bawah.

Namun kesadaran kembali menghantamnya... Siapa Sehun ini? Anak yang terbuang? Gigolo?

Rasa nyeri kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Apakah Sehun pantas untuk Luhan? Masa lalu yang ingin Sehun lupakan melintas dalam pikirannya. Mengingatkannya...

Sehun tidak pantas untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun adalah Sehun yang penuh rasa percaya diri, berpengalaman dan tidak pernah bermain hati. Tapi sekarang, Sehun seperti tidak mengenal dirinya lagi. Sehun tidak pernah bisa memuaskan HyunA lagi, Sehun tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya, dan Sehun jadi seorang yang pemarah.

Ini semua hanya karena seorang gadis bernama Luhan. Gadis yang sudah mengacaukan hidupnya, yang selalu membangkitkan gairahnya hanya dengan memikirkannya, dan juga yang mematikan hasratnya terhadap wanita lain. Gadis yang membuat Sehun tidak menginginkan wanita manapun, bahkan HyunA sekalipun.

Seperti hari ini, Sehun terduduk lemas di atas kursi kerjanya. Menyesali kejadian semalam, saat Sehun memaksakan diri untuk melupakan Luhan.

Malam itu Sehun pergi sendirian ke nightclub. Seperti di tahun-tahun saat Sehun belum mengenal Chanyeol. Duduk di meja bar dan mengawasi setiap wanita yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun pikir ' _one night stand_ ' adalah satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa melepaskan hasratnya. Bersama HyunA, itu tidak mungkin saat ini. Sehun akan merasa menjadi seorang bajingan ketika bercinta dengannya, Luhan-lah yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Lagipula, HyunA belum ke apartemen lagi sejak kejadian Sehun menolaknya beberapa malam yang lalu.

"Tequila sunrise."

Suara seorang wanita di samping Sehun menarik perhatiannya. Sehun menoleh dan melihatnya duduk di sampingnya. Postur tubuhnya mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Sehun rasa dia bisa jadi teman kencannya malam ini.

"Aku yang akan membayar minuman Nona ini," kata Sehun pada bartender.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya.

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Mau bersenang-senang?"

Sehun suka wanita agresif. To the point. Selanjutnya, Sehun sudah berada di kamar mandi dengan kejantanannya yang berada di dalam mulut wanita itu.

"Ya babe, seperti itu...Ya bagus..."

Gadis itu dengan bersemangat menghisap kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras. Tangannya menggenggam pangkalnya dan menggerakkannya naik turun, sesekali diselingi gerakan memutar.

"Sialan. Lebih keras _babe_..."

Setelah sekian lama hanya menerima blue balls, Sehun merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa pada kejantanannya. Sehun hampir saja selesai, tapi kejadian selanjutnya sungguh diluar dugaannya.

Wajah Luhan muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya, lengkap dengan senyum gugupnya dan tatapan malu-malunya.

 _ **Oh sial! Jangan sekarang... Kumohon jangan sekarang...**_

Tapi yang di bawah sana tidak mendengarkan perintahnya. Dia lemas begitu saja. Ya, begitu saja. Membuat gadis yang sedang mengulum penisnya merasa bingung karena benda yang tadi terasa penuh di mulutnya kini mulai mengecil.

Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, menelusuri batang lemasnya yang berada dalam genggamannya. Sungguh suatu usaha yang mengesankan. Tapi Sehun tidak akan bangun lagi. Tidak akan bisa.

"Sudah, hentikan."

Kata Sehun kesal, ketika gadis itu tidak juga berhenti menjilati penisnya. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanannya.

"Kau impoten?"

Oh Tuhan, apa yang dia katakan? Apa dia tidak pernah tahu kalau impoten itu berarti tidak akan pernah bisa ereksi, tapi dia baru saja mengulum penis yang keras dan tegang bukan?

Well, itu sebelum Sehun terkena LE... _**Luhan Effect**_ , seharusnya tidak mudah baginya untuk memvonisnya...

 **I M P O T E N.**

Sehun membenahi celananya, dan membuang rasa malunya saat menatapnya.

" _Sorry babe_ , sepertinya aku agak bermasalah malam ini..." Sehun belai pipinya sekilas, "Tapi aku tidak impoten, hanya ada, sedikit masalah."

Sehun memposisikan jari telunjuk di atas Ibu jarinya dengan menyisakan sedikit ruang diantaranya. Menekankan maksudnya saat mengatakan 'sedikit'.

"Okay, mungkin lain kali."

"Thank you."

Dia menyelipkan kertas, yang Sehun yakini adalah kartu namanya, pada saku jaketnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum, lalu meninggalkannya. Di depan nightclub Sehun membuang kertas itu tanpa membacanya. Sehun tidak menginginkannya. Sehun hanya menginginkan Luhan...

Fairy girl-nya.

.

.

.

Sekarang di sinilah Sehun, terduduk lemas di kantornya tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol jarang menemuinya, dia sibuk dengan usahanya untuk mendekati Luhan. Kalau mau jujur, hal itulah yang paling mempengaruhi Sehun. Membayangkan Chanyeol berkencan dengan Luhan...

Huh, sama sekali tidak ingin ia bayangkan. Sehun rasa, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sehun tidak bisa hanya duduk begitu saja tanpa berbuat sesuatu. Mungkin sedikit berolahraga akan menjernihkan pikirannya. Ya, itu benar.

Sehun segera ke luar dari ruangannya dan menuju lift untuk turun ke bawah. Ada tempat fitness di sekitar sini, Sehun akan ke sana.

"Selamat sore, Tuan."

Minhyun, salah satu satpam di gedung ini menyapanya saat Sehun sudah berada di halaman gedung. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Saya panggilkan petugas valet?" tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak usah, saya hanya ingin jalan-jalan."

Minhyun mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkannya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan kompleks perkantoran. Di samping jalanan ini dipenuhi dengan pepohonan besar. Hembusan angin yang kencang membuat beberapa daun yang gugur berterbangan di sepanjang jalan.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah tempat fitness. Lalu Sehun memasuki toko olahraga yang terletak di sebelah tempat fitness tersebut, dan membeli sebuah kaos oblong tanpa lengan dan celana longgar sebatas betis.

Sehun memasuki ruangan fitness setelah mengganti bajunya, dan langsung menuju treadmill yang ada di sudut ruangan. Memulai pemanasan, Sehun berjalan santai selama lima menit, kemudian perlahan Sehun mulai menaikkan kecepatan hingga batas maksimal.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit untuk mengeluarkan semua keringat dalam tubuhnya, Sehun memelankan laju kecepatan secara bertahap, dan berhenti tepat ketika seorang gadis berdiri di depannya.

"Hayoung?"

Sehun mengenali gadis itu sebagai teman Luhan.

"Hai," sapa Hayoung, "Sendirian saja?"

Sehun mengangguk dan turun dari treadmill lalu mendekati bench press. Hayoung mengikutinya. Sehun memulai latihan untuk otot dadanya dan melihat Hayoung masih di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hayoung mengangkat bahunya, "Melihat-lihat."

"Sendirian?"

"Bersama teman."

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya, tertarik dengan ucapannya.

"Luhan?" tanya Sehun berharap.

Hayoung menggeleng, "Luhan tidak akan suka ke tempat ini."

"Begitu?" Sehun kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

"Dia agak aneh, kau tahu?"

Bukankah Hayoung teman Luhan? Kenapa dia tidak bersikap layaknya seorang teman?

"Dia yang menyebabkan saudara kembarnya hilang."

"Luhan punya saudara kembar?"

"Ya, tapi hilang saat berumur 5 tahun."

"Kenapa kau bilang, Luhan penyebabnya?"

Hayoung kembali mengangkat bahunya,

"Luhan mengajaknya ke tengah hutan saat mereka sedang piknik, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, Hayoung bercerita seolah-olah Luhan melakukannya dengan sengaja. Hei, mereka masih berumur 5 tahun saat itu.

"Dia sangat aneh..."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi,"

Sehun memotong ucapannya, lalu melirik jam tangannya,

"...Okay Hayoung, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sehun tidak ingin berlama-lama mendengarnya menjelek-jelekkan Luhan.

"Tunggu."

Hayoung memegang lengannya. Sehun melirik tangannya yang menempel di lengannya, dan Hayoung segera melepasnya.

"Aku sering melihatmu di nightclub," Hayoung tersenyum, "Apa nanti malam kau mau mengajakku ke sana?"

Oh, Hayoung sudah mulai mengganggunya.

"Tidak."

Jawab Sehun ketus, menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Sehun tidak peduli dan bergegas meninggalkannya. Kembali ke kantornya dengan langkah yang lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Sehun baru mengenakan jasnya kembali ketika Chanyeol memasuki ruangan.

"Kau baru mandi?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, lalu duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan Sehun.

"Aku berkeringat." Jawab Sehun pendek.

"Sehun, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa?" Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mengajak Luhan makan malam."

Sehun tertegun, "Kapan?"

"Malam ini."

"Apa katanya?"

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang saat menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Dia bersedia..."

Matilah Sehun.

"Tapi dia mengajak Hayoung juga."

Sehun menghela nafas lega.

"Karena itu aku minta bantuanmu, ikutlah denganku. Kau bisa menemani Hayoung, jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu kami."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa harus Hayoung? Sehun ragu berurusan dengan Hayoung setelah pertemuannya dengannya tadi. Tapi, kalau Sehun menolaknya, ia tidak akan bisa mengawasi Chanyeol dan Luhan. Bagaimana kalau mereka memutuskan untuk... tidak!

"Sehun?"

"Okay, aku mau."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Dia bangkit dari duduknya,

"Thanks sobat. Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Jam tujuh kau jemput Hayoung, kita bertemu di Le Bridge."

"Tunggu, kita berangkat terpisah?"

Chanyeol menatapnya, "Tentu saja, aku ingin benar-benar berkencan dengan Luhan. Oh ya, alamat Hayoung nanti kukirim lewat email."

Lalu Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan Sehun. Oh bagus, Sehun mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama Luhan, tapi harus menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sekarang, apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? Menunggu. Itu satu-satunya jawaban.

.

.

.

Hayoung menggandeng tangan Sehun saat mereka melewati jembatan untuk sampai ke Le Bridge.

"Tempat ini sangat indah. Aku senang sekali bisa ke sini bersamamu Sehun."

Hayoung menggelayut manja di pundaknya. Sehun ingin menepisnya, tapi itu akan terlihat sangat tidak sopan.

"Menurutmu, apa ini bukan suatu pertanda? Tadi siang kau menolak ketika kuajak ke nightclub, tapi sekarang kita berada di sebuah restoran yang sangat romantis."

Sehun hanya diam saja mendengar ocehannya, pikirannya tertuju pada Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya.

"Maksudku, apa ini berarti kita berjodoh?"

Kali ini ucapan Hayoung menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun berpaling, menatapnya tajam dan meloloskan tangannya dari bahunya.

"Kita – tidak– berjodoh."

Kata Sehun menekankan setiap suku kata untuk menjelaskan maksudnya pada Hayoung. Lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkannya.

"Sehun! Tunggu!"

Hayoung berteriak memanggilnya, tapi Sehun tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Lalu ia dengar Hayoung mulai berlari menyusulnya.

Di ambang pintu masuk Sehun mengawasi sekeliling dan melihat Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Sehun menghampirinya, Hayoung masih setengah berlari di belakang.

Ada empat kursi di meja itu. Chanyeol duduk di depan Luhan, dan meskipun Sehun ingin duduk di sampingnya, pada akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol. Hayoung menyusul dengan nafas terengah-engah dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kau meninggalkanku, Sehun." Gumam Hayoung kesal.

Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, tatapannya terpusat pada Luhan. Dia mengenakan gaun hitam yang memperlihatkan bahunya, rambut coklat ikalnya tergerai dengan kepang kecil yang melingkar di atas kepalanya. Sangat cantik...

"Kau sangat cantik..."

Gumam Sehun tanpa sadar, menatap intens pada mata coklatnya yang memancarkan kegugupan.

"Ehm..."

Chanyeol berdeham mengingatkannya. Membuat Sehun berpaling dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan.

"Aku akan memesan untukmu,"

Gumam Chanyeol, lalu dia beranjak berdiri dan menuju tempat pemesanan.

Tidak ada yang bersuara saat mereka makan, bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun. Sesekali Sehun melirik Luhan yang juga tak banyak bicara, hanya kadang-kadang berbisik pada Hayoung, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Kadang Sehun merasa gemas ingin menyingkirkan anak rambut yang tertiup angin dari pipinya, dan menyelipkan di balik telinganya. Atau menghapus noda saus pada bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

Pikiran untuk menghapus noda saus di bibirnya dengan lidahnya membuat Sehun mengeras.

"Aku akan ke luar sebentar dengan Luhan." Kata Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan mesumnya.

Luhan terlihat terkejut, tapi dia tetap berdiri dan meyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan saat berjalan meninggalkannya. Sehun hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan nanar.

"Pasangan yang sangat serasi," Gumaman Hayoung menohok tepat di ulu hati Sehun. "...Sepertinya Luhan menyukai Chanyeol."

Sehun melirik Hayoung kesal, ia yakin wanita jalang itu hanya ingin melukai hatinya. Dengan sabar Sehun menunggu, 10 menit... 15 menit... 30 menit... Oh yeah, ini sudah terlalu lama.

Sehun bangkit dan berdiri, tanpa mempedulikan Hayoung yang masih mengoceh entah membicarakan apa, dan bergegas ke luar dari restoran itu.

"Sehun." Hayoung memanggil Sehun dan mengikutinya.

Sehun berkeliling dan mencari mereka, tapi ia tidak melihat sosok Luhan maupun Chanyeol di antara orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Mendadak Sehun menjadi panik, dan saat ia berlari menuju mobilnya, ponselnya bergetar.

Gugup, Sehun membuka ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _Sorry, Sehun. Luhan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam bersamaku. Tolong antar Hayoung ke rumahnya. -CY_

Tidak mungkin. Sehun lari menuju mobilnya.

"Sehun!"

Astaga, Sehun lupa dengan keberadaan wanita jalang itu. Sehun berbalik dan menyeret tangannya, menghentikan taksi dan menyuruhnya naik. Lalu memberi uang pada supir taksi tersebut dan menyebutkan alamat rumah Hayoung.

"Tunggu Sehun, kau tidak boleh memperlakukanku seperti ini."

Tapi taksi itu sudah melaju kencang dan teriakan Hayoung hilang terbawa angin. Sehun bergegas masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kencang. Seperti orang gila, Sehun mendatangi club-club yang biasa dikunjungi Chanyeol. Menembus lautan manusia dan berharap bisa menemukan Luhan. Tapi nihil.

Lalu ketika sudah tidak ada lagi daftar nightclub yang bisa ia kunjungi, dengan putus asa, Sehun mendatangi hotel-hotel. Menanyakan kepada setiap resepsionis hotel, mencari jejak keberadaan Chanyeol.

Tapi sudah sekitar 15 hotel yang Sehun datangi, tidak ada setitikpun tanda-tanda Sehun bisa menemukan Chanyeol. Sudah pukul tiga dini hari ketika Sehun berjalan gontai ke luar dari hotel ke 16 yang ia datangi.

 _ **Kau bawa kemana Luhan, Yeol...?**_

Sehun menyandarkan keningnya pada roda kemudi, hatinya diselimuti rasa was-was dan kepedihan, memikirkan apa yang mungkin diperbuat Chanyeol pada Luhan.

Sehun merasa putus asa, mungkin ini memang takdirnya untuk tidak bersama Luhan. Sehun rasa ia harus pulang ke apartemen.

Apartemen? Tunggu.

Seketika kesadaran menyentaknya, Sehun sama sekali belum ke apartemen Chanyeol. Kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya?

Sehun segera memundurkan mobilnya dari tempat parkir dan membelokkannya, lalu melaju dengan kencang menuju apartemen Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen, dan langsung berlari ke dalam. Masuk ke dalam lift dan menunggu dengan gelisah di dalam lift yang bergerak naik, segera menerobos ke luar ketika pintu belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

Sehun berlari di lorong...109... 110... 111... 112... 113...Ini dia.

Sehun berhenti dan menekan bel pintu berkali-kali. Namun pintu sama sekali tidak terbuka. Karena panik Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu itu, tapi gedorannya malah membuat pintu itu terdorong dan terbuka sedikit.

Hei, pintu ini tidak tertutup sempurna.

Sehun mendorong pintu tersebut, dan langsung terbuka lebar. Sehun menerobos masuk, memanggil-manggil Chanyeol. Tidak ada sahutan, Sehun mendengar alunan musik erotis dari kamar Chanyeol. Dengan langkah lebar, Sehun menuju kamar Chanyeol, dan menghampiri pintunya yang setengah terbuka.

"Oh yeah babe, teruskan. Sialan, ini luar biasa, milikmu terasa nikmat..."

Sehun meradang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang bercampur dengan desahannya. Lalu Sehun mendengar suara perempuan mengerang.

 _ **Sialan Chanyeol.**_

Sehun akan membunuhnya.

Sehun dorong pintu kamar Chanyeol, dan ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menggoyang pantatnya di atas tubuh seseorang -yang Sehun yakini adalah Luhan.

Sehun meraih bahu Chanyeol dan menariknya kasar, hingga membuatnya terhuyung-huyung di hadapannya, dan sebelum Chanyeol menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sehun sudah melayangkan tinjunya pada rahangnya. Membuatnya terjengkang dan jatuh terduduk. Chanyeol menyeka ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah,

"BRENGSEK KAU SEHUN!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"KAU YANG BRENGSEK!"

Teriak Sehun, lalu meloncat ke arahnya dan memukulinya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Beraninya kau meniduri Luhan, beraninya kau bercinta dengannya. Dia milikku! Kau dengar itu! Luhan milikku!"

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!"

Suara seorang wanita memohon pada Sehun. Sehun menghentikan tinjunya di udara, dan tertegun mendengar suara yang menghentikannya. Sehun berbalik dengan cepat dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam yang terduduk di ranjang menangis ketakutan. Tangannya gemetar, menggenggam selimut yang menutupi dadanya.

Bergantian Sehun memandangi Chanyeol yang telanjang dan gadis itu dengan bingung. Sehun tidak mengerti... Chanyeol... Tidak bersama Luhan...

Chanyeol bangkit dan menghampiri gadis itu. Membisikkan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan menyeka air matanya. Lalu Chanyeol memakai boxernya dan berbalik menatap Sehun.

"Kau..." tuding Chanyeol pada Sehun, "Ikut aku."

Lalu Chanyeol ke luar dari kamarnya. Sehun mengikutinya setengah linglung. Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengajak Sehun ke bar pribadinya. Chanyeol mengambil dua buah gelas kecil dari lemari beserta sebotol wine. Lalu dia mengisi gelas itu dengan es batu dan menuang wine ke dalamnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk lemas di sofa dan memberikan segelas wine itu padanya. Sehun menerima gelas itu dan meneguk habis isinya. Mengendurkan kembali syaraf-syarafnya yang menegang.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Sehun, meneguk minumannya, dan matanya mengamatinya, menyelidik ke dalaman isi hatinya.

"Jadi benar, kau mencintai Luhan?" tanyanya pelan, lebih seperti gumaman.

"Kau tidak bersama Luhan?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku mengantarnya pulang tidak lama setelah kami ke luar dari restoran."

"Tapi kau tadi..."

"Aku memancingmu Sehun, aku ingin melihat reaksimu. Tidak kusangka, rasa penasaranku membuat mukaku jadi babak belur."

Chanyeol mengusap lebam yang ada di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku," Sehun menunduk dan meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku..."

"Cemburu." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Sehun.

Sehun terhenyak, _**aku cemburu? Benarkah?**_

Sehun merasakan perasaan marah yang tidak tertahankan saat melihat Chanyeol sedang bercinta dengan gadis yang ia kira Luhan, Sehun merasakan sakit di dalam dada, seakan-akan ada yang meremas jantungnya.

Seperti inikah rasanya cemburu?

"Kau cemburu buta Sehun." Chanyeol kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti? Karena kau mencintainya."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tahu aku mencintai Luhan. Rasa ingin memilikinya, begitu kuat di dalam sini."

Sehun menunjuk dadanya, "...Tapi kenapa aku mencintai dia? Kenapa harus Luhan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Karena cinta tidak memilih."

"Aku tidak pantas untuk Luhan."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Sehun berdiri tegak di hadapan Chanyeol, merentangkan tangannya ke samping.

"Lihat aku Yeol, siapa aku? Aku pria simpanan, gigolo, atau apapun orang menyebutnya," Lalu Sehun terduduk kembali, lemas tak berdaya, "Aku bajingan... Bajingan kotor yang tidak ada artinya."

"Omong kosong! Kau manusia seperti yang lainnya Sehun, kau berhak memiliki cinta."

"Kau tidak mengerti..." gumam Sehun pelan.

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol menunduk dan menatap Sehun tajam. "Aku mengerti dirimu, lebih daripada yang kau tahu."

Lalu Chanyeol berdiri dan berbalik, berjalan ke meja bar dan menuang kembali wine ke dalam gelasnya.

"Kejar dia Sehun. Kalau kau laki-laki, kejar Luhan. Dapatkan cintanya, dia pantas untukmu."

Sehun terdiam, tekad yang kuat muncul dalam dadanya.

"Aku akan mengejarnya."

"Bagus... dan satu lagi,"

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun. Lalu tiba-tiba, dia melayangkan tinjunya ke pipinya, hingga membuat Sehun terlempar ke samping.

"Itu tadi sakit tahu."

Seringainya puas. Lalu Chanyeol berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamarnya,

"Sekarang kau boleh pulang, atau tidur di situ kalau mau. Aku akan meneruskan apa yang tadi kau kacaukan."

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat, membentuk senyuman kecil. Lalu Sehun menyeka darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

 _Bersiaplah Luhan, aku akan mengejarmu._

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

16 Januari 2018

Iya beneeer, luhan itu anaknya donghae ama yoonaaaa. kkkk~

Pasti kalian sebel banget ya sama hyuna dan ngerasa baca ini tu malah kek pair sehun hyuna, no guys, kenapa bagian mereka gak aku skip aja? soalnya biar kalian tau seberapa besar mereka saling ketergantungan, hyuna ada masalah ama suaminya dan sehun udah nganggap hyuna penyelamatnya. Dan... Sehun itu paling gak bisa nolak hyuna. Makanya dia selalu ngikutin apa yg hyuna mau, sehun tu udah ngerasa gak punya harga diri lagi(sebenernya, minder), kasarnya tu kek, ya mau gimana lagi, mau gak mau harus dia dituruti. Balas budi... mungkin.

Ka, ini tu TRILOGY yah? Mau diremake semuanya gak? Hmm, pengennya sii gitu, karena kebiasaanku dari dulu klo remake novel serian, gak berhenti di 1 seri. Cuman ini agak panjang ceritanya dan per chapter ada judul masing2. Mungkin aku bakal remake, cuman aku butuh waktu buat remakenya ya guys, jadi ditunggu aja.

Ka, ini emang segini ya per chapternya? Iya sayang, makanya itu aku usahain fast update. Ada bagian yg aku sambung, ada bagian yang emang kudu di pisah, jadi tetep sesuai dengan judul per chapternya. Jadi kadang aku sesuaikan dengan jalan ceritanya.

Kok makin curiga sii ama hyuna setelah chanyeol ngomong gitu, ada apakah?? Jangan2 hyuna mantan chanyeol lagi? Ini, bakal terjawab guys hohohooo

Oke segitu dulu yaa jawaban dari pertanyaan2 yg ada di review. Makasih makasih bangeeet. Kalian bikin aku jadi semangat nih buat update nya hehe

See yu next chaaap


	5. Together With Her

_**previous chapter...**_

 _Sehun meraih bahu Chanyeol dan menariknya kasar, hingga membuatnya terhuyung-huyung di hadapannya, dan sebelum Chanyeol menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sehun sudah melayangkan tinjunya pada rahangnya. Membuatnya terjengkang dan jatuh terduduk. Chanyeol menyeka ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah,_

 _"BRENGSEK KAU SEHUN!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"_

 _"KAU YANG BRENGSEK!"_

 _Teriak Sehun, lalu meloncat ke arahnya dan memukulinya secara bertubi-tubi._

 _"Beraninya kau meniduri Luhan, beraninya kau bercinta dengannya. Dia milikku! Kau dengar itu! Luhan milikku!"_

 _"Kejar dia Sehun. Kalau kau laki-laki, kejar Luhan. Dapatkan cintanya, dia pantas untukmu."_

 _Sehun terdiam, tekad yang kuat muncul dalam dadanya._

 _"Aku akan mengejarnya."_

 _Bersiaplah Luhan, aku akan mengejarmu._

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE DRAMA FAMILY MATURE

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Emptiness Of The Soul

by Andros Luvena

.

Chapter 5: Together with Her

.

.

Kelegaan memenuhi dadanya ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk mengejar Luhan. Sehun ingin memperbaiki dirinya, melepaskan hatinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang Sehun inginkan. Sehun tidak lagi memikirkan ketakutannya akan masa lalu. Kehadiran Luhan dalam jiwanya menghapus semua mimpi-mimpi yang selama bertahun-tahun menghantuinya.

Pembangunan supermall DH Corp sudah dimulai. Pagi ini, Sehun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meninjau secara langsung proses pembangunan tersebut. Di samping Sehun yang sedang menyetir, Chanyeol menatap serius ke layar laptopnya, melihat gambar rancangan gedung supermall yang akan dibangun.

"Menurutmu aku harus memulainya dari mana?"

Tanya Sehun mengusik keseriusannya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melihat Sehun.

"Menurutmu aku harus memulainya dari mana?"

"Apanya?"

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Luhan. Kau bilang aku harus mengejarnya. Aku harus mulai darimana?"

Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya untuk ketiga kalinya. Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop dan menatapnya sebal.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau berurusan dengan seorang gadis. Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

Lalu Chanyeol kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Luhan berbeda. Dia tidak sama dengan gadis-gadis lainnya, yang Sehun dekati hanya untuk ia tiduri.

Chanyeol mematikan laptopnya ketika Sehun membelokkan mobil dan menghentikannya di sebuah lahan kosong. Kemudian mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan kaki menuju tempat pembangunan.

Mereka menghampiri sebuah bangunan sederhana berupa ruang persegi yang menyerupai kamar, kamar itu digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan berbagai macam peralatan untuk bekerja. Ada seorang penjaga di sana. Penjaga itu berdiri dan tersenyum ramah melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Pagi, Tuan..." sapanya ramah.

"Pagi Eunhyuk."

Itulah hebatnya Chanyeol, dia hafal nama semua pekerja. Baik staff di kantor maupun buruh bangunan yang hanya sebagai pekerja sementara.

Sementara Chanyeol bercakap-cakap dengan Eunhyuk, Sehun masuk ke dalam dan mencari helm proyek. Lalu ke luar lagi dengan membawa dua helm proyek berwarna merah di tangannya. Sehun menyerahkan satu pada Chanyeol dan memakai yang satunya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun tidak begitu pintar bergaul dan beramah-tamah, karena itu Sehun bergeser agak jauh dari Chanyeol dan mengamati para pekerja.

Saat itulah Sehun melihat dia... Berlari di kejauhan dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

Apakah itu benar dia?

"Hai, Sehun."

Luhan sudah ada di hadapan Sehun, meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya, dan tersenyum malu-malu. Sehun mengucek matanya, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Itu memang dia, bodoh,"

Gumam Chanyeol yang sudah ada di belakang Sehun, bahunya menabrak bahu Sehun saat melewatinya.

"Hai Luhan."

Chanyeol mendekati Luhan dan mencium pipinya. _**Hei, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mencium pipi Luhan.**_

"Hei, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengamati Luhan yang mengenakan setelan blazer dan celana panjang warna ungu muda.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini," gumam Chanyeol menilai.

Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, kau mengirim pesan memintaku untuk datang ke sini, ada apa?"

 _ **Chanyeol meminta Luhan ke sini?**_

"Betul. Sehun dan aku ingin memperlihatkan proses pembangunan tahap awal padamu. Tapi..."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya,

"...kebetulan aku ada janji. Maaf Luhan, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Sehun akan mengurus semuanya, dia akan mengajakmu berkeliling."

 _ **Chanyeol merencanakan ini?**_

Sehun berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. Tidak melompat-lompat kegirangan dengan situasi ini.

Luhan melirik Sehun, "Okay, tidak masalah."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya, "Maaf Sehun, sepertinya aku harus meminjam kunci mobilmu," katanya. "Kau tidak keberatan nanti ditemani Sehun kan Luhan?"

Sehun bersorak dalam hati, _**thanks... Yeol.**_

"Tentu saja tidak."

Jawab Luhan, bibirnya melengkung ke atas, membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis. Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Sehun,

"Kunci mobilnya."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun. Sehun melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arahnya dan Chanyeol menyambarnya sebelum kunci itu jatuh ke tanah. Lalu dia pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan,

"Sampai jumpa Luhan..."

Sehun dan Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol sampai dia tidak terlihat. Sekarang... Hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan...

"Kita mau ke mana dulu?" Tanya Luhan mengakhiri kebisuan mereka.

"Sebentar, tunggu sebentar..." Sehun berjalan mundur dan menyuruhnya menunggu, "...Jangan ke mana-mana ya."

Kemudian Sehun berbalik dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar penyimpanan peralatan yang tadi Sehun masuki. Lalu Sehun ke luar dengan menenteng sebuah helm proyek di tangannya. Sehun berdiri di depan Luhan dan memakaikan helm itu padanya, agak terlalu longgar untuk kepala Luhan.

"Ini untuk melindungi kepalamu,"

Gumam Sehun, mata coklat Luhan terlihat melembut saat bertemu dengan matanya.

"Terima kasih..." Luhan berbisik pelan.

Sehun berdeham, "Okay, mari kita melihat-lihat."

Luhan berjalan di sampingnya saat Sehun mengajaknya berkeliling dan menerangkan proses pembangunan supermall miliknya.

"Jadi nantinya akan ada dua pintu utama, pintu untuk hotel dan pintu untuk supermall itu sendiri... ups,"

Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan yang condong ke samping karena tergelincir.

"Hati-hati _Fairy_..."

Tangan Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan, dan tangan Luhan mencengkeram bajunya kuat-kuat, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Sesaat mereka saling terpaku, sampai akhirnya Luhan bergerak dan Sehun membantunya untuk berdiri tegak kembali.

"Terima kasih," gumam Luhan pendek.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, menenangkan jantungnya yang terlanjur berdetak sangat kencang.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa... kau memanggilku Fairy?"

 _ **Oh...**_

"...Kalau aku boleh tahu..."

Sehun berdeham, menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Itu karena... saat pertama melihatmu, aku mengira kau seorang peri."

Ini menggelikan. Luhan pasti akan menertawakannya. Tapi Luhan hanya berpaling, menatap lembut padanya.

"Di mana itu?"

Merasa canggung, Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal,

"Di tengah hujan, kau merentangkan tangan dan memejamkan matamu... dan kau... tersenyum..."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "...Kau sangat menyukai hujan ya?"

Luhan masih menatapnya, kemudian dia tersenyum,

"Ya..." bisiknya, "Aku sangat menyukai hujan."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, menghindar dari tatapannya.

"Well, itu bagus..." Gumam Sehun.

Luhan berjalan mendahuluinya, dia mendekati sebuah pilar yang belum terpasang dan duduk di atasnya. Sehun menghampirinya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Selain hujan, apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Sehun.

"Umm... Aku suka petir."

Itu mengejutkannya.

"Aku juga suka pelangi, langit, hutan, laut, bintang, bulan, awan, matahari, pohon..."

"Tunggu."

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan berpaling menatapnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya...

"Apakah bisa diselipkan kata ' _kamu_ ' sebelum kata pelangi?"

Luhan mengangguk, meski terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun maksud.

"Aku juga suka ' _kamu_ '..."

Luhan terbelalak, menatapnya yang berusaha menahan tawa. Kemudian dia tergelak. Sehun tersenyum memandangnya yang tertawa lepas. Anak-anak rambut yang terlepas dari jalinan rambutnya berterbangan tertiup angin, membelai-belai pipinya, membuat Sehun merasa iri dengan anak-anak rambut tersebut. Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan menatapnya dengan masih menyimpan sorot geli pada matanya.

"Jadi... mau makan siang denganku?" Tanya Sehun berharap.

Luhan menggeleng, dan Sehun berusaha menekan rasa kecewanya. Tidak apa Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam?" gumam Luhan dibalik senyumannya.

Luhan kembali mengejutkannya. Dia menelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat alisnya, melihatnya yang hanya ternganga. Sehun tersadar, dan kebahagiaan menyerbu hatinya.

"Okay. Nanti malam?" kata Luhan cepat. Luhan kembali tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah makan malam dengan seorang gadis, karena itu ia meminta bantuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merekomendasikan sebuah restoran dengan konsep berputar yang cukup romantis.

Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk reservasi tempat. Tapi, Sehun khawatir Luhan tidak menyukainya. Luhan agak berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan. Sehun pun tidak melakukan reservasi. Ia pikir, toh ini bukan malam minggu. Mungkin restoran tidak begitu ramai.

Sehun berada di depan pintu rumahnya tepat pukul 7, menekan bel beberapa kali sebelum Luhan membukakan pintu. Luhan berdiri di depan pintu, dengan gaun malam biru gelap sepanjang lutut yang membalut tubuhnya, sepatu high heels warna senada melengkapi penampilannya. Luhan terlihat sangat seksi di matanya.

"Siapa di luar, sayang?"

Terdengar suara perempuan dengan logat asing dari dalam rumah.

Luhan terlihat gugup. "Teman, Bi."

Jawab Luhan setengah berteriak. Seorang wanita ke luar dan menghampiri mereka. Matanya menyipit saat menatap Luhan,

"Teman?"

Kemudian dia berpaling menatap Sehun dan terlihat seperti menilainya. Sehun tersenyum padanya, dia membalas senyumannya dan menegaskan pertanyaannya pada Luhan.

"Kau yakin hanya teman?"

"Ya Bi, dan aku akan ke luar dengannya sekarang."

Kata Luhan terlihat terburu-buru. Lalu dia meraih tangan Sehun, bersiap untuk berlalu, tapi wanita itu menahannya.

"Setidaknya perkenalkan bibi pada temanmu."

Luhan tersenyum gugup, Sehun mengambil inisiatif dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Sehun."

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat dan menyambut uluran tangannya,

"Panggil saja Tiff, Tiffany," gumamnya ramah.

Sehun mengangguk, "Okay, Tiff."

Tiffany tertawa, "Okay, sekarang kau boleh pergi Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun."

Sehun membungkuk sopan, "Saya juga."

Lalu Luhan menggeretku, meninggalkan Bibi-nya.

"Bibimu sangat ramah," gumam Sehun setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"Ya, dia adik kembar Ibuku."

"Ibumu mempunyai saudara kembar?"

Sekilas Sehun teringat cerita Hayoung tentang saudara kembar Luhan yang hilang.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, tapi matanya menunjukkan kalau dia enggan menceritakan tentang dirinya, Sehun pun tidak lagi mengungkitnya.

"Kau mau mengajakku makan malam di mana?"

Setengah melamun, Luhan bertanya padanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Pure Dine n' Drinks?"

Sehun meliriknya, ingin melihat reaksi Luhan. Menurut Chanyeol, setiap gadis pasti suka dengan resto itu. Tapi Luhan... tidak. Dia hanya termangu dan menatap ke luar jendela. Sehun menstarter mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Kau sudah reservasi tempat di resto itu?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Bagus."

Tiba-tiba Luhan terlihat bersemangat. Sehun mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat lain," Luhan tersenyum misterius, "Tempat yang lebih asik."

Lalu Luhan membungkukkan badannya ke depan dan melihat ke atas dari kaca jendela depan mobil, melihat cuaca hari ini.

" _Not bad_ ," gumam Luhan pada diri sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Tanya Sehun penasaran. Kembali Luhan tersenyum misterius,

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Sehun melihat Luhan dengan sudut matanya, Luhan memang berbeda.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dan mengangkat alisnya dengan cara yang jenaka,

"Itu pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif."

Sehun terkekeh, "Ya, maaf aku hanya penasaran."

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama melihatmu, aku pikir kau baru berumur 15 atau 16 tahun."

Sehun meliriknya dan melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seolah-olah merasa terhina dengan ucapannya, tapi Sehun tahu dia tidak merasa seperti itu.

"Sekarang?"

"Well, kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari perkiraanku sebelumnya."

Luhan terlihat lega mendengarnya, "Itu bagus," seringainya, lalu dia berpaling dariku. "Umurku 19 tahun," gumamnya.

Kali ini Sehun yang menarik nafas lega.

"Ada apa dengan gaun dan high heels? Kau sering menggunakannya akhir-akhir ini."

"Kupikir kau menyukainya?"

Sehun menyeringai, menangkap maksud dari ucapannya.

"Jadi, kau mengenakan gaun dan high heels itu karena berpikir aku menyukainya?"

"Tidak! Bukan. Maksudku... Ah aku tidak tahu!"

Luhan terlihat panik dan memalingkan mukanya ke samping. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi mulusnya. Cahaya lampu dari beberapa mobil yang berpapasan dengan mereka, membuat Sehun bisa leluasa melihat rona merah itu.

Menurutnya, itu sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat reaksi spontan Luhan, lalu ia letakkan tangannya ke atas tangan Luhan yang berada di atas pahanya dan meremasnya lembut. Luhan terlihat kaget dan mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya, menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar. Sehun tersenyum menenangkannya,

"Aku menyukainya, Fairy," gumam Sehun.

Lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas roda kemudi. Mata Luhan melembut, lalu dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam di atas pangkuannya.

"Sekedar informasi," Sehun kembali bersuara, "Aku menyukai apapun yang kau pakai."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu... Kau yang pertama," gumam Luhan pelan.

Wajahnya terlihat sendu saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Luhan, tapi Sehun tidak ingin menanyakannya.

"Berhenti di depan."

Kata Luhan tiba-tiba, tangannya menunjuk papan nama sebuah restoran western.

"Kita makan malam di sana?"

"Tidak. Tapi kita akan membeli makan malam di sana."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, dan menghentikan mobil di depan resto itu. Lalu berbalik menghadapnya, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

"Kau, turunlah dan beli apapun yang bisa dijadikan makan malam dan sebotol wine,"

Sisi lain yang baru Sehun lihat pada Luhan, 'bossy'. Sehun turun dari mobil dan mengikuti perintahnya. Lalu kembali dengan membawa dua porsi tenderloin steak dan sebotol Paul Jaboulet di tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum manis saat melihatnya duduk dan meletakkan bawaannya di pangkuannya. Lalu Sehun kembali mengendarai mobilnya.

"Kau harus mengikuti arah yang kutunjuk."

"Tidak masalah. Kau adalah bosnya," gumam Sehun. Luhan terlihat suka dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

.

.

.

Sekarang, di sinilah mereka. Duduk di atas mobil, di tepi jalan kecil **tempat pertama kali Sehun melihat Luhan**. Sehun sudah melepas jas-nya, sedangkan high heels Luhan tergeletak begitu saja di bawah mobil.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan dua porsi tenderloin steak dan setengah botol Paul Jaboulet. Tanpa pisau dan garpu, tanpa gelas wine. Mereka saling menjilat tangan yang belepotan, Luhan menjilat tangan Sehun dengan lembut.

Lidah Luhan menyapu habis sisa-sisa makanan di jarinya, dan Sehun berusaha tidak memikirkan efek dari lidah lembutnya pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sialnya saat gilirannya menjilat tangan Luhan, Luhan merogohkan jarinya ke tenggorokannya, membuat Sehun tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

Luhan tergelak, kemudian menyodorkan botol wine yang isinya tinggal setengah padanya. Tapi Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menatapnya tajam. Luhan terdiam, dengan tangan yang satunya, Sehun mengambil botol wine dalam genggamannya dan meletakkannya di sampingnya.

Lalu meluruskan jari-jarinya dengan lembut, dan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada bola matanya, Sehun mendekatkan jari-jari tangan Luhan pada bibirnya.

Luhan menahan nafas saat Sehun menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke bibirnya dan menelusurinya dengan lidahnya. Membersihkannya sampai tak ada sisa makanan pada jarinya. Saat Sehun melakukan itu, pandangannya sama sekali tidak terlepas dari matanya.

"Sekarang sudah bersih..." Gumam Sehun.

Luhan menarik tangannya dari genggamannya, dan meskipun dengan penerangan yang minimum, Sehun yakin telah melihat rona merah pada pipinya. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah,

"Kenapa?"

Luhan hanya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak Sehun mengerti, seperti gumaman... ' _bukan urusanmu'_ atau semacamnya. Sehun mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakannya. Lalu menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau merokok?" tanya Luhan.

"Kadang-kadang."

"Situasi seperti apa yang membuatmu ingin merokok?"

Sehun kembali menghisap rokok dan menghembuskannya, berusaha agar asapnya tidak mengenai Luhan.

"Mungkin... saat stres, atau seperti sekarang... saat aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikiranku."

Luhan berpaling menatap Sehun dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudku... seperti... yah jika seorang pria berdekatan dengan seorang gadis cantik dan seksi, menurutmu, apa yang pria itu pikirkan? Hal seperti itulah yang ingin aku alihkan dari pikiranku."

Sehun menatapnya penuh arti. Luhan ternganga menatapnya,

"Kau...menjijikkan!!!" teriaknya membuat Sehun tergelak.

Lucu dan menggemaskan. Itulah yang Sehun pikirkan ketika melihat ekspresinya saat Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir kalau itu menjijikkan? Itu hal yang sangat-sangat normal, seperti kau membutuhkan udara, tanaman membutuhkan air..."

Luhan menutup telinganya dan terkikik geli, "Sudah, hentikan..." gumamnya dengan muka merah padam.

Sehun tersenyum dan menghisap rokoknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu membuangnya ke jalan raya. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat Sehun sangat ingin menciumnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Luhan mendekap kedua kakinya yang tertekuk hingga lututnya menyentuh dada, dan meletakkan dagunya di atas lutut. Sedangkan Sehun berbaring telentang di sampingnya beralaskan kedua lengannya dengan salah satu kaki yang setengah tertekuk, menatap langit yang hanya memiliki sedikit bintang, dengan bulan separuh yang menyembul malu-malu di balik awan.

"Menurutmu, apa ini makan malam yang romantis? Dengan langit yang tanpa bintang dan hanya bulan separuh, bukannya bulan penuh," gumam Sehun sambil menunjuk langit.

Luhan melepaskan dekapan pada lututnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya

"Menurutmu romantis itu apa hanya sebatas langit penuh bintang dan bulan yang bersinar penuh?"

Sehun terdiam, menelaah ucapannya. Sehun tidak tahu, ia tidak pernah memikirkan kata itu sebelumnya.

"Menurutku, romantis itu... suatu masa dimana kita merasa bahagia, sesederhana apapun kejadian yang membuat kita bahagia. Apa malam ini kau bahagia?"

Luhan berbisik di sampingnya. Sehun menoleh, menatap matanya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku bahagia..." gumam Sehun pelan.

"Aku juga. Berarti, kita melewatkan malam yang romantis saat ini..."

"Meski dengan langit tanpa bintang?"

"Meski dengan langit tanpa bintang."

"Meski hanya ada bulan separuh di atas kita?"

"Meski hanya ada bulan separuh di atas kita."

"Sesederhana itukah?"

"Ya, memang sesederhana itu."

Sehun menatap wajahnya yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, sampai Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan bangkit, kemudian duduk kembali,

"Kau harus mengantarku pulang, ini sudah malam."

Sehun melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah kecewa. Sudah lewat pukul sepuluh, kenapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu?

Sehun bangkit dan meloncat turun dari atas mobil, lalu membantu Luhan menuruni mobilnya dengan mengangkat pinggangnya. Sebelum turun, Luhan meraih jas-nya dan botol wine yang masih tergeletak di atas mobil. Lalu Luhan menyerahkannya pada Sehun saat kakinya sudah menginjak tanah.

Sehun menerimanya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, dia melangkah masuk, lalu Sehun ambil high heels-nya dan dengan seringaian pada wajahnya, Sehun melemparkan high heels itu ke pangkuannya.

Lalu Sehun memutar dan duduk di sampingnya, berbalik ke belakang dan meletakkan jas serta botol wine itu di jok belakang. Kemudian berbalik kembali menghadap kemudi. Sehun melihat Luhan tidak memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kau harus memakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Kata Sehun, lalu ia mendekat dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya. Luhan terlihat gugup. Setelah selesai dengan Luhan , Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pipinya, lalu memasang sabuk pengaman untuk dirinya sendiri dan mulai menstarter mobil.

"Kapan aku bisa bersamamu lagi?"

Tanya Sehun saat mobil sudah melaju, menembus kegelapan jalan kecil itu.

"Kapanpun kau mau."

Sehun tersenyum senang, "Besok?"

Desak Sehun. Luhan terkikik geli, dan hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku harus ke kampus dulu besok."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah, aku bersama Hayoung."

Hayoung. Teman Luhan yang menyebalkan itu ya.

"Hayoung bukannya temanmu yang pernah menemanimu makan malam bersama Chanyeol itu kan?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul, "Teman kencanmu malam itu," gumamnya penuh arti.

Sehun meringis, "Dia bukan teman kencanku."

Lalu Sehun teringat sikapnya malam itu, dan ingin mencari tahu sedikit tentangnya.

"Kau terlihat dekat dengannya."

"Hayoung temanku sejak kecil, rumah kami berdekatan."

"Tapi dia terlihat lebih... dewasa."

"Dia memang tiga tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi kami sangat cocok. Dia tidak menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningku, _**sikap Hayoung tidak menunjukkan itu.**_

"Katanya, dia sering melihatmu di nightclub."

Hayoung sudah mengatakannya pada Sehun.

"Menurutnya kau playboy."

"Oh ya?"

Luhan menunduk, "Dia memperingatkanku agar jangan terlalu dekat denganmu. Katanya, kau hanya mendekati wanita untuk ditiduri,"

Oh tidak. Sehun harus membungkam mulut si jalang itu.

"Kau percaya?" Tanya Sehun was-was.

Luhan berpaling dan menatapnya, "Tentu saja. Hayoung punya fotomu bersama seorang gadis seksi. Kalian sedang... ehm... kau tahu maksudku..." Luhan mengerutkan hidungnya, "...ber...cumbu..." katanya dengan susah payah.

 _ **Damn it.**_

Di luar kejengkelan Sehun terhadap Hayoung, ia merasa geli melihat betapa canggungnya Luhan saat mengatakan 'bercumbu'.

"Tapi kau mau kuajak makan malam." gumam Sehun menahan senyum. Luhan tersipu,

"Biasanya aku menurut pada Hayoung. Dia satu-satunya temanku, kau tahu..."

Luhan melihat Sehun sekilas, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"...Tapi, kata Chanyeol... pada dasarnya kau pria yang baik, hanya... kau mempunyai sedikit masalah yang membuatmu agak... kehilangan arah. Jadi..."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya,

"...tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba untuk mengenalmu. Kita bisa berteman, selama..."

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan tersenyum malu-malu, "Kau tidak berusaha memaksaku untuk telentang di ranjangmu."

Sehun ternganga tak percaya mendengar Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu Luhan..." gumam Sehun diantara tawa.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di halaman rumah Luhan dan melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di sana.

"Mereka sudah kembali." gumam Luhan sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Siapa?"

"Orangtuaku."

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan menerima uluran tangannya dan melangkah turun.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke dalam?"

Tanya Sehun. Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian mereka mendengar Tiffany memanggil mereka.

"Kamukah itu, Luhan?"

"Ya, Tiff."

"Oh dear, kemarilah. Ajak Sehun masuk."

Luhan menatapnya sambil menahan senyum.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, hanya agak mengherankan melihat Tiff bisa mengingat namamu. Dia sangat pelupa, kau tahu?"

Sehun tersenyum senang, "Sepertinya itu pertanda baik." gumam Sehun.

Luhan menggandeng tangannya, mengajak Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Luhan melepaskan gandengannya saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah, di mana kedua orang tuanya berada.

Sehun melihat Tiffany yang berdiri di samping seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya -yang Sehun yakini sebagai Ibunya Luhan, dan seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah, sedang duduk di sofa.

Tiffany menghampiri Sehun, "Ini Sehun YoonA, 'teman' Luhan yang tadi aku ceritakan," Katanya menekankan kata 'teman' saat mengucapkannya. "Sehun, itu YoonA dan Donghae, orang tua Luhan."

"Sehun bekerja pada perusahaan properti yang membangun supermall kita, Ayah."

Kata Luhan, kenapa suaranya terdengar bergetar? Donghae berdiri dan menghampirinya,

"Halo Sehun, saya sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu. Seorang pengusaha muda yang jenius."

"Berita di media terlalu berlebihan."

Gumam Sehun, lalu mereka berjabat tangan dengan hangat.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan sudah sampai sejauh apa proses pembangunan proyek kami."

Donghae membimbing Sehun untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya.

"Donghae, itu sangat tidak sopan."

Tegur Tiffany yang disambut dengan tawa YoonA. Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya, membuat Sehun menahan senyum.

"Maafkan kami Sehun,"

Kata YoonA lembut. Lalu beliau duduk di samping suaminya yang langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pundaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ya, kata Tiffany kalian tadi ke luar untuk makan malam ya? Kemana?"

Sehun melirik Luhan, dan sangat membingungkannya melihatnya berdiri di sudut ruangan, sendirian dan termangu. Seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Sehun memutuskan untuk merahasiakan tempat kencan mereka malam ini.

"Hanya ke restoran tempat biasa saya ke sana." Gumam Sehun pelan.

YonA menatapnya, dan seperti mengingat sesuatu, dia bertanya pada suaminya,

"Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang, sayang. Apa kau juga merasakannya?"

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu berdeham, "Kau benar…"

Sehun tidak memperhatikan apa yang mereka katakan. Perhatian Sehun teralihkan sepenuhnya pada Luhan yang kini sedang berbicara pada Tiffany. Lalu Tiffany membimbingnya ke lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan bagian dalam rumah yang lebih pribadi.

"Sepertinya, saya harus permisi dulu."

Kata Sehun menghentikan diskusi mereka. Orang tua Luhan terlihat terkejut mendengar suaranya. Mereka pasti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang serius.

"Oh, iya Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

YoonA menjawab dengan gugup, lalu dia berdiri diikuti suaminya. Mereka mengantar Sehun sampai depan pintu, dan Mama Luhan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Sehun meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Ada yang aneh dengan mereka, Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tidak bersikap seperti orangtua dan anak pada umumnya.

Mengapa?

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki apartemen, jasnya Sehun sampirkan di lengan kanannys, dan Sehun membawa wine yang tadi ia minum bersama Luhan dengan senyuman lebar. Masih tersisa setengah, dan ada bekas bibir Luhan di mulut botolnya. Sehun akan mengingat wine ini. Paul Jaboulet Hermitage La Chapelle tahun 2001.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun terkejut melihat HyunA yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Oh… Hai…" Sapa Sehun gugup.

HyunA memperhatikan penampilannya, "Kau habis makan malam? Bersama klien?" tanyanya.

"Eh… Iya."

Sehun tidak berbohong kan? Luhan memang kliennya. Lalu Sehun meletakkan botol wine yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja dan menyampirkan jasnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Ah… Kau membawa wine…"

HyunA meraih botol wine yang baru saja Sehun letakkan dan bersiap membuka botolnya ketika Sehun merebutnya kembali. HyunA terlihat terkejut.

"Maaf…" Kata Sehun gugup, "Maaf HyunA, tapi wine ini…"

Sehun tidak tahu mau menjelaskan apa. Apa Sehun harus bilang ' _ **maaf HyunA, tapi ada bekas bibir gadis yang kucintai di mulut botol ini, dan aku ingin meminumnya untuk diriku sendiri'**_. Itu tidak lucu.

"Aku mengerti…" gumam HyunA.

Sehun menatapnya khawatir.

"Botol itu pasti bekas bibir Chanyeol. Itu satu-satunya alasan kau melarangku meminum wine itu. Betul kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, diam-diam menarik nafas lega.

HyunA berbalik, "Mandilah Sehun. Aku menunggumu di kamar khusus,"

Katanya, lalu HyunA melangkah meninggalkannya. Kenapa sekarang Sehun merasa takut?

Sehun mandi dengan perasaan kacau. Sehun tidak ingin bersama HyunA, tapi ia tidak ingin menyakitinya. Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?

Saat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamar khusus, HyunA sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan lingerie warna hitam yang terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya. Rambut hitam sebahunya tergerai agak berantakan, membuat penampilannya terlihat makin seksi. Kebimbangan muncul dalam hati Sehun, antara menuruti nuraninya atau… kejantanannya. Sudah dua minggu Sehun tidak berhubungan seks, dan itu berpengaruh pada prinsipnya saat ini.

Sehun mencintai Luhan, Sehun tahu itu.

Tapi setelah dua minggu hanya merasakan blue balls, dan sekarang… melihat HyunA yang menatapnya sayu… dengan jemarinya yang menelusuri kulit payudaranya yang terekspos… bibir yang mendesah menyebut namanya… membuat milik Sehun yang di bawah sana berdenyut, menuntut untuk dipenuhi kebutuhannya.

Tidak!

Sehun memejamkan matanya, "Maafkan aku HyunA…"

Gumam Sehun, lalu ia berbalik dan menyambar botol wine yang tergeletak di meja depan sebelum berlari ke luar apartemen.

.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya secepat kilat menuju ke kediaman Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia lari dari HyunA, bisa saja ia bercinta dengannya, Sehun selalu bisa dengannya.

Selama 8 tahun, Sehun selalu bisa menyingkirkan harga dirinya dan selalu melayaninya. Kenapa sekarang Sehun merasa salah jika bercinta dengan HyunA?

Sehun merasa… itu tidak benar.

Sehun berhenti agak jauh dari rumah Luhan. Pagarnya sudah tertutup rapat, tentu saja, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Sehun mengamati rumah Luhan, mengira-ngira di mana letak kamarnya. Tidak. Sehun tidak berniat untuk menyelinap masuk, hanya saja… jika mengetahui di mana dia berada, itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, bahwa Sehun berada dekat dengannya.

Suara pintu gerbang yang digeser dengan hati-hati mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sehun melihat seorang satpam yang ke luar, disusul dengan sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

Itu… Luhan. Dia mengenakan kaos oblong putih dan celana katun pendek.

Luhan berbicara pada satpam itu, satpam itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, kemudian satpam itu membungkuk pada Luhan dan masuk lagi ke dalam untuk menutup pintu gerbang kembali. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Sehun bergegas menjalankan mobilnya dan menyusulnya.

Sehun berhenti tepat di samping Luhan dan menggeser duduknya untuk membuka kaca mobil.

"Masuklah Fairy…"

Gumam Sehun, lalu membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

"Sehun?"

Luhan terlihat heran dengan kehadirannya, tapi Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa seorang gadis ke luar sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar," gumamnya.

"Orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?"

"Mereka sudah pergi lagi."

"Bukankah mereka baru datang tadi?"

Luhan menatapnya dan tersenyum, "Kau tidak tahu ya? Mereka tidak tinggal bersamaku."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku tinggal bersama Tiffany sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, sejak suaminya meninggal dan dia tidak ingin tinggal di Sheffield lagi."

"Lalu, apa kau terbiasa ke luar pada saat tengah malam seperti ini?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak juga. Hanya jika dirasa perlu."

"Menurutmu saat ini perlu?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum, tapi dia tidak menjawabnya. Sesaat mereka terdiam.

"Sehun, maukah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

"Tentu saja," gumam Sehun, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Grand Xiaolu Hotel."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan melihat dia sedang menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Sehun kembali fokus pada jalanan. Luhan seperti memendam kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Sehun merasa ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya dan menghiburnya.

"Xiaolu… Nama hotelnya mirip dengan namamu."

Gumam Sehun, ia merasa familiar dengan nama hotel itu.

"Itu nama saudara kembarku. Ayahku membangun hotel itu lima tahun yang lalu."

Sekarang Sehun ingat, lima tahun yang lalu… Perusahaan Joongki membangun sebuah hotel yang memiliki 555 kamar, dengan 55 lantai beserta basement. Ada banyak angka 5 di sana, sekarang Sehun mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau memiliki saudara kembar."

"Xiaolu hilang saat berumur lima tahun."

Oh ya… Sehun sudah mendengarnya dari wanita jalang itu.

"Saat itu, kami…keluargaku dalam perjalanan piknik ke luar kota."

Suara Luhan bergetar saat menceritakan kisahnya,

"Ayah berhenti di sebuah kota kecil yang sangat indah untuk istirahat. Kota yang jarang sekali penduduknya, tapi aku ingat, kami melewati sebuah rumah besar berwarna putih yang sangat besar dan indah. Kupikir…"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "…rumah itu agak mirip dengan mansion milik bangsawan Inggris."

Luhan menghentikan ceritanya sejenak.

"...Kami berhenti di pinggir hutan. Ada sungai kecil di sana. Ayah menggelar kain coklat yang dibawanya dari rumah, sedangkan Ibu menyiapkan makan siang kami."

Sehun menyimak cerita Luhan dengan serius, sesekali menoleh kepadanya dan menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin. Memberikan dukungan padanya.

"...Banyak kupu-kupu di sana. Setelah makan, aku mengajak Xiaolu untuk menangkap kupu-kupu, kami pergi agak terlalu jauh… sampai aku tidak sadar sudah kehilangan Xiaolu."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang,

"...Kupikir dia sudah kembali lebih dulu. Maka aku langsung kembali tanpa mencarinya terlebih dahulu. Saat itu…langit sangat gelap, dan hujan sudah mulai turun. Aku pun berlari sangat kencang, dan melihat Ayah dan Ibu sudah berada di dalam mobil, mereka berteriak menyuruhku cepat.

"...Aku mengira Xiaolu sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama mereka. Aku masuk ke mobil dan mereka menjalankan mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Mama sangat panik melihat hujan yang turun sangat deras disertai angin yang kencang dan guntur yang terus-terusan menggelegar, sehingga Ayah harus mengemudi sambil menenangkan Ibu.

"...Setelah kami sudah melewati daerah yang terkena badai, kami baru sadar bahwa Xiaolu sudah tidak bersama kami. Kami langsung kembali untuk mencari Xiaolu, tapi jalan yang tadi kami lewati sudah ditutup karena terkena longsor.

"...Tidak ada alternatif jalan lain. Ayah berniat menyewa helikopter untuk kembali, tapi cuaca yang belum stabil memungkinkan badai bisa datang kembali. Pihak berwajib menyarankan kami untuk menunggu."

"Kau mengingat itu semua?" tanya Sehun kagum. Luhan menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Maksudku, saat itu kau baru berumur 5 tahun kan? Dan kau mengingat semuanya secara mendetail."

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Ingatanku sangat kuat. Tidak seperti Xiaolu… dia pelupa."

Ada nada getir pada suara Luhan.

"Lalu kalian menunggu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya. Dua hari kemudian kami kembali. Tapi kami tidak menemukan Xiaolu. Tidak ada satu pun penduduk yang pernah bertemu dengan Xiaolu."

"Juga penghuni rumah putih yang besar itu?"

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Katamu tadi, kau melihat rumah besar berwarna putih yang sangat indah. Apa kalian juga menanyakan tentang Xiaolu pada pemilik rumah itu?"

"Oh ya, kami berniat menanyakannya. Tapi rumah itu kosong. Kata penduduk setempat, pemiliknya baru pindah sehari sebelum kami ke sana."

Sehun teringat sikap Donghae dan Yoona saat ia bertemu dengan mereka. Jika diperhatikan, mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Luhan saat itu.

"Apa orangtuamu menyalahkanmu dengan hilangnya Xiaolu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Luhan menjawab cepat, tapi kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka hanya terlalu sedih…" gumamnya.

Mendengar suaranya, Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang meremas hatinya. Sehun mengerti Luhan… Sehun mengerti…

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong apa kau akan menginap di hotel itu?"

Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan kesedihan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku memang mempunyai kamar di sana. Tapi aku ke sana bukan untuk menumpang tidur."

"Aku tertarik dengan bagian kau memiliki kamar di sana."

Gumam Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Luhan tersipu dan memukul pundaknya dengan tangan mungilnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh geli.

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" Tanya Sehun memohon.

"Apa itu karena aku mempunyai kamar di sana?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu."

"Mungkin aku akan berdiri di atap hotel semalaman,"

"Itu menarik."

"Okay, ikutlah."

Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh terlihat bersama."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Turunkan aku beberapa meter sebelum hotel, dan setelah aku masuk, baru kau boleh masuk. Tapi ingat, kau harus menyelinap untuk bisa sampai ke atas."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Itu urusanmu," gumamnya. "Lantai 55 kamar no. 554."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya akan menunggumu selama 10 menit di sana. Lebih dari itu, silahkan pulang kembali."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Kau sangat kejam."

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul, mata coklat lembutnya menatap tajam matanya, membuat Sehun. meleleh dan tak berdaya.

"Perhatikan jalan," gumam Luhan geli.

Sehun tersentak dan meluruskan kembali laju mobilnya yang sudah melenceng dari jalurnya. Luhan tertawa, dan Sehun tersenyum, merasa lega melihatnya sudah melupakan kesedihannya.

"Berhenti di depan," serunya sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya perlahan.

"Aku turun di sini," gumam Luhan.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang turun dari mobil, dan sebelum menutup pintu, Luhan membungkuk dan berkata,

"Bersenang-senanglah, Sehun. Pengawasan hotel ini sangat ketat."

Lalu Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melenggang pergi.

Ketika Luhan sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya, Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju halaman hotel, turun dari mobil dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada petugas valet yang menghampirinya.

Sehun memasuki lobby hotel, dan merasa putus asa ketika melihat banyaknya petugas hotel di sana. Sehun tidak mungkin bisa menyelinap masuk, dengan banyaknya petugas hotel yang berkeliaran.

Seorang petugas menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya dibantu, Tuan?"

Sehun berdeham, lalu mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya.

"Saya Sehun, dari SHF Group."

Petugas hotel itu memperhatikan tanda pengenalnya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya Tuan Sehun. Bisa saya bantu?"

"Perusahaan kami sedang menangani proyek pembangunan supermall dan hotel milik DH Corp. Kebetulan tadi saya lewat sini, dan saya berpikir untuk melihat-lihat hotel ini. Hanya sebagai perbandingan untuk pembangunan hotel yang akan kami bangun nantinya. Apa itu diperbolehkan?"

"Silahkan Anda tunggu sebentar, saya konfirmasi dulu pada atasan saya."

 _ **Waktunya tidak akan cukup.**_

"Tidak usah, sebaiknya besok saja saya kembali."

Petugas itu mengangguk, dan Sehun berbalik ke luar dari lobby. Sehun membelokkan langkahnya ke belakang gedung. Hanya ada beberapa petugas yang lewat, saat Sehun menelusuri area belakang hotel yang agak sepi. Sehun menyelinap masuk ke gudang dan menemukan lift barang di sana.

 _ **Ini kesempatanku.**_

Sehun bergegas masuk ke lift itu dan menekan tombol 55.

Melirik jam tangannya, Sehun ke luar dari lift, dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan kotak-kotak kayu. Sehun mendekati pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Memastikan tidak ada petugas di lorong hotel, dan segera menyelinap ke luar saat Sehun yakin tidak ada petugas yang berkeliaran.

Tidak ada banyak pintu di lantai ini, hanya ada tiga dengan pintu yang baru saja Sehun lewati. Dua pintu lainnya terletak berhadapan, no. 554 dan no. 555. Kembali Sehun melirik jam tangannya untuk memastikan Sehun belum terlambat, lalu ia ketuk pintu kamar no. 554.

Luhan membuka pintu dengan senyuman lebar pada bibirnya, dia melongokkan kepalanya, melihat ke ujung lorong, dan menyuruhnya masuk ketika yakin tidak ada orang lain selain Sehun di sini.

Sehun masuk dan tertegun, ini bukan kamar hotel biasa. Ini Penthouse. Saat mendengar Luhan berkata bahwa dia memiliki sebuah kamar di hotel ini, tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sehun yang dimaksud 'kamar' olehnya adalah sebuah Penthouse.

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh, dan dia hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan jenaka. Lalu Luhan menggandeng tangannya, mengajak Sehun memasuki lift kecil yang ada di Penthousenya.

Angin dingin menerpa wajah Sehun saat pintu lift terbuka. Luhan mengajaknya ke atap Penthouse-nya, memperlihatkan pemandangan langit yang sangat luar biasa. Pantulan cahaya dari bulan yang bersinar penuh membiaskan warna keemasan pada permukaan kolam renang yang hampir memenuhi atap.

Sehun berdecak kagum. "Ini… benar-benar indah." gumamnya mengagumi keindahan malam yang memukau.

"Ini tidak akan lama," gumam Luhan.

Ada senyum pada suaranya. Sehun berpaling menatapnya,

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja."

Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh misteri, membuat Sehun terkekeh geli. Luhan duduk di lantai atap, dan menggeret Sehun agar ikut duduk di sampingnya. Sehun menunjuk tembok tinggi yang membatasi kolam renang,

"Ada apa dibalik tembok itu?"

"Sama dengan di sini, hanya itu milik Xiaolu."

"Apa kamar, maksudku 'Penthouse' no. 555 itu juga milik Xiaolu?"

Tanya Sehun, meliriknya tajam saat mengucapkan Penthouse. Luhan tertawa dan mengangguk,

"Ayah dan Ibu sengaja menjadikan lantai 55 khusus untuk Penthouse kami."

"Tapi bukannya Xiaolu…"

"Mereka masih berharap, suatu saat akan menemukan Xiaolu. Begitupun denganku."

Sehun merengkuh bahu mungilnya dan mendekapnya erat,

"Kau pasti bisa menemukan Xiaolu."

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya, aroma lembut dan manis dari tubuhnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciuman sehun. Membangkitkan khayalan-khayalan yang berusaha Sehun pendam dalam-dalam.

Tubuh Sehun menegang saat Luhan bergerak, membuat rambut halusnya menggesek lehernya, dan miliknya langsung terasa keras di bawah sana.

 _ **Oh shit…**_

Ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuk Sehun. Luhan menatap langit dengan senyuman di bibirnya, memperhatikan bulan dan ribuan bintang yang bertebaran.

Lalu senyumannya semakin lebar, dan bibir tipisnya yang selalu bisa membuat pandangan Sehun hanya terpaku padanya, mulai menghitung mundur.

"10... 9... 8... 7… 6... 5… 4… 3… 2…1!"

Sim salabim… Langit yang tadinya terang menjadi gelap seketika. Sehun mendongak dan mendapati awan hitam sudah menutupi sebagian isi langit.

"Ini kejutannya…"

Gumam Luhan, dia berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sehun, melebarkan tangannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam, dan bibirnya membentuk senyum penuh kerinduan.

Deja vu… Sehun merasa pernah mengalami kejadian ini. Sebaris kilat muncul di ujung langit, Sehun mendongak dan menatap langit cemas.

"Fairy, sebaiknya kita ke bawah, sepertinya akan ada badai."

Suara Sehun kabur, terkalahkan oleh suara angin yang bergemuruh, Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Sehun kembali menatap langit dengan cemas. Angin kencang menghantam tubuhnya, mengingatkannya akan sebuah kesadaran yang terpendam.

"Luhan…"

Panggil Sehun setengah berteriak. Tapi suara halilintar yang menggelegar mengalahkan suaranya. Luhan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sehun mendekap tubuhnya yang bergetar, dan ketika Sehun merasakan tetesan air yang membasahi tubuhnya, ia mendongak ngeri.

Sehun benci hujan…

Sehun merasa tubuhnya menjadi kaku, pandangannya berkabut… Kilasan-kilasan kejadian pada masa lalunya berkelebat dalam benaknya. Suara-suara yang menghantuinya selama ini berdenging di telinganya.

Sehun melihat tubuh Ibu yang bersimbah darah… Sehun melihat Seohyun yang terkapar di tengah jalan raya…

Lalu Sehun melihat api yang berkobar-kobar, membakar sesosok tubuh. Diantara suara petir yang terus menggelegar, samar-samar Sehun mendengar sebuah suara yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Suara yang mirip lolongan seekor serigala, syarat dengan kesedihan… dan kepiluan.

Sehun sudah tidak mengenali sekelilingnya, ketika sebuah cahaya membawa pandangannya pada sesosok tubuh yang bersinar, yang duduk di sampingnya dan membawa kepalanya di pangkuannya. Tangannya membelai pipinya, ada kekhawatiran pada mata coklat lembutnya.

"Fairy…"

Gumam Sehun pelan, ia mengulurkan tangannya, ingin menyentuh bibirnya yang menyebut namanya dengan cemas, tapi terjatuh ketika bibir itu belum tersentuh. Lalu… semuanya menjadi gelap…

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

18 Januari 2018

maaf yaa aku update ini lagi, words nya aku panjangin wkkk buat yang udah terlanjur baca, maaaaaaf

disini hunhan udah mulai deket yakaaan hehe suka banget sii moment pas mereka berdua tuu, yes!

ka, itu hayoung sengaja ya ngomong gitu ama sehun biar kesel ama luhan? hayoung ngomong bener guys cuman dia tu cara penyampaiannya salah, seakan2 luhan sengaja dan itu yg bikin sehun gak suka, kkkk~

ka, hyuna ama chanyeol hubungannya gimana sii? sabar ya guys aku gak bisa jawab ttg ini, hihiii

apa jadinya hyuna nanti ketemu luhan guys?

see yaaa~


	6. Storm

_**previous chapter...**_

 _Sehun benci hujan…_

 _Sehun merasa tubuhnya menjadi kaku, pandangannya berkabut… Kilasan-kilasan kejadian pada masa lalunya berkelebat dalam benaknya. Suara-suara yang menghantuinya selama ini berdenging di telinganya._

 _Sehun melihat tubuh Ibu yang bersimbah darah… Sehun melihat Seohyun yang terkapar di tengah jalan raya…_

 _Lalu Sehun melihat api yang berkobar-kobar, membakar sesosok tubuh. Diantara suara petir yang terus menggelegar, samar-samar Sehun mendengar sebuah suara yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang._

 _Suara yang mirip lolongan seekor serigala, sarat dengan kesedihan… dan kepiluan._

 _Sehun sudah tidak mengenali sekelilingnya, ketika sebuah cahaya membawa pandangannya pada sesosok tubuh yang bersinar, yang duduk di sampingnya dan membawa kepalanya di pangkuannya. Tangannya membelai pipinya, ada kekhawatiran pada mata coklat lembutnya._

 _"Fairy…"_

 _Gumam Sehun pelan, ia mengulurkan tanganku, ingin menyentuh bibirnya yang menyebut namanya dengan cemas, tapi terjatuh ketika bibir itu belum tersentuh. Lalu… semuanya menjadi gelap…_

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE DRAMA FAMILY MATURE

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Emptiness Of The Soul

by Andros Luvena

.

Chapter 6: Storm

.

.

.

 _Aku melihat Ibu tersenyum padaku, aku tertawa gembira dan berlari untuk memeluknya._

 _Aneh… tinggiku hanya sepinggang Ibu. Lalu aku baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah tubuh kecilku._

 _Ibu membelai kepalaku lembut, lalu dia berlutut di hadapanku._

 _"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sayang…" gumamnya._

 _Aku mengangguk, mempercayai ucapannya._

.

.

.

Pandangan Sehun menjadi kabur, dan ketika semuanya terlihat jelas kembali, Sehun melihat Luhan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sehun…"

Tangan kanan Luhan menyangga lehernya, sedangkan tangan satunya berada di pipinya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang masih berada di pangkuan Luhan, namun Luhan menahannya.

"Diamlah," Luhan berbisik lembut. Matanya menatap Sehun sayu, "Aku sangat cemas melihatmu seperti itu."

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan…?"

Lalu Sehun teringat dengan badai tadi, Sehun mendongak dan menatap langit yang masih mencurahkan hujan. Sesekali dengan kilat dan bunyi guntur dari kejauhan. Tubuh Sehun basah kuyup, namun aneh… perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan jika berada di tengah hujan, sama sekali tidak ia rasakan saat ini. Hilang tak berbekas.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang masih menatapnya, anak-anak rambut yang lepas dari jalinan kepangnya menempel di pipinya yang basah. Air hujan yang jatuh mengenai tubuhnya, menyisakan bulir-bulir bening pada kulit sehalus sutranya. Membuatnya terlihat berkilau seolah dikelilingi berlian.

"Sehun…" Luhan terlihat cemas.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipinya lembut,

"Kau sangat cantik Fairy…" gumamnya, lalu Sehun bangkit dan duduk di hadapan Luhan. "Apa aku melakukan hal yang memalukan?"

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah saat menanyakan itu. Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk dan menubruknya, membuat Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan dan harus menyangga tubuh mereka dengan sikunya. Sehun yang tidak menduga Luhan akan berbuat seperti itu hanya tertegun.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir Sehun…"

Bisiknya, dan Luhan memeluknya makin erat. Sehun tersenyum dan menelusupkan kepala Luhan pada lehernya, lalu mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Mata Sehun menerawang, mengingat wajah Ibunya yang tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam mimpinya. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun sekali lagi. Sehun mengangguk, meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau ingin kita ke bawah sekarang?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia pikir hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, tapi Sehun tidak merasakan kecemasan sama sekali. Sehun berpaling dan menatap Luhan lembut, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bibirnya yang selalu menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku ingin…" Sehun menelan ludahnya, "…kita tetap di sini Fairy."

Saat ujung jari Sehun merasakan kelembutan bibir Luhan, Sehun tahu… ia merasa tidak akan cukup hanya dengan menyentuhnya.

Sehun menatap mata coklat Luhan lekat, membelai bibirnya dengan jarinya. Menyusuri pipinya yang halus, menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menempel pada pipinya dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya.

Tangan Sehun merasakan kenyamanan saat menyentuh leher belakangnya, dan ia mendiamkannya di sana. Mereka saling menatap lekat satu sama lain, enggan untuk melepaskan diri. Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang saat tangannya menekan lehernya hingga wajah Luhan mendekat ke wajahnya.

Lalu Sehun menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Luhan mengerang, dia memejamkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses agar Sehun lebih mudah merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan bibirnya. Sehun melumat bibirnya lembut, mencecap dan menjelajah mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Merasakan tiap-tiap jengkalnya.

Oh Tuhan… Sehun merasa kembali hidup setelah seribu tahun lamanya mati.

Luhan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sehun, dia mulai membalas ciumannya. Sehun makin kehilangan kendali. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan bibir yang masih terpaut, saling mencecap dan merasakan ke dalaman masing-masing.

Tangan Sehun yang semula cukup hanya dengan membelai rambutnya, kini menelusuri tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian basah, meremas tiap lekukannya, dan merasakan sensasi yang membuat jantungnya melompat.

Luhan mendesah dan mendorongnya hingga Sehun telentang di atas lantai, dia menggeliat di atas Sehun saat tangannya meremas pinggang Luhan. Lidahnya dan lidah Sehun saling membelit, tak ada yang ingin berhenti.

Tangan Sehun meluncur turun ke bawah pinggulnya dan menemukan bongkahan pantatnya yang indah. Sehun membelai dan meremasnya, Luhan membalasnya dengan memutar pinggulnya di atas kejantanannya, miliknya yang sudah mengeras dengan hanya menyentuhnya, kini semakin keras dan tegang.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengerang, tidak menduga Luhan dapat melakukan gerakan yang bisa membuatnya gila. Sehun berguling dan merubah posisi mereka, kali ini Luhan berada di bawahnya. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan kendali, bersama Luhan…

Sehunlah pemegang kendalinya. Jika Sehun tidak ingin semuanya berakhir dengan cepat. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, Luhan mengerang protes. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan berkabut,

"Hentikan aku Fairy… Jika kau tidak menghentikannya sekarang, aku pastikan aku tidak akan bisa berhenti."

Gumam Sehun dengan suara bergetar dan nafas yang menderu menahan gairah. Luhan menyentuh pipinya,

"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu, Sehun. Tidak akan…"

Sehun tidak menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Luhan, bibir Sehun kembali menekan bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan rakus. Luhan meraih ujung kaos Sehun dan menariknya ke atas, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya saat Luhan menarik kaosnya melewati kepala Sehun dan kembali menciumnya ketika kaosnya sudah terlepas. Luhan melepaskan ciumannya, kali ini Sehun yang mengerang protes.

"Pelan-pelan Sehun, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, okay?"

Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

 **Ini sulit.**

Luhan menyentuh dada telanjang Sehun dan membelainya dengan lembut. Ujung jarinya menelusuri bekas luka memanjang pada pangkal leher Sehun. Luhan mendesah,

"Demi Tuhan, kau sangat indah…"

Sehun menarik kaos Luhan ke atas, membukanya dan melemparkannya ke samping.

"Kau… cantik…"

Gumamnya, lalu Sehun melepas kancing celana pendek Luhan dan menurunkan ritsletingnya. Menarik celana itu hingga terlepas dari kaki Luhan,

"Sangat cantik…"

Mata Sehun meredup melihat tubuh Luhan yang hanya mengenakan setelan pakaian dalam warna peach, terlihat lembut di kulitnya yang pucat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sehun melepas celananya.

Kini Sehun berlutut di samping Luhan yang hampir telanjang, dengan kejantanan yang mengacung tegak, dengan angkuhnya memperlihatkan seberapa besar dia terpengaruh dengan tubuh indah Luhan.

Sehun membelai bahu Luhan dan menurunkan tali bra-nya, merasakan kelembutan kulitnya. Nafas cepat Luhan memberikan gerakan yang indah pada dadanya, Sehun meraba bagian depan dadanya dan melepas kaitan bra-nya. Luhan tercekat saat payudaranya terekspos di hadapannya. Reflek tangan Luhan ingin menutup dadanya, namun Sehun menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kau… indah…"

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Sehun meluncur turun ke bawah perutnya hingga sampai pada kain segitiga tipis yang menutupi puncak kewanitaan Luhan.

Sehun mengaitkan jarinya pada karet celana dalam itu dan menariknya ke bawah. Menggulungnya hingga terlepas dari kedua kakinya. Luhan merapatkan kakinya, perlahan Sehun membimbingnya untuk membuka kakinya hingga memperlihatkan keindahan yang membuat pandangan Sehun nanar.

Sehun menelan air liurnya, melihat milik Luhan yang sangat indah. Dia bersih dan tercukur rapi. Sehun menyentuhnya dengan jarinya, pubisnya terasa lembut, tidak kasar dan menusuk. Luhan kini membuka matanya, menatap Sehun dengan sayu. Sehun mendekati wajahnya dan mengecup ujung bibirnya lembut, lalu pipinya, dan turun ke lehernya.

Luhan melentingkan punggungnya saat bibir Sehun sampai pada salah satu puncak payudaranya. Menyusuri puting pink pucatnya dengan ujung lidahnya, dan memilin-milin puting yang satunya dengan tangannya. Sehun menghisap puting Luhan dan menariknya hingga terlepas. Luhan memekik dan berusaha menahan kepala Sehun di atas payudaranya.

"Tetap di situ Sehun… Jangan berhenti…"

"Aku mau saja sayang… tapi aku ingin merasakan bagian tubuhmu yang lain…" gumam Sehun dengan seringaian pada wajahnya.

Luhan mengerang, "Kau menyiksaku…"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap pipinya lembut,

"Tidak akan Fairy… percayalah padaku."

Hujan belum berhenti, tetesan-tetesan airnya membasahi tubuh Luhan dan membuatnya berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya lampu kolam renang yang bersinar redup.

Sehun berdecak, mengagumi keindahan yang ada di depannya. Milik Sehun sudah terasa sakit menahan keinginan untuk terlampiaskan, tapi Sehun menahannya. Ini bukan untuknya, ini untuk Luhan.

Sehun menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada payudara Luhan dan mendesah senang ketika melihat payudaranya terasa pas di bawah telapak tangannya. Sehun memijatnya pelan, sesekali memelintir putingnya dengan jarinya. Luhan mengeluarkan suara desahan yang makin membangkitkan libidonya, Sehun merunduk dan mencium pusarnya, menyusuri tiap bagian perutnya dengan lidahnya.

"Sehun…"

Sehun merasa mabuk mendengar Luhan menyebut namanya. Berkali-kali Sehun mendengar wanita yang bercinta dengannya menyebut namanya dengan memuja. Tapi ini Luhan, gadis yang Sehun cintai. Terasa sangat berbeda ketika dia yang menyebut namanya. Sehun merasa… ia bisa melakukan apapun agar Luhan bersedia menyebut namanya seperti itu.

Sehun mencium puncak kewanitaan Luhan dan menyelipkan lidahnya di antara celahnya, melakukan gerakan memutar pada klitorisnya.

"Sehun!"

Luhan memekik ketika Sehun menghisap miliknya. Sehun menyeringai dan kembali menghisap miliknya, lalu menusukkan lidahnya pada kewanitaannya.

Luhan menggelinjang dan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, Sehun menahannya dengan menekan pinggangnya agar bibirnya tetap bersentuhan dengan bibir bawahnya. Luhan mengerang parau, tubuhnya terasa bergetar dalam sentuhannya.

"Klimakslah untukku sayang…"

Bisik Sehun diantara hisapannya. Luhan mengalihkan tangannya pada rambutnya. Luhan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat dan berusaha menarik kepala Sehun menjauh dari miliknya.

Sehun menahannya dan terus menghisap miliknya, menusuknya dengan lidahnya dan memutar-mutarnya di ke dalamannya. Mencari titik-titiknya yang sensitif, sampai Sehun merasakan getaran pada tubuhnya dan denyutan pada kewanitaannya. Sehun tidak menarik ke luar lidahnya, Sehun hanya diam, merasakan denyutan yang mengelilingi lidahnya.

Menahan keinginan Sehun yang makin tidak terkendali, dan meskipun ingin, Sehun tidak menghisap habis cairan Luhan. Itu akan berguna ketika Sehun memulainya nanti. Ketika Luhan sudah lebih tenang, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekati wajahnya. Luhan tersenyum dan menatapnya malu-malu.

"Sehun… kau… ini… sangat…"

"Luar biasa." Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan senyuman pada wajahnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Sehun melingkupi tubuh Luhan dengan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Luhan. Milik Sehun yang sudah terasa berdenyut menusuk keras kakinya, membuat Luhan membuka matanya dan menatapnya lembut.

"Sekarang, mari kita urus dirimu…" gumam Luhan jenaka. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup matanya,

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri sayang."

Lalu Sehun mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut. Luhan membalas ciumannya, berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini dia lebih lihai dalam mencium. Luhan membelit lidah Sehun dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya lembut. Sehun kelabakan menghadapi ciumannya dan membalasnya dengan lumatan yang panjang. Mereka melepaskan ciumannya, nafas mereka memburu dan Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai, "Gadis pintar. Kau cepat belajar, sayang."

Luhan balas menyeringai, kemudian dia memutar pinggulnya.

Sehun mengerang, " _Oh shit. You drive me crazy._ "

Sehun menekan pinggulnya pada pinggul Luhan.

"Katakan padaku, Luhan. Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan ini?"

"Ya Sehun…Ya… Aku menginginkannya."

"Aku tahu ini yang pertama untukmu. Mungkin akan sedikit menyakitkan sayang…" bisiknya, Sehun menggigit cuping telinganya lembut.

"Uughh… Aku tidak peduli Sehun… Sialan… Aku benar-benar tidak peduli…"

Sehun menatap lembut pada ke dalaman mata coklatnya dan bersiap memasukkan miliknya pada kewanitaannya ketika Luhan berbisik.

"Sehun…"

Sehun berhenti dan menatapnya, mencoba untuk tidak menampilkan ekspresi kecewa pada wajahnya karena sudah dihentikan. Sehun tidak ingin menjadi laki-laki brengsek. Sehun akan menghargai keputusan Luhan jika dia berubah pikiran.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu… Aku menarik ucapanku…" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Bahwa aku keberatan jika kau memaksaku telentang di ranjangmu."

Sehun mengerti. Sehun menunduk dan mengecup keningnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku tak peduli jika kau memaksaku, aku tak peduli jika kau jadikan one night stand…Aku…"

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu sejak pertama aku melihatmu, Luhan. Di jalan itu, di tengah hujan itu…"

Luhan terbelalak dengan matanya yang berbinar, tangannya merengkuh leher Sehun dan dia mencium bibirnya keras. Sehun meletakkan kejantanannya pada intinya. Merasakan desahan nafas Luhan ketika miliknya mulai mendesak masuk ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya.

Sehun berusaha melakukannya sepelan mungkin, mendorongnya sedikit demi sedikit, sampai Sehun merasakan adanya lapisan yang menahan ujung penisnya.

Luhan memekik, Sehun berhenti sebentar dan menciumi lehernya, mengecupnya dengan lembut. Sehun merasakan milik Luhan menahannya. Sehun menggertakkan gigi, menahan keinginannya untuk menusuknya dengan keras.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. _**Tenang Sehun… Tenang…**_

Sehun mendorong pinggulnya perlahan, mencoba menembus selaput tipis yang menghalanginya. Pada dorongan ketiga, Luhan menjerit keras, dia mencengkeram punggungnya sampai Sehun bisa merasakan kuku Luhan menembus kulitnya. Sehun terkesiap ketika merasakan miliknya terhisap ke dalam kewanitaan Luhan disertai dengan cengkeraman ketat di sekitar kejantanannya.

 _ **Oh Tuhan… Ini… ini…**_

Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Puluhan atau bahkan mungkin ratusan wanita yang pernah ia tiduri, tidak sebanding dengan ini. Bahkan jika mereka disatukan dan melakukan kegel secara bersamaan, itu benar-benar tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan milik Luhan.

 _ **Dia begitu… begitu ketat… begitu lembut dan panas.**_

Sehun merasa terbakar ketika menerima kenikmatan ini. Hangus dan melebur bersama hasrat yang begitu menggelora. Cengkeraman kuku Luhan semakin kuat. Susah payah Sehun mencoba untuk diam, menatap wajahnya yang menahan sakit. Melihat mata coklatnya yang berkaca-kaca, Sehun ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Sssshh… sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menciumi lehernya dan menjilati cuping telinganya. Lalu Sehun mengecup bagian-bagian wajah Luhan. Keningnya… matanya… pipinya…Kemudian memberikan ciuman yang dalam dan intim di bibir tipis Luhan.

Lalu, ketika Luhan sudah lebih tenang, Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mula-mula perlahan dan teratur, namun ketika Luhan mulai ikut bergerak, menjepit pinggang Sehun dengan kakinya dan memutar pinggulnya, Sehun kehilangan kendali. Kenikmatan yang Sehun rasakan membuatnya melayang-layang. Erangan dan desahan Luhan semakin membuatnya frustasi.

"Ya Tuhan… Oh…"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir Sehun. Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipinya, menyangga bobot tubuhnya dengan siku. Mengunci mata Luhan dengan matanya.

Luhan mendesah, "Sehun… Aku… Aku…"

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan, "Luhan… Demi Tuhan…" Sehun mempercepat gerakannya, "Klimakslah bersamaku sayang… Klimakslah untukku…"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun mendorong pinggulnya keras dan menekannya kuat-kuat. Luhan menjerit, tubuhnya menegang lalu Sehun merasakan denyutan di sekitar kejantanannya. Tubuh mereka bergetar hebat di bawah tetesan hujan yang makin deras. Tidak terdengar lagi suara guntur diantara hujan, satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah degup jantung mereka berdua.

Luhan membiarkan Sehun menindihnya beberapa saat, lalu Sehun berguling dan telentang di sampingnya. Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke samping, berhadap-hadapan dengan Sehun, tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat, mata mereka saling bertaut.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama, mendongak ke arah langit yang mulai terang, membiarkan tetesan air hujan menerpa wajah mereka.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Luhan…"

Sehun mengungkapkan perasaan yang begitu meluap-luap dalam hatinya. Kebahagiaan yang mengaliri setiap pembuluh darahnya dan mengiringi denyutan nadinya, membuat Sehun merasakan keinginan untuk mempertahankan ini. Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya lewat begitu saja. Sehun ingin memiliki saat-saat seperti ini selamanya. Sehun ingin memiliki Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri, selamanya.

Luhan menghentikan tawanya, Sehun bangkit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Luhan tanpa menindihnya. Menatap mata coklat lembutnya yang sewarna beer. Benar-benar memabukkan.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, dan meskipun aku baru menyadarinya…Aku yakin, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama melihatmu," gumam Sehun pelan.

"...Kau merubah semuanya yang ada pada diriku, aku yang tidak sempurna. Tapi kau adalah peri-ku, kau yang membuatku sempurna."

Luhan menatap Sehun lembut, lalu dia menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu Sehun, bertahun-tahun lamanya aku bermimpi, suatu saat nanti mereka akan benar-benar mencintaiku, tanpa merasa sedih lagi jika melihatku."

Sehun mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Luhan, meskipun dia tidak pernah membicarakannya, tapi Sehun tahu yang dimaksud Luhan dengan mereka adalah kedua orang tuanya. Sehun menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher Luhan dan menghirup aroma manis lembut yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Luhan mencium rambutnya, "Sampai saat aku bertemu denganmu di cafe itu, aku merasa… bumiku berubah. Aku masih menginginkan mereka, tidak pernah tidak. Tapi aku tidak memimpikan mereka lagi. Aku memimpikanmu. Kau…mimpiku yang baru."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan haru,

"Oh sayang…, kau sangat manis…"

Lalu Sehun mengeluarkan seringaiannya, "Itu membuatku ingin memakanmu."

Luhan memekik dan terkikik geli ketika Sehun menggigiti lehernya, lalu Sehun berdiri dan mengangkatnya di lengannya, membawanya masuk ke dalam lift. Meninggalkan pakaian mereka yang berserakan, sekilas Sehun melihat genangan air yang disebabkan oleh hujan di lantai atap.

Ada semburat kemerahan di sana, yang mulai hilang tercampur dengan curahan air hujan. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang masih terkikik geli. Sehun baru saja bercinta dengan seorang perawan, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, merasa bangga menjadi pria pertama untuk Luhan. Gadis perinya.

.

.

.

Mereka baru saja selesai berendam air hangat di dalam jacuzzi. Sehun memandikan Luhan, memijatnya dengan lembut dan meremas beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan meskipun miliknya mengeras di bawah sana, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bercinta.

Luhan membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk memulihkan rasa sakit akibat kehilangan virginitasnya, dan sebagai seorang pria sejati, Sehun harus menghormati itu.

"Aku harus menelepon Chanyeol." Sehun menghampiri Luhan, "Ponselku tertinggal, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Luhan mengangguk, dia tidak memalingkan wajahnya darinya. Dan dia berusaha menahan tawanya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Tidak usah berpura-pura. Kau boleh tertawa jika kau ingin tertawa."

Lalu meledaklah tawa Luhan, dia menelungkupkan mukanya di atas bantal untuk meredam suara tawanya. Luhan tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel Chanyeol, beruntunglah Sehun mengingatnya di luar kepala. Sehun menekan beberapa tombol dan menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

" _Halo…_ "

"Chanyeol, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Seru Sehun begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol menyahut dari seberang.

" _Sehun. Sialan, kau di mana? Semalam HyunA menghubungiku, dia mengira kau bersamaku. Ah brengsek, kau harus tahu apa yang dikatakan HyunA padaku…_ "

"Yeol."

Chanyeol terdiam, Sehun mendengar dia menarik nafas.

" _Okay… Kau di mana?" tanyanya lebih tenang._

"Aku di hotel. Kau harus menyuruh seseorang untuk membelikanku pakaian dan membawanya ke sini."

" _Kenapa dengan pakaianmu?"_

"Kuceritakan nanti."

" _Okay, harus kukirim ke hotel apa?"_

Lalu terdengar bunyi kertas dirobek.

"Grand Xiaolu Hotel. Penthouse 554 atas nama Luhan."

Hening sesaat di sana, lalu Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai Sehun harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

" _Dasar si brengsek yang beruntung. Kau bersama Luhan, ha?" tanyanya diantara gelak tawanya. "Apa kau bercinta dengan Luhan sedemikian hebatnya sampai-sampai kau membutuhkan baju baru?"_

"Yeol."

Sehun memperingatkannya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempedulikan peringatannya, dia masih saja tertawa meski sudah tidak sekeras tadi.

" _Katakan padaku, apa sekarang kau telanjang di depan Luhan?"_

"Aku tidak harus menjawabnya."

Dengus Sehun kesal.

" _O…o…Kau harus, terutama jika kau menginginkan bajumu._ "

 _ **Sialan.**_

Sehun melirik Luhan yang sudah berhenti tertawa tapi masih terlihat geli. Lalu Sehun menunduk, memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak telanjang, tapi Sehun mengenakan jubah mandi warna pink yang kekecilan di badannya. Jubah mandi milik Luhan, panjangnya hanya setengah paha Sehun dan jubah ini sama sekali tidak menutupi dadanya.

Chanyeol akan senang sekali jika mengetahui Sehun memakai ini, dan itu akan menjadi olok-oloknya sepanjang tahun. Akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Ya, aku telanjang."

Kembali Sehun mendengar Chanyeol tertawa. Sehun menekan tombol ponsel end dengan kesal, memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sehun meletakkan ponsel Luhan ke atas meja dan berpaling menatap Luhan tajam. Melihat ekspresinya, Luhan berusaha mengatupkan bibirnya. Dan ketika bibirnya tidak bisa menutupi seringaian lebarnya, dia membungkamnya dengan tangannya. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia, karena tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan sudah kembali tergelak.

Sehun melompat ke arahnya dan menindihnya, menciumi perutnya hingga dia berteriak-teriak minta ampun karena kegelian.

"Hentikan Sehun, hentikan…" teriaknya disela-sela tawanya.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau berjanji tidak menertawakanku lagi."

"Aku berjanji… Aku berjanji Sehun…"

Sehun menghentikan aksinya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, dia memegangi dadanya.

"Rasanya… dadaku hampir… meledak…" gumamnya payah.

Sehun terkekeh dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa sekeras ini."

Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan jubah mandi yang ia kenakan, Sehun bangkit dan melepaskan jubah itu, lalu menarik bedcover untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya sampai pinggang.

"Kau tidak harus menutupinya dengan bedcover." gumam Luhan, seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau juga tidak mengenakan piyama itu."

Kata Sehun sambil berbalik ke atas Luhan dan melucuti piyama yang dikenakannya. Menyadari ketelanjangannya, Luhan menyusup masuk ke balik bedcover, dan berbalik miring membelakanginya. Sekilas Sehun melihat wajahnya merona.

Sehun terkekeh dan meraihnya, membuatnya meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya terlihat mungil dan rapuh ketika berada dalam dekapannya. Sehun mencium puncak kepalanya dan menahannya di sana. Perasaan nyaman dan bahagia mengaliri setiap pembuluh darahnya, memompanya sampai memenuhi dadanya.

"Jadilah milikku… selamanya, Fairy."

Gumam Sehun pelan. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya, membuat punggungnya sepenuhnya menempel ke dadanya. Luhan terasa pas berada dalam dekapannya, lekuk tubuhnya mengisi bagian-bagian tubuh Sehun dengan sempurna, bagai dua potong puzzle yang disatukan. Seolah-olah dia memang diciptakan dari bagian tubuhnya, seperti Hawa yang tercipta dari tulang rusuk Adam.

Sehun mencium bahunya, naik ke lehernya dan mulai menjilati cuping telinganya. Tangan Sehun meraba payudaranya, membelainya dan meremasnya penuh gairah. Luhan menggelinjang, Sehun merasakan bulu-bulu halus pada tengkuknya meremang.

"Oh sayang… Aku ingin bercinta… Aku ingin memasukimu…" Bisik Sehun menggoda.

Luhan mendesah, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahunya. Bibirnya terbuka menyebut nama Sehun, suaranya terdengar parau dan seksi.

"Kau menginginkannya, sayang…"

Menciumi tulang pipinya, Sehun kembali berbisik,

"Kau ingin ereksiku masuk ke dalam milikmu yang ketat itu… dan panas… dan lembut…"

"Ya…Ya… Sehun, demi Tuhan ya. Aku sangat menginginkanmu… berada dalam diriku."

Sehun melumat bibirnya, merasakan kembali kelembutannya, rasa manisnya…yang selalu bisa membuatnya terbakar hanya dengan menyentuhnya.

Satu tangan Sehun meluncur turun ke intinya, membuka bibirnya dan memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalamnya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih berada di payudaranya, memilin putingnya dengan jari-jarinya. Sehun menggeram ketika Luhan sudah basah untuknya,

"Oh sayangku… Kau sangat… basah… Sangat siap untukku…"

Sehun memajukan pinggulnya, membuat ereksinya berada tepat di intinya. Mendorongnya, berusaha untuk memasukinya. Sehun baru memasukinya setengah jalan, tapi milik Luhan sudah menghisapnya dengan sangat kuatnya, membuat Sehun masuk sepenuhnya.

Sehun gelagapan, "Sial!Oh demi Tuhan sayang… Dari mana kau belajar menghisap seperti itu… Kau membuatku terbakar…"

Setengah gila, tangan Sehun memainkan klitorisnya, mengimbangi perasaan ingin meledak yang Sehun rasakan. Luhan mengerang, lalu dia memberikan cengkeraman yang kuat pada ereksi Sehun, melepasnya… dan mencengkeram lagi. Merasa tidak tahan, Sehun menarik ereksinya dari intinya dan Luhan mengerang sebagai bentuk protes.

"Tidak sayang… Bukan seperti itu cara bermainnya…"

Gumam Sehun dan membalik tubuhnya hingga telentang. Nafasnya memburu dan jantung Sehun berdebar kencang.

"Dengar… peraturannya adalah, aku akan membuatmu klimaks dan biarkan aku merasakan kenikmatannya."

Sehun mengecup bibirnya yang merengut, lalu mulai memasukkan kembali ereksinya ke intinya. Sehun menggeram, ketika merasakan hisapan itu lagi.

"Oh Tuhan, berhentilah menghisapku, Lu… Kau bisa membuatku gila."

Luhan tidak mempedulikan peringatannya, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya memutar, menghisap, dan mencengkeram milik Sehun secara bersamaan. Sehun menggila, bergerak dengan liar dan tak terkendali. Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya, tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar, intinya berdenyut dengan keras.

"Sehun… Oh… Sehun…" desahnya parau.

Dan… meledaklah… Sehun terbakar dan meleleh secara bersamaan. Melebur bersama kenikmatan panas yang membara. Sehun menekankan pinggulnya kuat-kuat, meraup kenikmatan yang seperti tiada akhir. Membuat jantungnya seakan ingin meledak, dan tubuh Sehun bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Luar biasa…" Desis Sehun parau.

Sehun berguling ke samping, miring menghadap Luhan dengan bertumpu pada sikunya.

"Untuk seorang gadis 19 tahun yang masih perawan, kau termasuk hebat dalam urusan bercinta." gumam Sehun menggodanya.

"Untuk seorang pria berusia 23 tahun yang berpengalaman, kau terlihat sangat kacau."

Sehun menyeringai, "Kau yang mengacaukanku, Fairy."

Lalu Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas dadanya. Luhan menempelkan pipinya di dada Sehun, rambut coklat gelapnya tergerai melewati bahunya. Aroma bunga-bunga dari shampoo yang digunakannya menyeruak masuk dalam indra penciumannya, bercampur dengan aroma manis dari tubuhnya. Sehun menghirupnya dalam-dalam dan menyimpannya dalam ingatannya.

"Sehun…"

"Hmm…"

Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa semalam kau bersikap seperti itu?"

Sehun terdiam, teringat kejadian semalam.

"Kau terlihat sangat sedih dan ketakutan. Kau… mengeluarkan suara yang…"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang,

"…memilukan. Mengingatkanku pada lolongan serigala yang terluka. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti ikut merasa sedih…"

Jadi, suara lolongan yang Sehun dengar itu… adalah suaranya sendiri. Sehun mengusap-usap bahunya pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu bercerita jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman, Sehun."

Sehun berpaling, menatap mata coklat lembutnya yang kini menatapnya. Entah kenapa Sehun ingin menceritakannya pada Luhan. Kejadian yang selalu ingin ia lupakan dan kubur dalam-dalam, yang tidak pernah Sehun ceritakan pada siapapun, bahkan Hyuna sekalipun.

"Berlawanan denganmu yang menyukai hujan, aku sangat membenci hujan."

Sehun mulai bercerita. Luhan mendengarkan, sama sekali tidak menyela ucapannya.

"Aku kehilangan Ibuku saat berumur 6 tahun."

Sehun merasakan Luhan mempererat pelukannya padanya. Sehun menatapnya penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Ayahku orang Jerman. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia meninggalkan Ibu saat Ibu mengandungku."

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan, berpikir untuk tidak melakukan perbuatan seperti yang Ayah lakukan pada Ibu.

"Tapi meski Ibu membesarkanku seorang diri, dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Dia sangat menyayangiku dan memanjakanku,"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami bukan orang kaya, tapi Ibu selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku."

"Kau sangat beruntung…" gumam Luhan sedih.

"Oh sayang…" Sehun mencium matanya, menghiburnya.

"Teruskan Sehun ."

"Ibu mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki, namanya Seunghyun."

Sehun meringis ketika menyebut nama itu. Sudah lama Sehun berusaha melupakan nama itu, bahkan tidak pernah menyebutnya sama sekali.

"Sewaktu orang tua Ibuku meninggal, mereka mewariskan rumah pada Ibu dan sebidang tanah untuk _samchon_. Usiaku belum genap satu tahun saat itu."

Luhan mengecup dada Sehun.

" _Samchon_ suka berjudi, tanah peninggalan Kakek dan Nenek tidak bertahan lama di tangannya. Lalu dia mulai mengganggu Ibu, meminta uang dan memukuli Ibu. Aku sangat membencinya."

Mata Sehun membara mengingat kejadian itu, dimana Seunghyun selalu melakukan kekerasan pada mereka. Sehun menarik nafas panjang, saat sampai pada bagian yang paling menyakitkan.

"Sampai suatu malam, hujan turun sangat deras, dengan bunyi guntur dan angin yang sangat kencang. Ibu memelukku sepanjang malam, dia menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk menenangkanku."

Demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak pernah menangis lagi semenjak beranjak remaja, tapi kali ini Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Oh sayang…" Luhan bergeser ke sampingnya dan memeluknya, "Tidak usah diteruskan lagi…" bisiknya lembut.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya. "Tengah malam, _Samchon_ membangunkanku dengan kasar, dan aku menemukan Ibuku sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dia membunuh Ibu dengan pisau yang dibawanya dari rumah. Dia sudah merencanakan semuanya."

Sehun mengetatkan rahangnya, " _Samchon_ membawaku dan dia membakar rumah Ibu untuk menghilangkan jejaknya."

Luhan menatapnya, ada kesedihan pada matanya. Sehun mengendurkan otot wajahnya dan tersenyum padanya,

"Semua itu sudah berlalu, sayang."

Sehun mengganti posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, lalu meraih Luhan dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau masih ingin mendengar kelanjutannya?"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu meringkuk dengan nyaman dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku dalam keadaan pingsan ketika _Samchon_ membawaku ke rumahnya. Saat aku terbangun, aku berada di pelukan seorang wanita yang kemudian kuketahui sebagai kekasih _Samchon_ , namanya Seohyun. Dia sangat baik dan lembut, mirip dengan Ibu."

"Kau menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Ibumu?"

Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Samchon sering memukuliku, tetapi Seohyun-lah yang selalu melindungiku dan membelaku. Dia menyayangiku seperti seorang Ibu yang menyayangi anaknya."

"Dia selalu memukulimu?"

Luhan terlihat tidak suka. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apa dia juga yang menyebabkan bekas luka ini?"

Luhan meraba bekas luka memanjang di pangkal lehernya, "Pasti sakit sekali ya…"

"Aku masih berumur 10 tahun saat mendapatkan luka ini."

"Oh…"

Luhan membekap mulutnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sehun memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa dia melukaimu?"

"Karena hari itu hujan turun sangat deras, aku tidak berani ke luar rumah untuk bekerja, dan Samchon sangat marah. Dia kesal, tidak bekerja berarti tidak ada uang, tidak ada uang itu artinya dia tidak bisa bersenang-senang."

Luhan terbelalak, "Dia menyuruhmu bekerja?"

"Aku melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang, Fairy. Mengamen, jadi kuli pasar, bahkan mencopet."

"Mencopet?"

Sehun terkekeh melihat mata coklatnya yang membulat sempurna. Merasa gemas, Sehun membekap pipinya dengan kedua tangannya,

"Ya mencopet. Kau merasa pernah kehilangan sesuatu saat bersamaku?"

Sehun mengerling penuh arti. Luhan tersipu, merasa malu, dia melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak dari pangkuannya. Lupa dengan ketelanjangannya.

"Wow, aku suka pada bagian ini, sayang!" Seringai Sehun puas.

Luhan memekik, teringat dengan ketelanjangannya, dia menarik bedcover dan melilitkannya di tubuhnya. Mukanya merah padam, dan Luhan menatapnya kesal.

Sehun tergelak, "Bukan salahku…"

Gumam Sehun diantara tawa. Tapi mau tak mau miliknya mulai mengeras lagi melihat ketelanjangan Luhan. Luhan memperhatikan perubahan wajahnya, lalu melirik pangkal paha Sehun yang kini sudah tidak tertutup apa-apa.

Oh sial… merasa diperhatikan, miliknya langsung terasa tegang sempurna. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak…"

Lalu Luhan berbalik dan berusaha berlari. Tapi dia kalah cepat, Sehun sudah merengkuh pinggangnya dan menariknya, sehingga dia jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

Luhan tertawa ketika Sehun membaliknya dengan mudah meski dia meronta. Sehun memegang kedua lengannya dengan satu tangannya dan menguncinya di atas kepalanya, bibir Sehun mencari bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan rakus ketika menemukannya.

"Hmmpphhh…"

Tawa Luhan terhenti. Luhan berusaha memiringkan kepalanya, tapi tangannya yang satu menahan pipinya, membuatnya menerima ciumannya seutuhnya.

Mereka sudah sama-sama terbakar ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Panik, Luhan mendorongnya dan meraih jubah mandinya yang tadi Sehun pakai. Luhan mengenakan jubah mandinya dan mengikat tali pada pinggangnya, dan berbisik pada Sehun,

"Kau, diamlah di sini." Lalu Luhan berbalik dan ke luar dari kamar.

Sehun mendengar Luhan membuka pintu dan bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai petugas hotel. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan kembali dengan membawa tas kertas eksklusif di tangannya.

"Chanyeol sungguh cerdas," gumam Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Dia menggunakan tas dari butik wanita untuk membungkus pakaianmu."

Sehun tidak begitu mempedulikan ucapan Luhan, Sehun hanya ingin menyelesaikan hasratnya yang sudah begitu menggebu. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan meraih pinggangnya, mencumbu lehernya penuh gairah. Meneruskan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Luhan tertidur di sampingnya, kepala mungilnya bersandar di lengannya. Sehun menatapnya sayang, merasakan kedamaian ketika melihat wajah polosnya yang tertidur. Dengkuran halusnya membuatnya merasa nyaman, seolah meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak berada jauh darinya.

Luhan sudah menghubungi Tiffany, mengatakan bahwa dia berada di Penthouse, dan menceritakan sedikit tentang Sehun padanya.

Sehun tersenyum mengingat ekspresi Luhan saat berbicara dengan Tiffany lewat telepon. Mukanya merah padam, dan dia berbisik-bisik dan terus meliriknya. Sehun pura-pura tidak memperhatikannya, asik dengan kripik kentang yang ia temukan di lemari pendingin. Ketika Luhan selesai berbicara dengan Tiffany, dia menghampirinya.

"Tiff ingin bertemu denganmu," katanya gugup. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengikatmu, atau berusaha menjebakmu. Tapi dia…"

Sehun menariknya, dan membuatnya meringkuk dalam pangkuan Sehun,

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Fairy? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Ehm, kupikir… maksudku, aku tahu kau tidak tertarik untuk berhubungan serius dengan wanita, Sehun. Kau lebih suka dengan hubungan satu malam yang tanpa komitmen apa-apa."

Sehun mengangkat dagunya dan menatapnya tajam,

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

Luhan menatapnya bingung, "Bukankah…kau…"

"Gadis bodoh,"

Gumamnya lembut, Sehun mendekapnya dan mengayun-ayunkannya dalam pangkuannya.

"Tidak mengertikah kau apa yang kuucapkan semalam? Bahwa aku tergila-gila padamu, ingin memilikimu…dan kalau kau tidak mau mengikatku, aku yang akan menjebakmu. Hingga kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku."

Sehun sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Luhan mendongak dan menatapnya, mata bulat coklatnya melembut.

"Oh Sehun, aku pikir itu yang selalu kau ucapkan jika bercinta dengan seorang gadis. Tidak heran jika mereka tergila-gila padamu."

Sehun mengerling dan tersenyum jenaka,

"Apakah itu artinya kau juga tergila-gila padaku?"

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya. Sehun terkekeh,

"Asal kau tahu, aku hanya mengucapkan katakata itu padamu…Hanya padamu…" gumam Sehun pelan.

.

.

.

Sehun menggulingkan tubuhnya, menghadap Luhan yang masih tertidur dan membelai pipinya lembut. Menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi pipinya, Sehun tercenung, mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Yang pertama tentu berbicara dengan HyunA, **Sehun harus meninggalkan HyunA.**

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sehun tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk meninggalkannya, mengingat apa yang sudah HyunA lakukan untuknya selama ini. Sekarang, dorongan untuk mengakhiri hubungan Sehun dengan HyunA begitu kuat.

Sehun mengernyit, mungkin HyunA akan terluka. Sehun tidak begitu suka mengingat hal itu, tapi jika ia tidak meninggalkannya, Luhan yang akan terluka. Sehun, beribu kali lebih tidak menginginkan Luhan yang terluka.

Sehun mengetatkan rahangnya, kesal lebih kepada diri sendiri. Seharusnya Sehun mengikuti kata-kata Chanyeol, meninggalkan HyunA dari dulu. Semuanya tidak akan serumit sekarang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara lembut Luhan menyentaknya, Sehun tidak menyadari Luhan terbangun dan kini sedang menatapnya.

"Tidak sayang, aku hanya berpikir untuk mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Apa itu Tantemu?"

Apa yang Luhan katakan?

"Maksudmu?"

Luhan tersipu, "Maaf, lupakan saja."

Mata Luhan menghindari tatapan Sehun dan dia berusaha berbalik membelakanginya.

Sehun menahannya, "Tidak, sayang. Katakan padaku, 'Tante' siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau ingat saat kau dan Chanyeol menjemputku untuk makan siang di restoran Prancis?"

Tentu saja Sehun ingat. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak ikut masuk ke dalam."

 _ **Itu karena Chanyeol menahanku.**_

"Ternyata karena di dalam ada Tantemu."

Sehun kaget menerima informasi ini.

"Siapa?"

Luhan mendekat dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Seorang wanita cantik menghampiri kami dan menyapa Chanyeol, lalu mengajak kami untuk bergabung dengan dia dan suaminya. Tapi Chanyeol menolaknya. Katanya, wanita itu Tantemu, kalau tidak salah namanya Hyun…"

"HyunA…"

Sehun secara tidak sadar menyebut nama HyunA.

"Ya itu. HyunA. Nama yang bagus, dia sangat elegant… dan juga ramah."

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan wajahnya. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menceritakannya padanya?

"Sehun."

Sehun menunduk dan melihat Luhan yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau tidak harus mengenalkanku pada Tantemu, aku tahu itu terlalu cepat."

Oh, Luhan salah paham. Sehun merasa hancur saat mendengar nada tidak percaya diri pada suaranya,

"Kau akan berkenalan dengannya. Kau pantas untuk mengenal satu-satunya keluargaku."

Luhan menatapnya tak percaya, tapi Sehun melihat kegembiraan di matanya. Sehun mengangguk dan memeluknya sayang.

Oh Tuhan… Gadis perinya ini begitu… begitu tidak dimengerti. Luhan memiliki semua yang setiap gadis idamkan, tapi kenapa Sehun merasa, Luhan tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi layaknya gadis-gadis kaya lainnya?

Sekarang melihatnya seperti ini, merasa gembira karena akan berkenalan dengan seseorang yang Luhan pikir keluarganya, Sehun tidak akan tega untuk tidak mengenalkannya pada 'Tantenya'.

Sehun mendekapnya erat. Jika memang harus hancur, hancurlah… Selama Sehun tidak harus kehilangan Luhan, tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

21 Januari 2018

sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf yg sebesar2nya ama readers semua, disini banyak banget kesalahan fatal yg aku lakuin. ternyata ini file yg kedua ada yg belum aku ganti cast dan penulisan sudut pandangnya, maaf bikin kalian bingung dan ilang feel bacanya. aku sadar aku melakukan hal yg fatal. tapi ini udah aku re-up, semoga gak ada typo lagi yaa.

dan aku mau bilang makasih banyak buat readers yang udah ngasih tau, jadi aku bisa benerin kesalahan2 di chapter ini.

sejujurnya aku update udah gak dibaca lagi, karena file sebelumnya udah aku ubah semua, dan ternyata keknya filenya gak kesimpen, pas di sini ada yg kelewat dan itu banyaak banget. maaf sekali lagi maaaf, lain kali kalau mau up aku baca dulu. miaaaan..

1 lagi, aku cuman mau jelasin, ini gak ada unsur fantasy nya guys, luhan itu manusia bukan hantu kkkk~

makasih kalian masih setia baca ini remake, aku usahain fast up yaaaa.

selamat beraktivitas di hari minggu guysss, seeyuuu


	7. Retak

_**previous chapter...**_

 _"Kau ingat saat kau dan Chanyeol menjemputku untuk makan siang di restoran Prancis?"_

 _Tentu saja Sehun ingat. Sehun mengangguk._

 _"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak ikut masuk ke dalam."_

 _ **Itu karena Chanyeol menahanku.**_

 _"Ternyata karena di dalam ada Tantemu."_

 _Sehun kaget menerima informasi ini._

 _"Seorang wanita cantik menghampiri kami dan menyapa Chanyeol, lalu mengajak kami untuk bergabung dengan dia dan suaminya. Tapi Chanyeol menolaknya. Katanya, wanita itu Tantemu, kalau tidak salah namanya Hyun…"_

 _"HyunA…"_

 _"Kau tidak harus mengenalkanku pada Tantemu, aku tahu itu terlalu cepat."_

 _"Kau akan berkenalan dengannya. Kau pantas untuk mengenal satu-satunya keluargaku."_

 _Luhan menatapnya tak percaya, tapi Sehun melihat kegembiraan di matanya. Sehun mengangguk dan memeluknya sayang._

 _Sekarang melihatnya seperti ini, merasa gembira karena akan berkenalan dengan seseorang yang Luhan pikir keluarganya, Sehun tidak akan tega untuk tidak mengenalkannya pada 'Tantenya'._

 _Sehun mendekapnya erat. Jika memang harus hancur, hancurlah… Selama Sehun tidak harus kehilangan Luhan, tidak apa-apa._

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE DRAMA FAMILY MATURE

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Emptiness Of The Soul

by Andros Luvena

.

Chapter 7: Retak

.

.

.

 **Sehun pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Pada awalnya semuanya memang baik-baik saja...**

Mereka menemui Tiffany, makan siang bersamanya, dan berbincang-bincang dengannya sejenak. Sehun senang karena Tiffany terlihat menyukainya, tak henti-hentinya dia menceritakan kecerobohan Luhan semasa kecil, membuat wajah Luhan merah padam dan Sehun tidak berhenti tertawa lebih karena melihat reaksinya.

Sungguh, Sehun tidak pernah merasa selengkap ini sebelumnya. Sore hari, Sehun mengajak Luhan ke apartemennya, menembus hujan yang masih setia membasahi bumi. Dalam perjalanan, jika ada kesempatan, Sehun selalu memperhatikan Luhan dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang pada bibirnya.

Sehun menyukai penampilan Luhan sore ini, dia mengenakan celana jeans ketat. T-shirt orange cerah, mempunyai garis leher yang lebar, memperlihatkan sebagian bahunya yang terlihat kontras dengan warna T-shirt itu.

Dan Sehun suka dengan kombinasi karet lebar pada bagian bawahnya, membuat kaos itu menggantung di atas pinggangnya, sehingga jika Sehun beruntung, Sehun bisa mengintip perut Luhan yang selalu membuatnya ingin menyentuhnya dengan lidahnya.

Di dalam lift, Sehun melihat muka Luhan yang agak pucat, dan ketika pintu lift terbuka, dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sehun menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Ayo..."

Gumam Sehun pelan, mengajaknya ke luar dari lift. Luhan tak bergeming, pandangannya sama sekali tidak fokus.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang, Sehun,"

 **Seharusnya Sehun menurutinya, dan mengantar Luhan pulang, tapi bukan itu yang ia lakukan...**

"Tidak sayang, kau sudah berada di sini. Ikutlah denganku..."

Sehun mencium tangan Luhan yang berada dalam genggamannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak ada yang terlalu cepat. Kita bertemu, kita saling jatuh cinta dan tertarik satu sama lain, lalu kita menjalin hubungan serius, itu sederhana."

Sehun berkata lembut untuk membujuknya. Luhan terlihat bimbang,

"Tapi..."

Ucapan Luhan terhenti dan berganti dengan pekikan ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan meletakkan Luhan di atas bahunya,

"Tidak ada tapi." Gumam Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

Luhan berteriak-teriak dan memukul-mukul punggungnya sekuat tenaga, Sehun hanya terkekeh menerima pukulannya.

"Turunkan aku, Sehun! Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, turunkan aku!"

Luhan benar-benar terdengar kesal. Sehun membuka pintu apartemen,

"Sebentar lagi sayang..."

Lalu Sehun menurunkan Luhan saat berada di dalam apartemennya. Luhan mendengus kesal, wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau membuatku marah."

Luhan menuju sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atasnya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan Luhan terlihat sangat marah.

Demi Tuhan... Luhan terlihat seksi ketika marah.

Kejantanannya terasa mengeras di bawah sana. Sehun menghampirinya dan berlutut di depannya, meraih tangan Luhan yang terlipat di depan dadanya untuk ia genggam.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sehun memasang wajah memelas. Luhan memutar bola matanya. Demi bolanya, posisi berlutut Sehun kali ini benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Menahan rasa sakit di area vitalnya, Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bercerita kenapa kau tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu."

Sehun berusaha membujuknya. Sesaat Luhan menatapnya, kemudian dia terlihat lebih santai. Bahunya mulai melemas.

"Itu karena ayahku..."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mendorongnya untuk terus bercerita.

"Dulu, jika aku nakal atau tidak mau menurut, Ayah selalu mengangkatku di atas bahunya dan membawaku ke gudang untuk mengurungku..."

Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Luhan menatapnya tajam,

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak menganggapnya lucu."

Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang semakin melebar.

"Kau tertawa."

Sehun memalingkan mukanya, menghindar dari tatapan Luhan.

"Tidak."

Dan kemudian, ketika Luhan menyipitkan matanya, menyelidik kesungguhannya, Sehun tergelak. Luhan merengut, dia kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sehun berdiri dan duduk di sampingnya, berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau menyebalkan," gumam Luhan kesal.

"Kau tahu kenapa kami para pria senang melakukan itu padamu?"

Luhan meliriknya, dan meskipun kesal, dia terlihat tertarik dengan jawabannya.

"...Karena kau sangat menggemaskan."

Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan, menariknya hingga punggungnya menempel di dadanya. Sesaat tubuh Luhan menegang, kemudian Sehun meletakkan dagunya ke atas puncak kepalanya dan mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku..."

Perlahan tubuh Luhan merileks, dan terlihat menikmati ayunannya.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Maaf sayang, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjanji. Aku sangat menyukai tubuh mungilmu berada di atas bahuku."

Luhan menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan Sehun, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Sehun menahannya dan membalik tubuh Luhan hingga dia menghadap padanya dan membuat tubuh Sehun telentang di atas sofa dengan Luhan berada di atasnya.

Wajah Luhan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika pipinya merona, ia rasa itu karena Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk perutnya.

Sehun kembali menyeringai, "Kau merasakannya. Bagaimana kau selalu bisa membuatku bergairah?"

Luhan semakin merona, dia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Itu sama sekali tidak berarti baginya, Sehun menariknya lebih keras, membuat Luhan lebih dekat dengannya. Kini telapak tangan sampai sebatas siku Luhan menempel di dadanya. Mata bulat Luhan terbuka lebar, terlihat gugup dan malu.

Sehun menekan leher Luhan ke arahnya, membuat bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka menempel pada bibirnya, dan Sehun merasakan sentakan keras pada jantungnya.

Demi Tuhan, berkali-kali Sehun menciumnya, dan berkali-kali juga Sehun terbakar.

Ciuman Sehun penuh gairah... sangat menuntut... sangat mendesak. Seolah-olah Sehun tidak akan pernah merasa cukup puas dengan bibirnya. Sehun tergoda, lidahnya membelai bibir tipisnya, membujuknya agar terbuka lebih lebar. Membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalamnya, menikmati setiap sensasi yang ia rasakan, yang membuat letupan-letupan dalam dadanya.

Oh Tuhan... Sehun sangat menyukai kelembutan bibirnya. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, melihat ke dalaman mata coklat Luhan yang kini meredup.

Sehun bangkit, dan membuat Luhan terduduk di pangkuannya. Luhan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sehun, saat Sehun berdiri. Sehun mengangkat pantatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari mata Luhan, Sehun sengaja **melewati kamar khusus** dan memasuki kamarnya. Sehun tidak akan bercinta dengan Luhan di kamar khusus, bukan karena di sana ada lingerie milik HyunA, tapi karena **Luhan pantas untuk mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar kamar khusus.**

Kamar khusus tempat biasa Sehun berhubungan seks dengan sekian banyak wanita. Sehun hanya tidak ingin Luhan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Luhan... bukan HyunA, bukan juga wanita satu malamnya. Sehun ingin memilikinya seumur hidupnya. Dan kamarnyalah satu-satunya tempat yang pantas untuknya, dimana **Sehun tidak pernah bercinta dengan seorang wanita-pun di sana.**

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang king size-nya, membuat tubuh mungilnya tenggelam di kasurnya. Terburu-buru melepas sweater abu-abu gelap yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai.

Lalu Sehun merangkak menghampiri kaki Luhan, membuka celana jeans ketat yang digunakannya dan menariknya hingga terlepas dari kakinya. Sehun terpana melihat apa yang dipakai Luhan, tangannya gemetar saat Sehun meraih karet lebar Tshirt-nya dan menariknya ke atas, melepaskannya dari tubuh Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sensual saat melihat Sehun yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Luhan malu-malu.

"Sangat..." Sehun menelan air liurnya, "Cantik."

Apa lagi yang harus Sehun katakan?

Luhan mengenakan G-string berenda yang membuatnya tidak bisa bicara, hanya mengagumi dan mengagumi keindahannya.

"Kemarilah, sayang."

Sehun menarik tangannya dan menggeretnya ke sofa yang ada di kamarnya.

"Berdirilah di hadapanku."

Gumamnya parau. Sehun ingin memanjakan matanya dengan keindahan Luhan. Sehun duduk di atas sofa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, membuka kakinya agar lebih terasa nyaman.

Luhan berdiri di hadapannya dengan canggung, Sehun menikmati kecanggungannya. Sehun rasa ia bisa orgasme hanya dengan melihat Luhan seperti ini.

"Katakan padaku," kata Sehun dengan suara serak, "Apa kau melakukan ini untukku?"

Luhan menatapnya dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, dan meskipun rona merah menjalar di pipinya, Luhan tersenyum sensual.

"Ya."

 _ **Damn!**_

Jawaban pendek Luhan membuatnya semakin keras. Sehun mulai mengelus ereksinya, menatap payudara Luhan yang tertutup kain tipis berenda, sama sekali tidak menghalangi keindahan puncaknya.

Pandangan Sehun turun pada perutnya yang rata tanpa otot, lalu meluncur turun ke keindahan yang satunya, yang nyaris membuat nafasnya tersedot habis. Kain segitiga transparan yang berada di atasnya tidak bisa menutupi keindahannya.

Di kedua ujung segitiga itu, terdapat renda yang berbentuk bunga-bunga kecil menggantikan tali, melingkari pinggulnya. Sehun merubah elusan pada ereksinya menjadi remasan, nafasnya sudah mulai memburu.

"Berbaliklah, sayang..." Suara Sehun tercekat di tenggorokan.

Luhan berbalik, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai ke samping melewati bahunya. Tenggorokan Sehun mendadak kering melihat bokongnya yang sempurna. Perlahan Sehun menghampirinya dan berlutut di belakangnya.

Sehun meremas bokongnya, mengusapnya dengan lembut, lalu tangannya berpindah ke pinggulnya, menekannya lembut saat Sehun menciumi bongkahan bokongnya. Luhan menggelinjang, Sehun memuaskan dirinya merasakan kehalusan daging kenyal itu, menelusuri tiap inch-nya dengan penuh kenikmatan, sesekali menggigit kecil, membuat Luhan memekik.

Tangannya mulai turun menyusuri paha mulusnya, membelainya dengan lembut. Lalu bergerak mendekati intinya, dan meletakkan ujung jarinya pada pusatnya. Membelai ujung klit-nya, merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang Sehun rasakan pada perutnya saat mendengar Luhan mengerang karena itu.

"Sehun..."

Kepalanya terasa dipenuhi aliran darah, Sehun merasa pening dalam artian yang bukan sebenarnya. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya kacau. Sehun berdiri dan melepaskan celana denimnya, bersamaan dengan boxer putih yang ia kenakan. Lalu Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, mencumbu bahunya dan meremas lembut payudaranya.

Sehun memajukan pinggulnya hingga penisnya terselip di antara kedua bongkahan bokong Luhan, Luhan mengerang... Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya hingga tersandar di bahu Sehun.

Sehun mencari bibirnya, merasakan nikmatnya saat bibir mereka bertemu, memagutnya dengan frustasi. Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan hingga menghadapnya tanpa melepas bibir mereka, menangkup bokongnya dan mengangkatnya dengan mudah, membantunya mengaitkan kaki Luhan pada pinggangnya.

Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun, Luhan membalas ciumannya penuh gairah. Sehun berjalan mundur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, memilin tali renda yang melingkari pinggul Luhan dan menariknya, hingga membuat G-string yang dipakainya terkoyak dan terlepas darinya.

Sehun menggeram merasakan daerah basah Luhan menyentuh penisnya, Luhan mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit, memberikan ruang agar penis Sehun bisa memasukinya.

Dan... Sehun pun meleleh saat kehangatan Luhan melingkupi penisnya. Kelembutan dan basahnya mengakibatkan gejolak yang begitu kuat dalam perutnya, menjadikannya sebuah gelombang besar yang menghantam setiap sisi dirinya. Luhan bergerak naik turun di pangkuannya, menggesek setiap inch kulit Sehun dengan kelembabannya.

"Sayang..."

Gumam Sehun serak, tangannya meremas pinggul Luhan yang telah menyiksanya. Membantunya mempercepat gerakannya,

"Oh... Lu..."

"Ya Sehun... Ya..."

Luhan mengikuti iramanya, lalu dia melengkungkan punggungnya dan memekik. Sehun merasakan ledakan yang menghancurkannya. Membuatnya berkeping-keping dan berserakan.

"Luhan... Oh..."

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang bergetar, meletakkan wajahnya pada lekukan lehernya yang beraroma manis. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya ketika merasakan tubuh Luhan mulai melemas, dan mencium keningnya lembut.

Lalu Sehun beranjak dari sofa, dengan penisnya yang masih berada di dalam diri Luhan. Membawa Luhan ke ranjangnya dan berbaring di sana. Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dan mencium matanya yang masih terpejam, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Maafkan aku..." Gumam Sehun.

Luhan membuka matanya, mengelus pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. lembut.

"Aku melakukannya lagi." Luhan mengangkat alisnya. "Aku bercinta denganmu tanpa menggunakan pengaman."

"Apa kau..."

Luhan menatapnya ragu-ragu. Sehun terbelalak ketika mengetahui arah pembicaraannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sialan, aku tidak terkena HIV sayang."

Luhan terkikik geli, "Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat cemas?"

"Itu bisa membuatmu... hamil... Kau tidak khawatir?"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Sehun merasa bersalah dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah begitu ceroboh. Tapi kemudian mata Luhan melembut, dan Luhan membelai perutnya sayang.

"Apa itu artinya, aku akan mempunyai bayi?"

Gumamnya pelan, Luhan menunduk memandangi perutnya. Itu membuat Sehun frustasi.

"Kau tidak khawatir?"

Luhan menatapnya, "Kenapa harus khawatir? Aku bisa merawat bayi."

"Ehm, tapi kita belum menikah."

"Bukankah kau akan menikahiku?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sehun cepat. "Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu."

Itu sudah ada dalam rencananya sejak Sehun menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Luhan. Luhan bergelung di dadanya.

"Lalu, kenapa harus khawatir? Kau akan menikahiku, entah itu besok atau seratus tahun lagi. Aku tidak peduli selama kau ada di sisiku Sehun..."

Gumam Luhan dengan suara mengantuk. Sehun mendekapnya, dan mengelus rambutnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan sudah tertidur. Dengkuran halusnya membuat Sehun merasa nyaman.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Sehun akan menikahi Luhan, itu pasti. Sehun harus memastikan Luhan akan menjadi miliknya selamanya. Tapi... Begitu banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan Sehun.

.

.

.

Indra penciuman Sehun menangkap aroma yang terasa familiar dalam ingatannya, melihat ke samping, Sehun tersentak dan membuka mata, panik ketika melihat Luhan sudah tidak lagi berada di sampingnya.

Sehun bangkit dan setengah berlari ke luar dari kamar, merasa lega ketika menemukan Luhan berada di dapur. Sehun tersenyum. Membayangkan beberapa tahun kedepan Luhan akan selalu ada di dapurnya, hatinya terasa hangat.

Luhan berdiri di depan kompor, mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci yang sedang dimasaknya. Menyadari kehadirannya, Luhan melambaikan tangannya yang memegang sendok sayur ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menghampirinya dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke punggung Luhan. Luhan mengenakan kaos oblong miliknya dan Sehun merasa terangsang saat menyadari Luhan tidak mengenakan apapun dibaliknya.

"Ada aroma yang enak di sini,"

Sehun melongok dari atas bahu Luhan untuk melihat apa yang dimasaknya.

"Kau masak apa? Kelihatannya lezat."

Sehun memperhatikan kuah santan kekuningan yang sedang diaduk-aduknya.

"Bubur ayam,"

Sehun tertegun, ingatannya kembali ke puluhan tahun silam...

"Chanyeol bilang, kau sangat suka bubur ayam."

Luhan mematikan kompor dan berbalik menghadapnya, menyadari perubahan wajah Sehun, Luhan terlihat cemas.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku memasak bubur ayam kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sehun beranjak ke meja makan dan menarik kursinya, lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Kemarilah, hidangkan bubur ayam itu. Aku membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk kegiatan setelah makan." gumam Sehun dengan seringaian pada wajahnya.

Luhan merona ketika menyadari maksudnya. Luhan berbalik dan menyiapkan bubur ayam di dua mangkuk keramik. Lalu Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan meletakkan sebuah mangkuk di hadapannya, menarik kursi yang ada di depannya dan duduk di atasnya.

Luhan memperhatikannya ketika Sehun menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. Sehun merasa ingin menangis saat bubur ayam itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"Kau tidak suka ya?"

Tanya Luhan cemas, menyalahartikan ekspresi Sehun.

"Aku suka, ini... enak sekali." Sehun tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut, "Terima kasih, sayang..."

Luhan terlihat lega, Luhan mulai menyendok bubur ayam itu dan meniupnya pelan-pelan.

"Kau tahu... Dulu Ibuku berjualan bubur ayam di depan rumah."

Luhan berhenti meniup, perhatiannya teralihkan padanya.

"Setiap pagi aku makan bubur ayam."

Sehun terkekeh mengingat kenangan itu. Luhan meletakkan sendoknya, dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai penopang dagunya. Luhan tersenyum dan menatap Sehun lembut.

"Rasa bubur ayam buatanmu, sangat mirip dengan buatan Ibu. Sangat enak dan gurih..."

Sehun kembali menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulutnya.

"Makanlah, sayang. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi lemas setelah ini."

Luhan kembali merona, Luhan meraih sendoknya dan mulai memakan bubur ayamnya. Sehun memandangnya dari balik bulu matanya, merasa geli melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Sehun..."

Sehun merasa ada petir yang melintas di kepalanya ketika mendengar suara itu. Sehun berpaling ke arah pintu dan melihat dia di sana. **HyunA**. HyunA menatapnya, kemudian berpaling memperhatikan Luhan.

Sehun panik ketika HyunA menghampiri mereka, Sehun berdiri, dan dengan langkah lebar ia menghampirinya sebelum HyunA sampai ke tempat dimana Luhan sedang menatapnya bingung.

"HyunA, tolong..."

HyunA mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan ucapan Sehun, dia tetap melangkah ke arah Luhan.

"Halo," HyunA mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, "Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu."

Luhan berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan HyunA, Luhan mengangguk.

"...Oh ya... Aku ingat, kita memang pernah bertemu. Luhan kan? Waktu itu kau bersama Chanyeol."

Sehun tidak heran jika HyunA mengingat nama Luhan. Luhan kembali mengangguk. Sehun menghampiri mereka dan duduk di kursinya. HyunA duduk di antara mereka.

"Duduklah."

Kata HyunA ketika melihat Luhan masih berdiri.

"Hmmm... Rupanya kau masak bubur ayam, sepertinya enak. Maukah kau mengambilkan satu mangkuk untukku, Luhan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Biar aku saja."

Sehun berdiri mendahului Luhan dan mengambilkan semangkuk bubur untuk HyunA. Sehun meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu di depannya.

"Sepertinya kalian baru melewati malam yang panjang." gumam HyunA melirik Luhan dengan pandangan menggoda.

Luhan merona, "Maaf Tante, aku harus ke kamar dulu."

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Sehun meraih tangannya ketika Luhan melewatinya,

"Aku temani."

"Aku hanya ganti baju, Sehun." Bisik Luhan, "Nanti aku ke sini lagi."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Luhan pergi.

"Dia cantik." Gumam HyunA. Sehun berpaling dan menatapnya.

"Kumohon. Jangan ganggu dia."

HyunA hanya tersenyum. "Tadi sebelum ke sini, aku mencarimu ke kamar khusus. Kamar itu masih sangat rapi, sepertinya kau tidak memakainya semalam. Dia pasti gadis yang rajin. _One night stand_ -mu sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti itu."

"Dia bukan one night stand-ku." Desis Sehun, "Dan kami tidur di kamarku semalam."

HyunA terhenyak. HyunA menatapnya, sekilas Sehun melihat luka di sana, tapi HyunA menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Kau tidak pernah membawa gadis ke kamarmu sebelumnya," gumam HyunA lirih. "Kau juga tidak mengijinkanku tidur di kamarmu, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi Luhan..." HyunA mendesah, "Sepertinya aku sudah kalah."

Sehun luluh melihatnya seperti itu, "HyunA... aku..."

"It's okay Sehun. Aku mengerti. Aku akan bersikap baik pada gadismu."

Sehun merasa senang mendengar HyunA menyebut Luhan sebagai **gadisku**. Dan merasa percaya padanya...

"Terima kasih."

HyunA tersenyum. Seharusnya Sehun memperhatikan senyumnya yang agak berbeda saat itu.

"Sehun."

Sehun menoleh dan melihat Luhan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum malu-malu di bibirnya. Luhan memakai baju yang dikenakannya kemarin, tapi sekarang dengan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan membuat penampilannya terlihat lebih sensual.

Sehun menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Sebaiknya kau ke luar untuk membelikan Luhan baju, Sehun. Sepertinya dia tidak membawa baju ganti."

Sehun merasa sedikit curiga, kenapa HyunA bisa tahu Luhan tidak mengganti bajunya?

Tapi ketika melihat HyunA tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata menggoda pada Luhan, Sehun menghilangkan kecurigaannya. Mungkin HyunA hanya menebak.

"Okay."

Sehun mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri,

"Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan .

"Luhan di sini saja, ada banyak yang perlu kami bicarakan, ya kan Luhan?"

HyunA mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang bersahabat. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya kecemburuan, lebih seperti... seorang kakak yang ingin mengenal pacar adiknya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak."

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Okay, aku pergi dulu ya."

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mengecup ujung bibirnya. Luhan merona, merasa malu, dan Sehun terkekeh senang.

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

24 Januari 2018

Jeng jeeng jeeeeeng.. luhan ama hyuna udah ketemu ya guysss, dari review2 sebelumnya ada yg nunggu2 pertemuan mereka, apa yang bakal terjadi???? Hyuna bakal ikhlasin sehun / sebaliknya??

Ka, penasaran banget ni ama kisah internya luhan ama keluarganya? Xiaolu masih idup ama udah mati sii ka??Tenang, ini nanti bakal terungkap kok, sekarang masih fokus ke masalahnya sehun yaa hhehe

Cuman ama luhan, sehun bisa terbuka tentang masalalunya ya ka? Yes! Betul banget, SEMUA sehun ceritain ke luhan. Sampe ke bubur ayam pun cuman luhan yg tau alasannya kkkkkk~

Ka, luhan itu gak baik ya? Dia suka hujan gara2 xiaolu dulu hilang pas hujan, jd cuman luhan yg nantinya bakal diperhatiin ama keluarga nya, bener gak ka?? Bener gak yaaaaa.. hehehee nanti bakal ketauan kok beibbbb

Oke segitu dulu yaa aku bales reviewnya, makasih lhooo udah review dan tanya2 hehehe Maaf kalau ada typo yaaa.. See yuuu... mucch~


	8. Hancur

_**previous chapter...**_

 _"Sebaiknya kau keluar untuk membelikan Luhan baju, Sehun. Sepertinya dia tidak membawa baju ganti."_

 _Sehun merasa sedikit curiga, kenapa HyunA bisa tahu Luhan tidak mengganti bajunya?_

 _Tapi ketika melihat HyunA tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata menggoda pada Luhan, Sehun menghilangkan kecurigaannya. Mungkin HyunA hanya menebak._

 _"Okay."_

 _Sehun mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri_.

 _"Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan ._

 _"Luhan di sini saja, ada banyak yang perlu kami bicarakan, ya kan Luhan?"_

 _HyunA mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang bersahabat. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya kecemburuan, lebih seperti... seorang kakak yang ingin mengenal pacar adiknya._

 _"Kau tidak keberatan?"_

 _Luhan menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak."_

 _Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Okay, aku pergi dulu ya."_

 _Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mengecup ujung bibirnya. Luhan merona, merasa malu, dan Sehun terkekeh senang._

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE DRAMA FAMILY MATURE

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Emptiness Of The Soul

by Andros Luvena

.

Chapter 8: Hancur

.

.

.

hujan mulai turun lagi saat Sehun keluar dari mall yang terdekat dengan apartemennya. Sehun menembus hujan tanpa merasa khawatir lagi, bunyi kecipak genangan air yang ia injak bahkan terdengar indah di telinganya. Sehun tersenyum lebar, membayangkan wajah Luhan yang sedang menunggunya di apartemen. Luhan pasti akan sangat kesal ketika mengetahui isi kantung belanjaannya.

Sehun membeli 10 pasang baju -yang kesemuanya adalah seleranya tentu saja, untuk Luhan. Membutuhkan waktu yang lama saat memilih baju untuknya, ada banyak faktor yang harus Sehun pertimbangkan, diantaranya: baju itu bisa memperlihatkan belahan dadanya saat Luhan membungkuk, tidak menghalangi Sehun menyentuh bahunya, tidak menutupi leher jenjangnya, tidak terlalu tebal, tidak menutupi kakinya, dan yang paling penting mudah untuk dibuka.

Di dalam mobil, tak henti-hentinya Sehun bersenandung. Mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan sebuah grup musik yang ia putar di stereonya. Sehun bukan orang yang suka bernyanyi, dengan kenangan masa lalunya yang kelam, Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka mengikuti perkembangan musik. Tapi sekarang Sehun menyanyikan lagu cinta -yang bahkan tidak Sehun tahu judulnya, dengan lancar.

Sehun kembali tersenyum lebar. Melirik kaca spion di atas dashboard dan mengusap rambut basahnya ke belakang. Hatinya membuncah karena bahagia.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya Sehun tidak seyakin itu...

Sehun memasuki apartemen dan memanggil Luhan.

"Luhan..."

Luhan tidak menyahut. Sehun melangkah ke dalam dan mendapati HyunA yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Sehun menghampirinya dan meletakkan belanjaannya di sampingnya.

Berceloteh dengan gembira.

"Aku membelikan banyak baju untuk Luhan, kuharap dia tidak akan marah." Sehun menyeringai, "Tapi melihat sifatnya, aku yakin dia akan marah besar."

HyunA hanya diam saja, Sehun mulai mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari kantong plastik.

"Aku juga membelikannya perlengkapan mandi, dia suka sabun yang beraroma daun-daunan. Mmm... Kosmetik... Ini lotion dengan aroma vanilla, aku tidak tahu dia memakai lotion apa, tapi kurasa wangi lotion ini mirip dengan wangi tubuhnya, jadi aku membelinya. Dan aku juga membeli beberapa camilan. Kau tidak akan percaya, dibalik tubuhnya yang mungil ternyata dia sangat suka camilan yang dihindari sebagian besar wanita karena takut gemuk."

Sehun terus mengeluarkan barang-barang satu persatu sambil tak henti-hentinya bicara.

"Sekarang aku harus menemui Luhan. Di mana dia? Ah... pasti di kamarku." Sehun melangkah ke kamarnya dan membuka pintunya, "Lu..."

Tidak ada Luhan di kamarnya, Sehun melangkah masuk dan mencarinya di kamar mandi. Tapi ia juga tidak menemukannya di sana. Sekarang Sehun agak panik, ia setengah berlari menuju dapur dan mendapati keheningan di sana. Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah, nafasnya memburu karena panik.

"Di mana Luhan?"

Tanya Sehun pada HyunA. Matanya mulai berkeliaran ke mana-mana, meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. HyunA tidak menjawab.

"DI MANA LUHAN, HYUNA?!"

HyunA menatapnya, sorot matanya benar-benar membuat Sehun takut, takut dengan kenyataan yang akan menghantamnya.

"Katakan padaku di mana Luhan."

Katanya lirih, suara Sehun sarat dengan permohonan. HyunA tak bergeming. Sehun mulai mengerti, namun ia berharap ini tidaklah nyata. Kemarahan mulai melingkupi hatinya, Sehun mulai histeris.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?! SIALAN! JAWAB AKU! DI MANA LUHAN?!"

Sehun meraih belanjaannya dan melemparkannya hingga mengenai televisi layar datar yang ada di depan sofa. HyunA tersentak, keangkuhan di matanya luruh, berganti dengan kecemasan. Sehun menendang meja kaca di samping sofa dan membuatnya pecah berantakan. HyunA berdiri, kepanikan terlihat di matanya.

"Tenang Sehun, tenang... okay?"

Sehun menggeram marah, HyunA memperlakukannya seperti hewan liar yang harus dijinakkan.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN TENANG SEBELUM KAU MENGATAKAN DI MANA LUHAN!"

Dengan gusar Sehun melangkah ke kamarnya dan menendang pintunya hingga terlepas dari engselnya. Menimbulkan bunyi keras saat pintunya jatuh ke lantai.

"DI MANA LUHAN?"

Sehun menghancurkan barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya, menarik sprei dan mengoyaknya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU BILANG, DI MANA LUHAN?! DI MANA LUHAN?! KATAKAN PADAKU DI MANA LUHAN!"

HyunA yang berlari mengikutinya berteriak-teriak mencoba menenangkannya sambil berusaha menghindari barang-barang yang berterbangan di sekitarnya.

"DIA PERGI SEHUN, DIA PERGI!"

Sehun berhenti, tertegun mendengar ucapannya, lalu berbalik dan menatapnya garang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya...?"

HyunA berdiri tegak di hadapannya, dagunya terangkat ke atas, matanya menatap Sehun tajam.

"Aku mengajaknya ke kamar khusus, memperlihatkan lingerieku padanya dan mengatakan bahwa kau selalu menyetubuhiku di kamar itu."

Sehun meraih lampu tidur yang tergeletak di atas nakas dan melemparkannya ke arah HyunA, melewati samping kepalanya dengan jarak hanya beberapa inch dan menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga saat menghantam dinding di belakang HyunA. HyunA tersentak, matanya terbelalak ngeri, menyadari jika lemparannya meleset sedikit saja, kepalanya-lah yang akan terkena lampu itu.

"Apalagi yang kau katakan padanya?"

Sehun bahkan tidak mengenali suaranya lagi, yang kini sarat dengan amarah. Tubuh HyunA mengerut ketakutan, suaranya bergetar ketika berbicara.

"Aku katakan padanya, kita sudah bersama selama 8 tahun, seberapa seringnya kau menggantiku dengan perempuan lain, kau selalu kembali padaku. Aku rumahmu Sehun, aku tempatmu kembali."

"KAU BUKAN RUMAHKU!" Teriak Sehun histeris, frustasi dengan keadaan yang ada.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU. TIDAKKAH ITU CUKUP UNTUKMU?! Selama tiga tahun aku selalu mengikutimu, menyewa detektif untuk mengawasimu. Meyakinkan hatiku kau akan selalu kembali padaku."

"Kau. Menguntitku?"

Kali ini kemarahan Sehun semakin memuncak.

"Itu karena aku selalu ketakutan kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku harus menanganinya, menjauhkan orang yang mencoba merebutmu dariku. Selama ini aku merasa aman, sampai kau mengenal Luhan. Kau milikku, aku yang menemukanmu terkapar tak berdaya di jalanan. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja merebutmu dariku. Aku benar sudah mengusirnya dari sini. AKU BENAR SUDAH MENGUSIRNYA!"

Tubuh Sehun bergetar karena amarah, rahangnya mengetat mendengar ucapannya. Kalap, Sehun memukul dinding dengan tinjunya, meremas rambutnya frustasi dan berlari ke luar dari kamarnya.

"AKU BUKAN BENDA! AKU BUKAN MILIKMU!"

Teriaknya histeris, kaki Sehun terus melangkah meninggalkan apartemen. Berlari menembus hujan yang mulai lebat.

.

.

.

Goresan luka ini mulai bernanah, menimbulkan rasa perih yang tidak tertahankan.

Di kegelapan... Sehun terpuruk tak berdaya, hanya menatap nyalang ke ujung jalan. Taringnya sudah patah, cakarnya tak lagi tajam, hanya lolongannya yang tersisa. Lolongan kepedihan, lolongan kehancuran... Lolongan ketidakberdayaan... Sehun... adalah serigala yang terluka...

Sehun berdiri di depan pagar rumah Luhan, berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan satpam yang berusaha mengusirnya.

Setelah berlari dari apartemen, menembus derasnya hujan dengan hati yang sudah berkeping-keping, Sehun sampai di rumah Luhan dan berharap Luhan mau menemuinya. Meskipun tahu kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

"Luhan, keluar sayang. Kita harus bicara."

Teriaknya, tangan Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan gerbang, berharap akan terbuka.

Langit mulai gelap, dan hujan belum juga berhenti, sama sepertinya yang tak berhenti memanggil-manggil Luhan. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup sejak Sehun meninggalkan apartemen, udara dingin yang menggigit sama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Matanya terasa panas, mengingat Sehun mungkin telah kehilangan Luhan. Ia mencengkeram teralis pagar dan mengguncangnya kuat-kuat, berteriak menyebut nama Luhan dengan suara yang penuh luka.

Sehun terdiam, nafasnya naik turun menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Lalu, Sehun mendengar suara klakson mobil, ia menoleh dan melihat mobil yang Sehun kenali sebagai mobil orang tua Luhan, berhenti di belakangnya. Setitik harapan muncul, Sehun menghampiri mobil tersebut, namun tiba-tiba pengemudi mobil itu menancap gas, membuat Sehun menyingkir cepat-cepat dari hadapannya.

Mobil itu melaju kencang melewati Sehun dan meninggalkan cipratan dari genangan air yang ada di depannya. Masuk melewati pintu gerbang yang baru terbuka dan langsung menutup begitu mobil itu sudah berlalu.

Dengan langkah gontai Sehun melangkah menghampiri tembok di samping pintu gerbang, bersandar padanya dan melorot turun hingga Sehun terduduk di tanah. Menahan hawa dingin yang mulai terasa, Sehun memeluk kedua lututnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atasnya. Entah berapa lama Sehun tertidur, ia terbangun karena mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sssttt, Sehun..."

Sehun tersentak dan mendongak waspada. Melesat ke pintu gerbang, berharap Luhan yang memanggilnya. Muka Sehun mengendur putus asa ketika melihat Tiffany yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan, Tiff?"

"Luhan baik, dia menangis semalaman dan tertidur karena kelelahan."

Tiffany berbisik dengan logat Sheffield-nya yang khas. Hati Sehun terasa remuk mendengar Luhan begitu terluka.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sehun? Luhan pulang dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan, Hayoung tak henti-hentinya mengatakan dia bodoh."

"Hayoung?"

"Hayoung yang mengantar Luhan pulang, dan dia menginap di sini sekarang," gumam Tiffany tidak suka.

"...Dia juga menelepon Donghae, dan menceritakan keadaan Luhan padanya. Aku sudah melarangnya, kupikir sebaiknya mereka tidak perlu tahu masalah ini mengingat cara pandang mereka terhadap Luhan. Tapi Hayoung sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. Aku benar-benar tidak suka padanya, tapi dia satu-satunya teman Luhan."

"Tiff, katakan padaku apa yang Luhan ceritakan?"

Sehun menatap Tiffany putus asa.

Tiffany menggeleng, "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menangis tanpa suara. Tapi Hayoung bercerita pada Donghae dan YoonA tentangmu."

Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Tiffany.

"Dia menceritakan kelakuanmu yang selalu berganti pasangan, dan dia juga mengatakan..."

Tiffany terdiam, Sehun merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang, kau simpanan seorang wanita kaya. Apa itu benar, Sehun?"

Sehun tertunduk lemas, "Ini agak rumit, apa menurutmu Luhan yang menceritakan itu pada Hayoung?"

"Aku yakin bukan, Luhan sama sekali tidak mau bicara. Aku sempat mendengar kalau selama ini Hayoung telah menyelidikimu."

Sehun menggeram marah. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Luhan, Tiff. Kumohon..."

Tiffany menggeleng, "Tidak bisa sekarang, Donghae marah besar, dia memberi peringatan keras untuk menjauhkanmu dari Luhan. Dia bahkan berniat membatalkan kontrak kerja dengan perusahaanmu, tapi YoonA berhasil menenangkannya dan meyakinkan Donghae untuk tetap melanjutkan kontrak itu."

Sehun tercekat, memikirkan kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang, Sehun. Tinggalkan nomor ponselmu dan aku berjanji akan menghubungimu setelah semuanya mereda."

Sehun sudah seperti tubuh yang tak bernyawa saat mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu namanya pada Tiffany.

"Pulanglah, Sehun," gumam Tiffany sebelum meninggalkannya.

Sesaat Sehun hanya terpaku, menatap punggung Tiffany dengan tatapan sayu. Lalu Sehun mulai melangkah gontai, meninggalkan tempat itu. Pandangannya mulai kabur, dan Sehun merasakan tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

 _"Ya Sehun..."_

Suara Chanyeol terdengar mengantuk di seberang sana. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa panas,

"Chanyeol... aku..."

Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa berputar, dan Sehun mendengar suara benda jatuh sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Lorong ini terlalu panjang... Sehun tak sanggup mencapai ujungnya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah... penuh luka dan berdarah-darah.

Kapankah semuanya berakhir? Akankah semuanya berakhir?

.

.

.

Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa ia gerakkan, dan Sehun tidak bisa membuka matanya meskipun ingin. Bau karbol yang menyengat membuatnya yakin, Sehun berada di rumah sakit. Sehun mencoba untuk **memfokuskan pendengarannya,** mencoba menangkap pembicaraan yang Sehun dengar samar-samar.

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?"

 _ **Itu suara Jongki, Ayah Chanyeol.**_

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya di sekitar rumah Luhan, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Luhan."

"Apa Luhan menghubungimu?"

"Aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya sama sekali tidak aktif."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kita harus memberitahukan keadaan Sehun pada **dia**."

"Aku sudah memberitahunya, dia sedang ada urusan bisnis di Austria."

 _ **Siapa yang mereka maksud dengan 'dia'?**_

Tapi Sehun terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan kata-kata mereka. Kepalanya terasa berat dan Sehun mulai tertidur lagi.

"Wanita itu berusaha menemuimu lagi?" Jongki terdengar sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan dia menemui Sehun."

"Huh, benar-benar perempuan tak tahu malu."

"Ayah, tak baik bicara seperti itu."

 _ **Hei, itu suara Yoora**. **Kakak perempuan Chanyeol.**_

"Dia sebetulnya perempuan yang baik, hanya saja, cinta membutakan matanya."

 _ **Sepertinya Hyekyo -Ibu Chanyeol, juga berada di sini.** _

Kenyataan itu membuat Sehun ingin segera membuka matanya, mereka sudah seperti keluarga baginya. Tapi mata ini sama sekali tidak bisa ia ajak kompromi. Sehun pun tertidur lagi.

"Kau harus memberitahunya."

"Aku belum siap."

Suara itu terasa familiar di telinga Sehun, tapi Sehun tak bisa mengingat kapan ia mendengar suara itu.

"Kau harus siap. Sehun berhak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

"Yah... Kau benar."

Sehun berusaha sangat keras untuk bisa terus mendengarkan percakapan itu, tapi kegelapan kembali menariknya.

.

.

.

Suasana sangat hening ketika Sehun mulai sadarkan diri kembali. Matanya belum bisa terbuka, tapi Sehun mulai bisa menggerakkan jemarinya, menemukan seseorang menggenggam jarinya hangat.

Berharap itu adalah Luhan, Sehun mencoba untuk membuka mata. Lalu sebaris sinar menyilaukan membuatnya memejamkan mata kembali. Sehun mencoba lagi, kali ini perlahan-lahan. Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, samar-samar melihat seraut wajah berambut gelap tersenyum padanya.

"Luhan..."

"Kau sudah sadar." _**Itu suara Yoora.**_

Sekarang Sehun bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, "Yoora?"

"Ya, ini aku." Yoora menggenggam tangannya, "Chanyeol ada urusan sebentar, jadi aku yang menunggumu."

"Terima kasih." Gumam Sehun lemah. "Aku sudah merepotkan..."

Yoora tersenyum lembut, "Sama sekali tidak. Kau adikku juga Sehun, sudah seharusnya aku membantumu."

Sehun tersenyum, terharu mendengar ucapannya. Yoora memang cerewet dan protektif terhadap Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi ia yakin, itu karena Yoora mencintai mereka.

"Apa Tante Hyekyo juga ada di sini?"

Yoora mengangguk, "Ibu sedang ke kantin sebentar."

Sedetik setelah Yoora berhenti bicara, pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum lemah melihat Hyekyo bergegas menghampirinya.

"Maaf. Aku sudah merepotkan."

"Anak bodoh. Siapa yang merepotkan? Kau benar-benar membuat kami cemas, sayang. Aku mengira akan kehilangan anak laki-lakiku yang satu ini."

Sehun terkekeh. "Tidak separah itu."

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama lima hari, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Hyekyo lembut.

"Apa selama itu?"

"Ya, dan itu hanya gara-gara gadis bernama Luhan, iya kan?"

"Ibu." Yoora mengingatkan Hyekyo.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang seperti itu."

Gumam Sehun geli, merasa terhibur dengan tingkah laku mereka. Hyekyo tersenyum sayang padanya,

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan Luhan kembali."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, ia memang harus mendapatkan Luhan kembali.

Kemudian perawat datang dan memeriksanya. Hyekyo meninggalkannya untuk menemui dokter yang merawat Sehun, dan Yoora tak henti-hentinya menceritakan lelucon untuk membuatnya tertawa. Tapi, ketika Yoora pergi meninggalkannya untuk menyusul Hyekyo, kesedihan kembali menghampiri Sehun. Matanya terasa panas mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang? Apa Luhan membencinya? Luhan pasti membencinya.

Sehun menatap kosong ke jendela kaca besar di samping ranjangnya. Ruangan ini berada di lantai 20, dan Sehun bisa menatap langit luas di atas sana tanpa terhalang apapun. Sehun berharap, langit itu adalah langit yang sama dengan langit yang dilihat Luhan. Sehun menunduk, menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan merasakan aliran hangat di sela-sela jarinya.

"Okay, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Tergesa-gesa, Sehun menghapus air mata yang keluar ketika mendengar suara Hyekyo di luar, lalu pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka dan Hyekyo muncul bersama Yoora yang tersenyum padanya.

"Besok kau sudah boleh pulang, Sehun." Yoora berkata padanya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Sehun sudah kembali bekerja meskipun Chanyeol dan Jongki sempat melarangnya. Sekarang Sehun tinggal bersama Chanyeol, tidak ingin kembali ke apartemennya yang mengingatkannya dengan kejadian itu.

Beberapa kali HyunA mencoba menghubunginya, Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan darinya, atau membalas pesan-pesannya bahkan tidak ingin membacanya. Sehun tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan HyunA. Dia, hanyalah masa lalu untuknya.

Sehun menunggu telepon dari Tiffany, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Lalu Sehun nekat berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan yang ia temui hanyalah rumah kosong yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Luhan sudah meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sehun merasa putus asa, lelah dan merana. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja dan bekerja. Di minggu kedua setelah kepergian Luhan, Yeri masuk ke kantornya.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Seorang gadis memaksa ingin menemui Anda, Tuan."

Sehun mendongak, "Siapa?"

"Nona Hayoung."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, apa Luhan menyuruhnya ke sini? Setitik harapan muncul di hatinya, mungkin saja. Hayoung satu-satunya teman Luhan.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Ya, Pak."

Yeri keluar, dan tak lama kemudian Hayoung masuk dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Sehun memicingkan mata melihat penampilannya yang... habis-habisan.

Gaun merah anggurnya yang sangat mini membungkus ketat tubuhnya, memperlihatkan sebagian pahanya. Dadanya pun terekspos dengan belahan leher yang sangat rendah, wajahnya dipoles make-up dengan maskara yang tebal pada bulu matanya. Dan Sehun meringis saat melihat Hayoung mengecat rambut hitamnya menjadi coklat gelap, persis rambut Luhan.

"Kau membawa kabar dari Luhan?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Aku ke sini bukan karena Luhan, Sehun. Dia sudah melupakanmu, dia sudah meninggalkan Korea."

Sehun mengernyit, merasakan pedih di dalam dadanya mendengar kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Sehun, Luhan meninggalkan Korea.

"Di mana dia?"

Hayoung mengangkat bahunya, dengan senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, bukan urusanku."

Rasanya... Sehun ingin menonjok mulutnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Lupakan Luhan. Banyak wanita yang lebih baik darinya," gumam Hayoung dengan nada merayu.

"Kalau kau pikir kau lebih baik dari Luhan itu salah besar."

Muka Hayoung memerah, "Asal kau tahu, aku masih perawan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hayoung memutari meja kerjanya dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun, menunduk, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya pada Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melupakan Luhan karena kau menidurinya saat dia masih perawan. Aku masih perawan, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Setubuhi aku, Sehun," gumam Hayoung penuh rayuan.

Hayoung meliukkan tubuhnya dan melorotkan gaunnya sebatas pinggang, sehingga payudara telanjangnya terpampang jelas di depan Sehun. Hayoung memasang senyuman menggoda dan menghampirinya. Sehun berdiri dengan ekspresi jijik, mendorongnya saat dia berusaha menempel padanya.

"KELUAR DARI KANTORKU! YEEERIIIIII!!!!!..."

Tergopoh-gopoh Yeri memasuki kantor Sehun dan terpekik kaget melihat Hayoung yang setengah telanjang di hadapannya.

"USIR WANITA INI DARI KANTORKU. PANGGIL SATPAM JIKA PERLU." Teriak Sehun penuh amarah.

Yeri menghampiri Hayoung yang sedang membetulkan gaunnya dengan muka yang sudah merah padam.

"DI MANA CHANYEOL?!"

Yeri tersentak kaget, "Beliau sedang keluar, Tuan." Jawab Yeri gugup.

Sehun keluar dari ruangannya dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Sehun harus menemui Jongki, meminta padanya agar mau membujuk Donghae untuk mengatakan keberadaan Luhan. Bukankah mereka sangat dekat sebagai rekanan bisnis. Sehun memang gila jika melakukan ini, tapi ia memang sudah gila.

.

.

.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang, menembus kemacetan jalanan Ibukota. Berkali-kali menekan klakson mobil untuk mendapatkan jalan.

Dengan caranya mengemudi, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di gedung perkantoran milik Jongki. Bergegas Sehun memasuki lobby dan langsung menuju lift untuk sampai ke ruangannya .

Sehun menuju ruangan Jongki , melewati meja sekretarisnya yang kosong dan berdiri di depan kantornya, berniat untuk mengetuk pintu ketika menyadari pintu itu setengah terbuka. Dari celah pintu itu, Sehun melihat Jongki sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

 _ **Jadi, Chanyeol pergi mengunjungi Ayahnya?**_

Memegang handel pintu Sehun berniat melongokkan kepalanya, tapi ia urungkan ketika mendengar suara lain di ruangan itu. Sehun mengenali suara itu, dia yang berbicara dengan Jongki saat Sehun dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

Rasa penasaran membuatnya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia terlihat sangat hancur."

Sehun merasa sangat mengenali suara itu.

"Dia memang hancur." _**Itu Chanyeol.**_

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan semuanya padanya?" Jongki berkata dengan suara beratnya.

Orang itu menghela nafas panjang, "Donghae sangat dekat denganku, apa akan mengubah keadaan jika aku berbicara padanya?"

 _ **Orang itu mengenal Ayah Luhan?**_

"Mungkin akan merubah keadaan untuk Sehun jika kau mau berbicara dengan Donghae."

 _ **Mereka membicarakanku.**_

"Tapi kau harus mengatakan kebenarannya terlebih dahulu pada Sehun."

"Yah... Mungkin dimulai dari membuka identitasku sebagai Mr. X."

 _ **Dia Mr. X.**_

Sehun mendorong pintu hingga terbuka lebar. Chanyeol berpaling padanya dan Jongki terlihat terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun.

"Anda... Mr. X?"

Tanya Sehun ragu-ragu pada orang yang duduk membelakanginya. Orang itu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

 _ **Damn! Ini tidak mungkin...**_

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

27 Januari 2018

sebelumnya aku mau ijin duluu, buat 7 hari kedepan aku gak update dulu yaaa, soalnya hari ini aku mau pergi liburaaaan dulu ke patung singa, yeeeaaayyy~ hehehee

Who is Mr. X?

see yaa 7days later guyss...


	9. The Truth

_**previous chapter...**_

 _"Mungkin akan merubah keadaan untuk Sehun jika kau mau berbicara dengan Donghae."_

 _ **Mereka membicarakanku.**_

 _"Tapi kau harus mengatakan kebenarannya terlebih dahulu pada Sehun."_

 _"Yah... Mungkin dimulai dari membuka identitasku sebagai Mr. X."_

 _ **Dia Mr. X.**_

 _Sehun mendorong pintu hingga terbuka lebar. Chanyeol berpaling padanya dan Jongki terlihat terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun._

 _"Anda... Mr. X?"_

 _Tanya Sehun ragu-ragu pada orang yang duduk membelakanginya. Orang itu berdiri dan berbalik menghadapnya._

 _ **Damn! Ini tidak mungkin...**_

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE DRAMA FAMILY MATURE

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Emptiness Of The Soul

by Andros Luvena

.

Chapter 9: The Truth

.

.

.

 _ **Ini tidak masuk akal.**_

"Yeonseok?"

Yeonseok tersenyum hangat, "Halo Sehun."

Sapa Yeonseok ramah meski dia terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun. Sehun tidak mengerti, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Lututnya terasa lemas dan mungkin Sehun akan jatuh jika Chanyeol tidak menghampirinya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu," gumam Yeonseok sedih.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Chanyeol mengambilkan segelas wine untuk Sehun yang diambilnya dari lemari penyimpanan anggur milik Ayahnya yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian di sini." Kata Jongki sambil melangkah ke luar, "Ceritakan padanya, Yeonseok,"

Gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu kantor. Yeonseok duduk di depan Sehun, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di antara lututnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yeonseok bertanya dengan senyuman hangat yang masih terukir di bibirnya.

Ada apa dengannya? Bertahun-tahun Sehun meniduri Istrinya dan Yeonseok bersikap sangat baik padanya?

"Buruk." Jawab Sehun pendek.

"Ayah Luhan sahabatku, jika kau mau, aku bisa berbicara padanya."

"Apa maumu?" Sehun menatapnya curiga.

Yeonseok terkekeh, "Kau benar-benar mirip Ayahmu, Sehun."

Badan Sehun menegak dan menatapnya tajam, "Kau... mengenal Ayahku?"

Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Ekspresi Yeonseok terlihat sangat sedih.

"Ya... Aku sangat mengenal Ayahmu... Ayah kita."

Ini klise, tapi Sehun merasa ada jutaan halilintar yang menyambarnya.

"Ayah kita?"

"Kau adalah Wilis Oh, adikku."

"Wilis?"

Lalu Sehun mulai menyadari, hanya mengulang-ulang ucapannya.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Tanya Sehun mulai bingung dengan informasi yang baru ia terima.

"Ceritanya panjang..."

"Ceritakan padaku."

Yeonseok menghela nafas panjang, "Saat aku berusia 17 tahun, terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara Ayah dan Ibuku."

Sehun menekan perasaan sesak di dadanya, mencoba memahami cerita Yeonseok.

"Itu terjadi karena ada perawat yang menelepon rumah dan mengatakan Istri Ayah baru saja melahirkan. Ibu, yang menerima telepon itu menjadi marah, apalagi data-data yang diberikan perawat itu tentang Suami si wanita yang melahirkan adalah memang Ayah. Kemudian Ayah mengaku mencintai wanita lain, dan dia ingin menceraikan Ibu. Ibu menangis dan berteriak-teriak, tapi Ayah tidak mempedulikannya, dia pergi meninggalkan Ibu untuk menemui wanita itu."

Sehun meminum wine yang disediakan Chanyeol dalam sekali tegukan.

"...Aku yang melihat keadaan Ibu, sangat membenci wanita itu, dan bertekad untuk membalaskan sakit hati Ibu pada wanita itu, yang kemudian kuketahui bernama Minyoung."

"Itu nama Ibuku."

Yeonseok menatap Sehun iba, "Ya, memang dia."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Tiga hari kemudian Ayah pulang, tapi dia tidak menceraikan Ibuku. Dia menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Ibu pun seperti sudah memaafkan Ayah. Berbulan-bulan berlalu, aku hampir melupakan kejadian itu ketika suatu hari aku melihat Ayah pergi ke suatu tempat dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku mengikutinya, dan sampai di suatu perkampungan sederhana. Aku melihat Ayah mengawasi satu rumah dengan gerobak bubur ayam di depannya."

Sehun tercekat, membayangkan selama ini ia bisa saja bertemu Ayahnya.

"...Lalu seorang wanita ke luar, meskipun penampilannya sederhana, tapi dia terlihat sangat cantik."

Pandangan mata Yeonseok menerawang.

"...Aku menyadari, bahwa dialah Minyoung. Menggendong seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin baru berumur satu tahun. Ayah memperhatikan mereka dari dalam mobilnya, aku ikut memperhatikan mereka. Melihat wanita itu menggandeng anaknya yang berjalan tertatih-tatih, kemudian menggendong anak itu ketika anak itu terjatuh, dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang saat anak itu menangis. Dadaku terasa sesak melihatnya, berpikir bahwa itu mungkin adikku. Dan dia memang adikku... kau Sehun."

Sehun menunduk dan hanya terdiam.

"Lama setelah itu, aku semakin sering mengunjungi rumah itu, merasa senang saat melihat kau dan Ibumu yang memperlakukanmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sampai tanpa sengaja, Ayah memergokiku sedang memperhatikan rumah itu. Suatu malam, dia mengajakku bicara."

Yeonseok menarik nafas panjang. Lalu mulai kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"...Dia menceritakan bagaimana dia bertemu wanita itu dan jatuh cinta padanya. Saat kau lahir, Ayah ingin menceraikan Ibu dan menikahi Minyoung. Tapi ibumu menolaknya, dia bilang dia tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia jika merebut kebahagiaan wanita lain. Minyoung membujuk Ayah untuk tetap mempertahankan keluarganya, dan meminta Ayah agar tidak menemuinya lagi. Semula Ayahku keberatan, tapi ibumu memaksa dan mengancam tidak akan mencantumkan nama Ayah sebagai Ayahmu di akte kelahiranmu jika Ayah masih berusaha menemuinya."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menyadari betapa Ibu berjuang sangat keras untuk membesarkannya.

"...Minyoung menolak santunan dari Ayah, dia bilang dia tidak berhak." Yeonseok menarik nafas panjang, "Aku mengerti mengapa Ayah jatuh cinta pada ibumu." Desahnya, "Dia... sangat berbeda dengan Ibuku yang manja."

"...Ayah mempunyai rencana, jika waktu memberi kesempatan Ayah berumur panjang, dia akan menemuimu ketika kau dewasa. Tapi kanker yang dideritanya menghapus impian itu. Menjelang ajalnya, dia berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu."

"Apa Istri Ayah... Ibumu, tahu keberadaanku?"

Yeonseok menggeleng, "Itu rahasia kami. Beberapa bulan setelah kematian Ayah, Ibu menyusul beliau. Setelah pemakaman Ibuku, aku mengunjungi rumah kalian, berniat untuk mengajak kalian tinggal bersamaku. Tapi rumah kalian sudah tidak ada, menurut seorang Ibu yang kutemui di sana, Minyoung mengalami kecelakaan, rumahnya terbakar dan dia terperangkap di dalamnya. Ketika kutanya tentang dirimu, Ibu itu hanya bilang kau ikut dengan Pamanmu, tapi dia tidak mengetahui rumah Pamanmu."

Sehun tersenyum miris mendengar cerita itu, hanya Tuhan dan Sehun yang tahu kebenaran dibalik kecelakaan itu.

"Aku mencoba mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi kau menghilang bagai ditelan bumi."

"Sejak kapan kau tahu aku Adikmu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Di hari aku memergoki kau bercinta dengan Istriku," gumam Yeonseok pelan.

"Maafkan aku..." Sehun merasa sangat bersalah.

Yeonseok menggeleng, "Bukan salahmu, kau masih terlalu muda saat itu."

Sehun terdiam dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku menyewa detektif untuk menyelidikimu," gumam Yeonseok. "Pertama aku melihatmu, aku merasakan getaran aneh di dadaku. Sosokmu mengingatkanku pada Ayah, namamu juga sama dengan Ayah."

"Ibu menamaiku dengan nama korea Ayahku agar aku mengingatnya."

"Aku bersyukur dia melakukan itu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sehun..."

Sehun meliriknya, dan melihat ekspresi Yeonseok yang berubah menjadi gugup.

"Jika kau bisa melupakan Luhan, kembalilah pada HyunA."

Sehun mendongak, marah dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Pertama. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Luhan. Kedua. Apa kau pikir aku masih mau berhubungan dengan Istri kakakku?!" Desis Sehun marah.

"A-aku berniat menceraikan HyunA. Dia terlihat sangat kacau, kalau kau bisa membahagiakannya, aku rela."

Sehun berdiri tegak dari duduknya.

"Pengorbanan cinta, ya." Gumam Sehun sinis. "Apa kau mencintai HyunA?"

Yeonseok mendongak, menatapnya bingung. "Tentu saja..."

"Kalau begitu, kejar dia. Persetan dengan ' _aku rela menderita asal kau bahagia_ '-mu itu."

"Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi..."

"Dapatkan kembali cintanya. Dia pernah mencintaimu, tidak akan sulit membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi padamu."

Sehun berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkannya yang terduduk lesu.

"Lakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan dia tetap di sisimu." Gumam Sehun sebelum menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, mencoba memikirkan kembali perbincangannya dengan Yeonseok. Lampu-lampu kota mulai menyala, menggantikan langit yang mulai menggelap.

Setelah sekian lama, Sehun baru mengetahui bahwa ia masih memiliki seorang Kakak, dan dia adalah seorang pria yang selama ini Istrinya Sehun tiduri. Sehun memukul roda kemudi dengan keras, merasa marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya... Sehun menggelengkan kepala, kesal. ia benar-benar brengsek.

Sesampai di apartemen, Sehun melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, memelototi LED TV yang ada di depannya. Sehun berniat melewatinya ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Sehun."

Sehun berhenti, "Biarkan aku sendiri, Yeol."

Gumamnya, lalu kembali melangkah melewatinya. Saat Sehun selesai mandi, ia melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti arti ' _aku ingin sendiri'_?" Desis Sehun sinis.

"Kau butuh penjelasan."

Sehun mendengus, "Kau pasti sudah tahu hal ini dari awal kan?"

"Memang, karena itu aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu."

"Apalagi yang perlu dijelaskan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Ayahku dan Yeonseok bersahabat sejak mereka masih remaja."

Ucapan Chanyeol menarik perhatiannya, Sehun terdiam.

"Duduklah Sehun, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Sehun menurut dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayahku tahu persis kehidupan Yeonseok, dari masa remajanya, sampai di kehidupannya yang sekarang."

"Katakan padaku, apa pekerjaan pertama yang ditawarkan Ayahmu untukku dulu, juga rencana Yeonseok?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dia merencanakan semuanya kan?" Gumam Sehun.

Kembali Chanyeol mengangguk. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar, menghela nafas untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Suatu malam Yeonseok datang ke rumahku dan menangis di depan Ayah, menceritakan semuanya. Aku yang ikut terbangun, merasa penasaran dan diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Aku sangat menyanyangi Yeonseok, dia sudah seperti Ayah bagiku. Mendengar ceritanya, aku ikut merasa sedih dan mengutuk perbuatan HyunA... Juga kau yang menurutku tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Chanyeol melirik Sehun saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Sehun tidak tersinggung dengan kata-katanya, itu memang benar.

"Malam itu Ayahku baru tahu kalau Yeonseok impoten karena kecelakaan yang dulu menimpanya. Dia sudah menyembunyikan hal itu selama bertahun-tahun. Apa... HyunA pernah menceritakan kejadian tentang kecelakaan itu padamu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Dia menyelamatkan HyunA..."

Sehun berpaling, menatap Chanyeol untuk mencari kebohongan di matanya, tapi Sehun tidak melihatnya. Itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mereka sedang berlibur di Zermatt, Swiss. Saat sedang bermain ski, entah kenapa, HyunA tiba-tiba meluncur turun tidak terkendali. Yeonseok yang melihat ada pohon besar di depan HyunA segera menyusulnya, dia memotong jalan HyunA dan berdiri di depannya, berusaha menghentikan laju papan ski. Tapi kecepatan papan ski HyunA sangat kencang, sehingga Yeonseok terdorong ke depan, dan dialah yang akhirnya menabrak pohon itu. Yeonseok sempat tidak sadarkan diri dan dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. HyunA sama sekali tidak terluka, tubuhnya terlindungi tubuh Yeonseok saat menabrak pohon besar itu. Kejadian itu sempat menjadi bahan tertawaan kami, tanpa kami tahu dampaknya pada kehidupan Yeonseok."

Sehun sama sekali tidak menduga ceritanya seperti itu, kalau ia tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, Sehun pasti sudah tertawa mendengar cerita itu.

"Karena itulah, Yeonseok menolak memeriksakan dirinya ke Dokter. Dia merasa malu dan tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian itu pada siapapun. Lepas dari cerita itu, Sehun. Yeonseok sangat menyayangimu. Dia mempersiapkan SHF Group untukmu."

Sehun sudah mendengarnya dari Yeonseok.

"Kau tahu apa kepanjangan SHF?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Sehun Family."

Sehun mendesah, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Terima dia sebagai saudaramu, keluargamu."

"Aku tidak pantas. Aku sudah sangat menyakitinya."

"Dia tidak pernah merasa sakit hati padamu. Selama ini, dialah yang merasa bersalah karena masa kecilmu yang menderita."

Seperti itukah? _**Apa dengan menerima dia sebagai kakakku akan menghapus semua kesalahanku padanya?**_

"Dia memang saudaraku, kan?"

Gumam Sehun pedih. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan merasakan cairan hangat turun di sudut matanya. Dan ketika Sehun membuka matanya, Chanyeol sudah meninggalkannya. Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, meletakkan kedua tangan di bawah kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang.

Hari ini begitu banyak kejadian yang membuat Sehun lelah, dari tingkah wanita jalang yang menyebalkan itu, sampai kebenaran tentang siapa dirinya yang terungkap. Dan... Luhan yang sudah tidak berada di negara yang sama dengannya.

 _ **Di mana kau, Luhan...sedang apa kau sekarang?**_

Selama ini Sehun cukup senang dengan hanya membayangkan Luhan masih menghirup udara yang sama dengannya. Masih menatap langit yang sama dengannga.

Tapi sekarang... Luhan menjauh darinya.

 _ **Jiwaku kosong tanpa dirimu, sayang. Hatiku beku tanpa kehadiranmu. Kembalilah padaku... Kembalilah, sayang... My Fairy girl...**_

.

.

.

 _Sehun kembali ke pusaran ini, pusaran gelap yang selama ini menghilang dari ingatannya, kini kembali._

 _Sehun melihat sosok bertubuh tanggung yang menggigil ketakutan... meringkuk di sudut jalan. Sehun mendekatinya... dan merasa takut ketika mengenali sosok itu, tanpa bisa mengingat siapa anak itu. Yang mungkin berusia 15 tahun..._

 _Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyentuh tubuh itu, tapi ia hanya menangkap udara. Sehun tersentak ketika melihat anak itu berdiri dan menatapnya ketakutan. Lalu Sehun menyadari dia tidak sedang menatapnya, dia bukan takut padanya, tapi pada sesuatu di belakang Sehun._

 _Sehun menoleh dan segera menyingkir ketika melihat sesosok tubuh penuh api yang berjalan gontai ke arahnya, Sehun menatap anak itu cemas._

 _ **Lari... lari... menjauh darinya... cepatlah lari...**_

 _Teriak Sehun pada anak itu, seolah-olah menyadari bahaya yang mendatangi anak itu._

 _Anak itu lari ketakutan, Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang dan berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya cepat. Tapi kaki kurusnya membuat dia tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat. Sehun memekik ketika sesuatu membuatnya jatuh, berusaha meraih tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri, tapi kembali hanya menangkap udara. Sosok penuh api itu semakin dekat, dan Sehun baru menyadari sosok itu memegang sebuah parang._

 _Sehun berteriak ketika sosok itu melewatinya dan menembus tubuhnya seolah-olah Sehun tidak ada di situ, mengangkat parangnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya ke tubuh anak itu..._

.

.

.

Sehun terduduk dan terbangun. Keringat membasahi dadanya yang telanjang. Sehun meraih ke atas nakas, mencari segelas air putih yang biasanya selalu ia letakkan di sana sebelum tidur. Tapi Sehun tidak menemukannya, kemudian ia ingat, semalam Sehun tertidur begitu saja.

Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya, keluar dari kamar dan menuju bar pribadi milik Chanyeol, mencari sebotol wine dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Langsung meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan. Lalu Sehun kembali ke kamarnya.

Sehun membuka pintu balkon, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia mendekati pagar balkon dan melihat lampu-lampu kota yang berkelap-kelip. Kehidupan malam baru saja di mulai, dan Sehun kembali terperangkap dalam mimpi buruknya.

Sosok penuh api yang selalu ada di mimpi buruknya itu... Sehun tahu siapa dia... Seunghyun.

Pandangannya menerawang ke atas langit, mengingat kembali kejadian dari sisi gelap kehidupannya.

Sehun ingat, ketika itu Seunghyun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, rumah dalam keadaan sangat gelap karena mati lampu. Sehun yang baru berumur 15 tahun menyalakan lilin dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Seunghyun masuk dan berusaha memukulnya, tapi keadaannya yang mabuk membuat pukulannya meleset. Di tangannya tergenggam bir murahan yang baru saja ditenggaknya.

Seunghyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa usang yang ada di ruang tamu, dia mulai meracau. Mengata-ngatai Sehun sebagai pembunuh Seohyun. Tuhan tahu Sehun tidak membunuhnya. Sehun baru berumur sepuluh tahun saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, Seohyun menyelamatkan Sehun dari truk yang mau menabraknya dan dia tidak sempat menghindar, sehingga dialah yang tertabrak. Sehun merasa sangat bersalah karena kematiannya, dan sangat kehilangan dia.

Apalagi sejak saat itu, Seunghyun semakin kejam, dia tidak segan-segan menggunakan benda tajam untuk menyakiti Sehun. Seperti bekas luka pada pangkal lehernya. Lalu Sehun melihat Seunghyun tertidur, dengkurannya sangat keras, membuat Sehun yakin dia sangat lelap. Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada botol bir yang diletakkannya di atas meja, isinya tinggal setengah. Sekelebat pikiran muncul di kepalanya.

Sehun menghampiri Seunghyun, menuangkan sisa bir ke atas tubuhnya. Lalu Sehun mundur... dan melemparkan lilin yang ia pegang ke arahnya. Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat api memercik di tubuhnya menjadi api yang lebih besar. Seunghyun terbangun, dia berteriak-teriak, matanya nyalang menatap Sehun. Sehun melangkah mundur ketakutan, Seunghyun mencoba berjalan ke arahnya, tapi keadaannya yang masih mabuk membuatnya limbung dan menabrak tirai yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah. Tirai itu tertarik dan jatuh ke tubuh Seunghyun, membuat api yang membakar tubuhnya semakin besar.

Sehun berbalik, membuka pintu dan lari ke luar. Seunghyun berteriak-teriak kepanasan di belakangnya, Sehun terus berlari kencang, sampai suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Sehun tidak berhenti, ia terus berlari... Berlari... Sampai Sehun tersungkur dan terjatuh di jalanan. Sehun sudah membunuh Seunghyun... Sehun pembunuh. Kenyataan itulah yang selalu menghantuinga. Menjadikan mimpi-mimpi buruk di setiap malam-malamnya.

Mimpi itu menghilang ketika Sehun bersama Luhan. Luhan... Dia tidak pernah tahu kenyataan ini. Sehun tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Sehun hanya belum siap menceritakannya, Sehun takut Luhan akan meninggalkannya jika dia tahu Sehun adalah seorang pembunuh.

Mungkin... Sehun malah tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menceritakannya pada Luhan.

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, malam masih panjang, tapi Sehun tidak ingin mencoba untuk terlelap. Ponselnya bergetar di atas nakas, dan nomor yang tidak ia kenal terpampang di layarnya. Sehun tidak ingin menjawabnya, tapi entah kenapa tangannya terulur meraih ponsel dan menjawab panggilannya itu.

"Halo."

 _"Ini aku."_

 **Yeonseok**.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Apa kau bisa keluar? Aku ingin bicara denganmu."_

Sehun tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. "Okay."

Yeonseok menyebutkan nama sebuah cafe yang buka 24 jam, lalu menutup panggilannya.

.

.

.

Cafe yang Sehun masuki terlihat sangat nyaman dengan konsep alam di dalam ruangannya. Terdapat jendela-jendela besar di dinding-dindingnya, dan tanaman merambat pada pilar-pilar dan kaki tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Tanaman merambat itu menarik perhatian Sehun dengan bunga-bunganya yang berwarna-warni.

Baru kemudian Sehun mengetahui nama tanaman itu adalah Mandevilla Sanderi, sejenis tanaman yang bisa berbunga sepanjang waktu dengan catatan mendapatkan panas yang cukup. Sekarang Sehun mengerti mengapa cafe itu penuh dengan jendela-jendela besar yang memenuhi dindingnya.

Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling, hanya ada beberapa orang yang ada di cafe tersebut, seorang gadis yang asik dengan laptopnya, seorang pemuda yang terlihat berbicara serius dengan wanita yang ada di depannya, dan seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang asik menyeruput kopinya. Lalu Sehun melihat Yeonseok di meja yang paling sudut. Sehun menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya.

"Hai." Sapa Sehun canggung.

Yeonseok mendongak dan tersenyum melihat kehadirannya.

"Kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

"Secangkir kopi pahit yang panas."

Yeonseok memanggil pelayan tua yang ada di meja kasir, dan mengatakan pesanannya. Mereka terdiam, sampai pelayan itu mengantarkan pesanan Sehun.

"Kau benar," gumam Yeonseok.

Sehun menyeruput kopinya, harum kopinya membuat Sehun tidak begitu merasakan rasa pahit yang melewati tenggorokannya. Mendengar ucapan Yeonseok, Sehun menatapnya dari balik bulu matanya.

"Aku sangat mencintai HyunA, aku akan membuatnya kembali mencintaiku."

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Meskipun darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh mereka, tapi Sehun tidak begitu mengenalnya, dan Sehun tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata penuh empati.

"Aku akan mengobati penyakitku, lalu aku akan membawa HyunA ke Jerman, ke tempat kelahiran Ayah. Aku memutuskan untuk menetap dan menjalankan perusahaan Ayah yang ada di sana. Di sana masih ada Kakek, Nenek, dan Sooyoung -adik Ayah."

Jantung Sehun berdebar mendengar Yeonseok menceritakan itu, merasakan sesuatu yang merayap di hatinya saat mengetahui Sehun masih memiliki keluarga yang lain. Tapi Sehun menunduk, mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaannya, Sehun adalah aib bagi mereka. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, Yeonseok berkata...

"Aku akan menceritakan tentangmu pada mereka, kau harus berkunjung ke sana, mereka akan sangat senang."

"Apa... itu benar?" Tanya Sehun ragu-ragu.

Yeonseok mengangguk antusias, "Keluarga Ayah sangat terbuka, dan mereka sangat penyayang."

Sehun yakin Yeonseok mewarisi sifat mereka. Sesaat mereka terdiam.

"Jadi... Aku ingin menyerahkan tanggung jawabku yang ada di sini padamu." Gumam Yeonseok serius.

"Maksudmu?"

"SHF Group sudah pasti akan jadi milikmu, itu hakmu. Tapi selain SHF Group aku juga menjalankan perusahaan transportasi peninggalan Ayah, di perusahaan itu kau juga memiliki saham yang sama denganku, Ayah menyiapkannya untukmu. Aku ingin kau menggantikanku menjalankan perusahaan keluarga kita."

"Aku... tidak begitu mengerti tentang itu."

"Aku yakin kau akan cepat belajar, dulu aku dibuat kagum olehmu karena kelihaianmu waktu membantuku."

Yeonseok tersenyum sayang. Sekelebat bayangan Sehun dan Yeonseok yang sedang merekap data-data di ruang kerjanya terekam dalam ingatannya.

Sehun pun tersenyum, "Akan kucoba."

Lalu mereka terdiam.

"Maafkan aku."

Yeonseok menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, maaf untuk masa kecilmu yang menderita."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang selama ini menyakitimu, mengkhianatimu."

"Itu juga bukan salahmu. Keadaanlah yang membuat kita begini, sekarang kita impas, okay?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menyeruput kopi untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Semoga kau bahagia... bersama HyunA." Kata Sehun tulus.

"Ya, kau juga. Luhan pasti akan kembali padamu."

"Terima kasih." Gumam Sehun tak yakin.

Mereka terdiam.

Sehun berdiri, "Aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu Sehun," Yeonseok menahannya. "Apa boleh... aku memelukmu? Aku selalu ingin memelukmu sejak melihatmu dalam gendongan Minyoung," gumamnya serak.

Ada yang menggumpal di tenggorokan Sehun, Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang memanas. Selanjutnya yang Sehun tahu, Yeonseok sudah memeluknya kuat, pundaknya bergetar halus. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar, dan memberanikan diri untuk balas memeluknya.

Dengan ini Sehun mengerti, suatu saat... jika waktu sudah mengubur sebagian kenangan mereka... mereka pasti akan bisa memaafkan diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

4 Februari 2018

haiii semuanyaaaa, aku sudah pulaaaaang kkkkk~ maaf yaa baru update hari ini, dan maaf juga kalau masih ada typo hehe

udah tau kan sekarang mr. X itu siapa????? yupyupyuuup..

siiapa yg masih nunggu remake ini update cuuung? hehe


	10. END?

_**previouse chapter...**_

 _Yeonseok menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, maaf untuk masa kecilmu yang menderita."_

 _"Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang selama ini menyakitimu, mengkhianatimu."_

 _"Itu juga bukan salahmu. Keadaanlah yang membuat kita begini, sekarang kita impas, okay?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, lalu menyeruput kopi untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _"Semoga kau bahagia... bersama HyunA." Kata Sehun tulus._

 _"Ya, kau juga. Luhan pasti akan kembali padamu."_

 _"Terima kasih." Gumam Sehun tak yakin._

 _Mereka terdiam._

 _Sehun berdiri, "Aku harus pergi."_

 _"Tunggu Sehun," Yeonseok menahannya. "Apa boleh... aku memelukmu? Aku selalu ingin memelukmu sejak melihatmu dalam gendongan Minyoung," gumamnya serak._

 _Ada yang menggumpal di tenggorokan Sehun, Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang memanas. Selanjutnya yang Sehun tahu, Yeonseok sudah memeluknya kuat, pundaknya bergetar halus. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar, dan memberanikan diri untuk balas memeluknya._

 _Dengan ini Sehun mengerti, suatu saat... jika waktu sudah mengubur sebagian kenangan mereka... mereka pasti akan bisa memaafkan diri mereka sendiri._

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE DRAMA FAMILY MATURE

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Emptiness Of The Soul

by Andros Luvena

.

Chapter 10: END?

.

.

.

 _ **9 bulan setelah kepergian Luhan…**_

Sudah hampir satu tahun Luhan pergi, Sehun menjalani kehidupan bagai seorang mayat hidup. Kesibukannya sebagai CEO di perusahaan peninggalan Ayah membantu Sehun menghabiskan waktu untuk melupakan kesedihannya.

Namun, seberapa keras pun usaha Sehun untuk melupakan Luhan, bayangannya tidak pernah bisa pergi dari ingatannya. Kebersamaan mereka yang singkat tidak membuat Sehun mudah untuk melupakannya, dia sudah tertanam kuat di hatinya, mengakar, memenuhi setiap rongga yang ada di dadanya.

Jalanan malam yang Sehun lalui tidak berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, Sehun meluncur menuju gedung apartemen barunya, mengendarai mobil mewah pemberian Yeonseok enam bulan yang lalu. Setidaknya, sekarang Yeonseok sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Empat bulan yang lalu, dia mengatakan bahwa operasinya berhasil, dan Sehun ikut bahagia untuknya.

Sehun memasuki area parkir yang disediakan khusus untuk mobil-mobilnya, keluar dari mobil dan langsung menuju lift khusus yang menuju Penthouse miliknya. Sehun menekan kode rahasia dan masuk ke dalam lift begitu pintu lift terbuka. Lift melaju kencang menuju lantai paling atas.

Pintu lift terbuka, Sehun melangkah ke luar dan melewati lobby yang bernuansa putih dan coklat, dengan beberapa lukisan di dinding- dindingnya. Sebuah lukisan yang berukuran paling besar terpasang dengan pas di belakang meja lobby, lukisan jalan kecil dengan pohon-pohon besar di sampingnya, ada sebuah mobil di pinggir jalan itu, dan sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati malam di atas mobil itu.

Ya… Lukisan itu kenangannya bersama Luhan, Sehun mempunyai hobby baru sekarang, melukis. Sehun mempunyai studio khusus di apartemennya, tempat Sehun mengingat kembali setiap kenangan-kenangannya bersama Luhan dan mengabadikannya di atas kanvas.

Selesai mandi dan hanya dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, Sehun langsung menuju studio yang selalu terkunci. Hanya Minseok, pengurus rumah tangganya yang menyimpan kunci cadangannya. Sehun menarik kain putih yang menutupi sebuah kanvas, dan menahan nafas saat melihat lukisan itu. Ini maha karyanya, masterpiece-nya, satu-satunya lukisan yang mampu membuat Sehun menahan nafas setiap melihatnya.

Sehun menyentuh wajah dalam lukisan itu dengan jarinya, menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang telanjang, dan Sehun mengeras hanya dengan melakukan itu.

Itu Luhan. Telentang di atas lantai dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, dadanya membusung, menampilkan payudara indah dengan puting pink pucatnya yang menggairahkan. Sebelah kakinya tertekuk dengan tumit terangkat dan ujung jari menyentuh lantai, kaki yang satu menegang lurus sejajar dengan lantai. Rambut coklat gelapnya berkilau, jatuh tergerai dengan ujungnya yang menyentuh lantai. Wajahnya menunjukkan kenikmatan luar biasa akan orgasme yang diterimanya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mata coklat lembutnya menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata yang berkabut. Penuh cinta, dan… gairah.

Sehun menyelesaikan lukisan ini dalam satu malam. Mengingat setiap detail ekspresi Luhan dalam ingatannya, membuatnya terlihat nyata. Sehun menarik handuk yang melilit pinggangnya hingga terlepas, dan melemparkannya begitu saja. Lalu menghempaskan tubuh telanjangnya di atas kursi yang ada di depan kanvas itu. Melorotkan pantatnya dan memajukan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya yang berurat dan tebal terekspos sempurna. Menatap wajah Luhan, Sehun melahap tubuh telanjangnya dengan matanya, membuat ereksinya semakin tegang.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari lukisan Luhan, Sehun meremas ereksinya, membayangkan kewanitaan Luhan yang menjepitnya. Dan mengurutnya ke atas, membayangkan hisapan yang dilakukan lubang kewanitaannya, melakukannya beberapa kali, lalu… Sehun meledak hanya dengan itu. Merasakan kenikmatan orgasme hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Sehun terduduk lemas, dengan cairan sperma yang memenuhi telapak tangannya yang menggantung di samping tubuhnya.

Setelah mereda, Sehun membungkuk, meraih handuk dan berdiri, melilitkannya kembali pada pinggangnya. Lalu menutupi lukisan itu kembali dengan kain putih.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki ke luar dari studio, menuju kamar. Memakai boxer, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Mencoba untuk tertidur ketika mendengar deringan pada ponselnya. Itu pasti Chanyeol. Meraih ponsel di atas nakas, Sehun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya."

" _Sehun, kau harus ke sini."_

Suaranya terdengar di antara hiruk-pikuk suara musik yang berdentam. Dia pasti berada di club.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun tak acuh.

" _Dua gadis seksi sedang bersamaku. Mereka benar-benar… Kau harus ke sini."_

Lalu terdengar suara cekikikan di sampingnya. Sehun memutuskan panggilan itu dan mematikan ponsel. Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengajak Sehun mengencani wanita lain. Itu tidak akan bisa.

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Sehun benar-benar menjauhi dunia malam, tidak ada lagi clubbing, tidak ada lagi wanita, dan tidak ada minuman keras. Okay, Sehun masih minum, tapi tidak di nightclub. Hanya ketika Sehun berada di bar pribadinya. Sehun memejamkan matanya yang sudah mulai berat, meninggalkan malam untuk menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, pukul enam tepat Sehun sudah berpakaian rapi, mengenakan setelan jas yang menempel pas pada tubuhnya. Sehun berdiri di depan cermin, membetulkan letak dasinya ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Sehun membuka pintu, dan melihat Minseok berdiri di depan pintu. Tubuh tinggi besarnya membuat dia tetap terlihat kuat di usianya yang sudah menjelang 50 tahun. Dia pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Ayahnya di Jerman, Yeonseok yang membawanya ke sini saat Sehun membeli apartemen ini.

"Pagi Junior."

Sapanya hangat. Sehun tersenyum mendengar sapaannya, sejak tahu Sehun anak bungsu dari anak sulungnya, Nenek memanggilnya dengan sebutan Junior. Dan itu menular pada Minseok.

"Pagi, ada apa?"

Sehun selalu bersikap hangat pada Minseok, dia sudah seperti keluarga baginya.

"Ada telepon untukmu. Kau mematikan ponselmu?" tanya Minseok sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku lupa. Okay, aku akan menerima telepon itu di kamarku."

Minseok mengangguk, "Setelah itu, turunlah untuk makan. Aku membuatkan bubur ayam untukmu."

Sehun terbelalak dan cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamarnya. Mencoba memikirkan cara untuk menghindari siksaan bubur ayam Minseok -begitu Sehun menyebutnya- pagi ini. Sejak mengetahui cerita di balik bubur ayam itu, Minseok selalu mencoba untuk membuat bubur ayam, dan itu dilakukannya setiap pagi.

Hari pertama Minseok membuat bubur ayam, Sehun bersemangat untuk mencobanya, dan itu berakhir dengan Sehun muntah di toilet. Hari kedua, Sehun mencoba dengan ragu-ragu, dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kemudian Sehun harus berakhir dengan berkali-kali buang air besar. Hari ketiga, Sehun mencobanya dengan enggan, itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan hari pertama dan hari kedua. Selanjutnya, Sehun berusaha menghindari makanan itu. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya, Sehun tidak akan sanggup mencobanya lagi.

Sehun duduk di sofa bulat yang tak jauh dari ranjang, dan mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di samping sofa.

" _Sehun."_

Sehun mengenali suara itu, "Halo Yeonseok."

 _"Sehun, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu." Suara Yeonseok yang biasanya tenang terdengar agak bersemangat. "Aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang."_

Lalu terdengar suara ribut-ribut di belakang Yeonseok. Sehun tersenyum ketika mengenali salah satu suara itu adalah suara Nenek.

"Ya… Aku mendengarkan."

 _"Aku akan mengatakannya… Tidak Nenek, aku yang akan mengatakannya. Sehun dengarkan…"_

"Ya…"

" _Aku akan mengatakannya padamu…"_

Sehun mulai tidak sabar mendengar Yeonseok yang hanya mengulang-ngulang kata-katanya.

"Ya, katakan padaku." Kata Sehun kesal.

 _"Betul, aku harus mengatakannya…Tidak… Kakakmu yang akan mengatakannya padamu. Kurasa aku terlalu gembira sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa…."_

Maksud Yeonseok dengan sebutan 'Kakakmu' adalah HyunA, dan Sehun merasa nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

 _"Sehun…" Suara lembut HyunA terdengar dari seberang._

"Ya." Gumam Sehun dalam senyum.

Sehun sudah memaafkan perbuatan HyunA pada Luhan, pada saat kunjungannya ke Jerman tujuh bulan yang lalu. Dan berusaha melupakan kenangan-kenangannya bersamanya. Pada dasarnya Sehun menyayangi HyunA yang berperan sebagai penolongnya, dan sekarang rasa sayang itu semakin bertambah dengan adanya ikatan persaudaraan di antara mereka.

 _"Sepertinya kau akan memiliki keponakan…" Kata HyunA._

Sehun terlonjak kegirangan memahami perkataan HyunA.

"Maksudmu… Kau hamil?"

" _Ya Sehun, HyunA hamil." Yeonseok kembali bersuara. "Aku akan mempunyai anak."_

"Dan aku akan mempunyai keponakan…" Gumam Sehun terharu.

 _"Ya…" Sepertinya Yeonseok juga kehabisan kata-kata seperti dirinya._

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu, "Apa menurut dokter tidak apa-apa?"

 _"Tidak apa-apa, memang agak beresiko karena umur HyunA yang sudah hampir kepala empat, tapi kondisi HyunA sangat sehat. Dia hanya membutuhkan banyak istirahat."_

"Kau harus menjaganya, Yeonseok."

 _"Tentu, Nenek dan Kakek sangat memanjakan HyunA… Aduh…"_

Sehun mendengar Yeonseok memekik kesakitan, Sehun terkekeh, itu pasti karena cubitan HyunA.

 _"…ini cicit pertama mereka… Iya Nek, sebentar. Nenek ingin bicara denganmu Sehun."_

Kemudian Sehun berbicara dengan Nenek beberapa saat yang menanyakan kabarnya dan tentu saja Minseok, pelayan kesayangannya. Selanjutnya Kakek menyerobot pembicaraan mereka, dan Sehun berakhir dengan Bibi Sooyoung.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun keluar dari kamar, berjalan mengendap-endap, memastikan tidak terlihat oleh Minseok. Sehun mendengar suara Minseok dari dapur, bersenandung. Aroma masakan yang membuat perut Sehun mual, menjadi pemicu untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Apa Minseok menambahkan ramuan itu lagi pada kuah bubur ayamnya? Minseok mempunyai ramuan dengan bau menyengat yang dibawanya dari Jerman dan di simpan dalam kantung kain yang selalu digantungkan di pinggangnya. Menurutnya, ramuan itu bisa mengembalikan cinta yang hilang. Sehun pernah mencobanya sekali, dan Sehun bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun sengaja pulang cepat hari ini, keluar dari kantor saat waktu baru menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Ada tempat yang ingin Sehun kunjungi, tapi sebelumnya ia ingin mampir ke toko perlengkapan bayi, mencarikan hadiah untuk calon keponakannya. Langit terlihat gelap saat Sehun melajukan mobilnya di jalan raya.

Setelah lama tidak turun hujan, rupanya sekarang bumi harus bersiap untuk menerima curahannya. Hujan tidak menimbulkan rasa tak nyaman lagi dalam hatinya, Sehun tidak lagi membencinya. Hujan tidak lagi mengingatkan Sehun akan kenangan buruknya di masa lalu, tidak juga menghadirkan mimpi-mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Hanya kenangan bersama Luhan-lah yang sekarang memenuhi kepalanya, dan menghampiri mimpi-mimpinya. Mimpi yang selalu ingin Sehun jadikan kenyataan. Mimpi yang membuatnya bisa menumbuhkan harapan di hatinya.

Sehun memasuki sebuah Baby Shop dengan gedung yang bernuasa pink dan ungu. Memasuki pintu kacanya yang berdenting saat dilewati, dan langsung menuju tempat perlengkapan bayi.

Sebuah ranjang bayi berwarna putih dengan hiasan boneka-boneka kecil pada jerujinya menarik perhatiannya, warna putihnya di kombinasi dengan warna pink yang lembut. Sehun menyentuh ranjang itu dan merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir di dadanya, Sehun ingin membeli ranjang ini. Tapi Sehun menggeleng, akan sangat merepotkan membawanya ke Jerman.

Sehun sudah berniat meninggalkan ranjang itu ketika terbersit ide di kepalanya. Kenapa Sehun tidak membelinya saja, keponakannya bisa memakainya saat berkunjung ke Korea.

Sehun pun membeli ranjang itu, dan saat ia memutuskan untuk membeli ranjang itu, Sehun tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membeli yang lainnya. Boneka-boneka, baju bayi, sarung tangan, dan kaos kaki bayi, bahkan Sehun membeli pampers untuk bayi baru lahir hanya karena gambarnya yang menggemaskan.

Sehun mendorong keranjang belanja yang sudah penuh ke meja kasir dengan wajah sumringah. Tersenyum lebar pada petugas kasir yang mulai menghitung belanjaannya.

"Anak pertama ya Tuan?"

Tanya petugas kasir itu saat mengambil boneka beruang besar berwarna pink lembut.

"Eh oh, apa?"

"Tuan sedang menunggu kelahiran anak pertama?"

"Eh iya…" Jawab Sehun asal.

"Pasti anaknya perempuan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sebagian barang-barang yang Anda beli berwarna pink."

Sehun sendiri tidak begitu menyadari apa yang membuatnya membeli barang-barang itu.

"Ini diantar kemana Tuan?"

Sehun menyebutkan alamat apartemennya, lalu pandangan Sehun tertumbuk pada selimut bayi yang dibawa seorang perempuan dengan tubuh tambun yang baru menghampiri meja kasir. Selimut itu berwarna coklat gelap dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna coklat lembut di permukaannya, mengingatkan Sehun dengan warna rambut dan warna iris mata Luhan.

"Saya ingin selimut seperti Ibu itu."

Kata Sehun pada SPG yang kebetulan melewatinya, tangan Sehun menunjuk selimut yang dibawa Ibu muda di sebelahnya.

"Sebentar," SPG itu segera menuju rak selimut, dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian. "Maaf Tuan, stock kosong. Bisa jenis yang lainnya?" Tanya SPG itu.

Sehun menggeleng, dan berpaling menatap selimut bayi yang sekarang tergeletak di meja kasir dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Anda ambil saja selimut yang ini, biar saya cari yang lainnya."

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara di sampingnya dan mendapati perempuan yang membeli selimut itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya Sehun merasa tidak enak, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Perempuan itu menggeleng.

"Saya bisa membeli yang lain, hanya untuk kado tetangga."

"Terima kasih."

Kata Sehun senang dan menyerahkan selimut itu pada petugas kasir. Ibu itu kembali tersenyum ramah dan melangkah menuju rak perlengkapan bayi.

"Ranjang bayinya saja yang diantar, barang-barang lainnya biar saya bawa sendiri." Sehun berubah pikiran.

"Baik Tuan." Jawab petugas kasir itu.

Sehun keluar dari area parkir Baby Shop dan langsung menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuannya semula. Langit yang tadi mendung sekarang sudah menurunkan gerimisnya, meninggalkan tetesan air pada kaca mobilnya, Sehun menyalakan wiper untuk menghilangkan tetesan air hujan itu.

Sebuah tikungan lagi, dan Sehun akan sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Jalan kecil di mana Sehun melihat Luhan untuk pertama kali. Sehun selalu ke jalan ini setiap langit menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan turun hujan, berharap menemukan kembali Luhan.

Sehun membelokkan mobilnya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari depannya. Sehun menginjak rem mendadak, dan sepertinya pengemudi mobil itupun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi mereka tidak bisa menghindari tubrukan pada bemper mobil mereka.

Keluar dari mobil, Sehun memeriksa bemper mobil, ada sedikit penyokan di ujung bempernya. Mendengar suara pintu mobil yang dibuka, Sehun berbalik untuk menanyakan keadaan pengemudi mobil yang menabraknya.

"Apa Anda…"

Sehun terdiam, terkejut melihat keberadaannya yang kini berdiri di balik pintu mobil yang setengah terbuka.

"Luhan…"

Luhan terlihat sama terkejutnya seperti sehun, lalu Luhan menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menghindarinya, berniat masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Sehun bergerak cepat, meraih tangannya dan menahan pintu mobil.

"Tunggu Lu…" Bisik Sehun panik.

Luhan terlihat ketakutan.

 _ **Kenapa Luhan takut padaku?**_

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan hingga menghadapnya, menatap mata coklat lembutnya yang selama ini Sehun rindukan.

Memperhatikan keadaan fisiknya yang tidak berubah sama sekali, hanya sedikit lebih berisi. Luhan mengenakan rok terusan semata kaki dari kain katun denim yang melebar pada bagian bawahnya, dipadukan dengan sweater tebal berwarna biru langit. Selendang segitiga lebar yang sewarna dengan roknya menutupi pundak hingga perutnya. Tetesan gerimis meninggalkan butir-butiran embun kecil pada rambut coklatnya.

Melihat ekspresi wajahnya, Sehun hancur, tidak bisa menahan perasaan, Sehun pun memeluknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Lu…"

Dan Sehun terkejut ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di perutnya. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menatapnya bingung. Sebersit pikiran yang melintas di kepala Sehun membuatnya menyibakkan selendang yang menutupi perutnya. Sehun terpana… dan takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau… hamil?"

Tanya Sehun antusias, merasa sangat yakin itu anaknya. Terlintas dalam benak Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Sehun mual dan muntah-muntah tanpa sebab setiap pagi, Sehun tidak ingin makan apa-apa, hanya rujak mangga muda yang selalu mengisi perutnya. Chanyeol sempat protes karena dialah yang kerepotan mencari mangga muda pada saat bukan musimnya. Tubuh Sehun menjadi lemas dan tak bertenaga. Dokter tidak bisa menjelaskan penyakitnya, dia mengatakan itu adalah gejala _**hiperemesis gravidarum***_ yang seharusnya diderita Ibu hamil. Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu.

"A-aku…"

Luhan terlihat sangat gugup, lalu tiba-tiba dia mengernyit menahan sakit, membuatnya kebingungan.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Tanya Sehun panik. Tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berkeringat dingin. Luhan melorot, terduduk di samping pintu mobil, tangannya memegangi perut dan dia bernafas pendek-pendek.

Sehun berlutut di sampingnya, merasa panik dan ikut memegangi perutnya. Gerakan pada perutnya membuatnya tertegun, kehangatan yang mengisi setiap rongga dada Sehun membuatnya merasakan euforia.

"SEHUN…"

Jeritan Luhan yang memanggil namanya kembali membuat Sehun panik.

"Ya sayang, aku di sini."

"Se-per-ti-nya… aku…kontrak-si…"

Luhan bergumam susah payah. Kontraksi? Tunggu. Apa maksudnya kontraksi? Apa Luhan akan melahirkan?

Dengan gugup Sehun merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel. Tangan Sehun yang satu terus menggenggam tangan Luhan, menenangkannya. Sehun menekan tombol untuk panggilan pada Chanyeol.

 _"Halo…"_

"Chanyeol… Luhan, Luhan…"

 _"Tenang Sehun, tenang… Okay? Sekarang… Katakan ada apa."_

 _ **Chanyeol menyuruhku tenang?**_

"Aku menemukan Luhan, dan…"

" _Oh ya?"_

"Ya!" Bentak Sehun merasa kesal karena ucapannya dipotong, "Dia hamil…Tidak, dia mau melahirkan…"

" _Tunggu. Apa maksudmu?"_

"Chanyeol! Aku menemukan Luhan dan dia mau melahirkan sekarang."

" _Maksudmu, kau menemukan Luhan yang sedang hamil dan akan melahirkan sekarang?"_

Oh Tuhan… Sehun akan menggorok lehernya setelah ini.

" _KENAPA KAU MENELEPONKU?!" Teriakan Chanyeol mengagetkannya. "PANGGIL AMBULANS SEKARANG!" Lalu Chanyeol memutuskan_ _panggilannya_.

Luhan kembali menjerit, Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan. Menenangkannya dengan kata-kata dan menghapus keringatnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Tangan Sehun gemetar, menggulirkan layar sentuh pada ponselnya, mencari nomor telepon rumah sakit yang mungkin Sehun simpan. Sehun panik ketika tidak menemukannya.

"Sehun…" Panggilnya lemah.

"Ya sayang…"

Sehun menghampirinya dan meraih kepalanya, membuatnya bersandar di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya… Air ketuban-ku… pecah…"

Pecah? Tidak. Tunggu. Sehun menatap ngeri pada cairan bening yang merembes ke luar dari roknya.

"Bertahan sayang…" Bisik Sehun panik.

Tangan Sehun yang gemetar kembali berusaha menekan sebuah tombol. Namun Sehun terlonjak kaget ketika ponselnya berdering. Nama Chanyeol terpampang di layar ponselnya.

" _DI MANA KAU SEKARANG?!"_ _Teriak Chanyeol saat Sehun menerima panggilannya._

"Jalan Myeongdong tikungan ketiga. Chanyeol, kau harus menelepon ambulans sekarang. Aku tidak tahu nomornya, Luhan… air ketuban Luhan… sudah pecah…"

" _BODOH!" Lalu Chanyeol kembali menutup panggilannya._

 _ **Apa maksudnya dengan bodoh?**_

Gerimis sudah berubah menjadi hujan, sambil memegangi kepala Luhan, Sehun bangkit setengah berdiri, membuka pintu penumpang pada mobilnya. Lalu Sehun mengangkat Luhan dan memindahkannya ke kursi penumpang. Memposisikan kakinya agar terbuka. Sehun berdiri di luar mobil dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup, menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berteriak-teriak mengingatkannya cara bernafas saat melahirkan. Sehun yakin dia sudah mempelajari itu.

"Tarik nafaaas…Ya… sayang… seperti itu…"

Luhan terus berteriak dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus, Sehun tak henti-hentinya menyuruh dia untuk bernafas.

"DIAM!" bentak Luhan kesal, tangannya mencengkeram kerah jasnya. "Tidakkah kau melihat aku sudah bernafas dari tadi." Teriak Luhan diantara jeritan kesakitannya. "Aku… Membencimu… Sehun… Aaargh…"

"Aku mencintaimu…" Sehun tidak yakin Luhan membencinya, "Ya sayang… Tarik nafaaaas… Lagiii…"

"Aa… nggggg… Aku membencimu… Aku-tidak ingin-melihatmu… kau menyebalkan… Nggghhh…" Luhan mengejan.

Sehun menggenggam tangannya, mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat, dan menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menempel pada dahi dan pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu… Aku sangat mencintaimu… Sekarang tarik nafas…"

"Berhenti menyuruhku tarik nafas! Pergi! Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu… Aahhngggghhh…"

Jeritannya semakin panjang. Khawatir kehadiran Sehun memberikan efek negatif pada psikologisnya, dengan gugup Sehun menegakkan badannya dan berniat menjauh dari Luhan. Luhan kembali mencengkeram kerah jas Sehun dan menariknya kembali.

"Jangan pergi… Kumohon jangan pergi…Ahhhnggggg… Aku salah. Aku tidak membencimu. Aku… aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun kembali mendekat padanya, merasakan kehangatan di hatinya saat mendengar pengungkapan isi hati Luhan padanya. Tersenyum, Sehun mengusap-usap perutnya dan mengikuti cara Luhan bernafas. Ikut mengejan jika dia mengejan.

"Aaaa… Sehun… Kurasa… bayinya akan keluar sekarang… Aaaahhhggg…" Serunya diantara teriakannya.

 _ **Keluar? Tidak. Jangan sekarang.**_

"Tenang sayang… Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."

Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang sudah tidak bisa berhenti mengejan.

Secara naluri, Sehun mengangkat rok yang menutupi kakinya, dan membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Sehun terpana ketika melihat gumpalan rambut kecoklatan diantara paha Luhan. Lalu Sehun menyadari bayinya tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di antara paha Luhan, bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"C'mon baby, come to Papa…"

Gumam Sehun sambil berusaha menenangkan debaran pada jantungnya. Luhan menjerit keras, dan Sehun kembali terpana takjub, dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar… Sehun menangkap kepala anaknya yang kini sudah keluar sepenuhnya. Setelah kepalanya ke luar, badan bayi itu bagai jelly… yang bisa meloloskan diri dengan mudahnya, Sehun seperti melihat jin yang baru keluar dari dalam botol.

Sehun menangkap bayinya, tubuhnya yang licin dan penuh lendir meringkuk nyaman di atas tangan Sehun. Menatapnya takjub, rasa haru memenuhi dada Sehun, rambut ikal coklatnya yang tebal terasa lembut di tangannya, bibir mungil merahnya bergerak-gerak lucu. Tiba-tiba dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, dan menangis keras. Membuat Sehun tersadar dari keterpesonaannya padanya.

Sehun mendekatkan bayinya pada Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia, mata Luhan menatapnya sayu.

"Bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik…seperti Mommy-nya." Gumam Sehun bahagia.

Suara sirine terdengar mendekat, dan berhenti tak jauh dari mobil mereka, lalu suara-suara yang lain menyusul. Gumaman dan teriakan para petugas medis yang bersiap menangani Luhan, dan suara-suara peralatan yang sedang dipersiapkan.

"Sehun!"

Sehun mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya, diikuti suara derap langkah yang menghampirinya. Sehun tidak begitu mempedulikannya, kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dalam dadanya membuat Sehun berada di dalam gelembungnya sendiri, dengan anaknya yang berada dalam dekapannya dan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan senyum bahagianya.

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

16 Februari 2018

maaf yaa aku update nya ngaret banget, kenapa? soalnya aku banyak kerjaan yg dimana seminggu kemaren pulang kerja jam stgh 10 sampe rumah dan cape banget, jadi baru sempet update hari ini dan aku berusaha buat nyicil ini dikit2 tiap subuh, dan akhirnya selesai juga nyicilnya, horeeee..

makasih masih ada yg mau baca dan nunggu ceritanya update, gomawooo~

banyak juga yg udah baca versi novelnya, its oke gpp dan aku juga gak ngelarang ko hehehe klo kalian penasaran dan lama nunggu update, kalian bisa baca versi aslinya hehe

oiya, kalian ada notif gak sii kalau aku update? notif di email. soalnya di aku juga gak masuk, dan ada readers juga mengalami hal yg sama, ffn lagi eror kah?

okedeh klo gt, selamat libur panjaaaang, yeaaayy~ see ya

.

 **keterangan:**

 _Hiperemesis Gravidarum_ : Ibu hamil yang mengalami mual dan muntah secara berlebihan. Jika sudah demikian, biasanya Ibu sampai tidak bisa makan dan minum sama sekali, kekurangan cairan, gangguan elektrolit, lemah dan tidak bertenaga, hingga mengganggu aktivitas sehari-hari, dan membahayakan janin.


	11. The Wedding

_**previouse chapter...**_

 _Sehun mendekatkan bayinya pada Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia, mata Luhan menatapnya sayu._

 _"Bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik…seperti Mommy-nya." Gumam Sehun bahagia._

 _Suara sirine terdengar mendekat, dan berhenti tak jauh dari mobil mereka, lalu suara-suara yang lain menyusul. Gumaman dan teriakan para petugas medis yang bersiap menangani Luhan, dan suara-suara peralatan yang sedang dipersiapkan._

 _"Sehun!"_

 _Sehun mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya, diikuti suara derap langkah yang menghampirinya. Sehun tidak begitu mempedulikannya, kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dalam dadanya membuat Sehun berada di dalam gelembungnya sendiri, dengan anaknya yang berada dalam dekapannya dan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan senyum bahagianya._

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE DRAMA FAMILY MATURE

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Emptiness Of The Soul

by Andros Luvena

.

Chapter 11: The Wedding

.

.

.

Luhan sudah dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan barang-barang yang baru Sehun beli di toko perlengkapan bayi -yang semula Sehun beli untuk calon keponakannya. Puluhan boneka aneka bentuk dan ukuran memenuhi ruangan, dan di salah satu sudut ruangan, menumpuk karangan bunga yang Sehun pesan saat Luhan masih berada di ruang bersalin.

Ketika Luhan memasuki ruangan ini, dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya, mata coklat lembutnya berkilau karena air mata yang membasahinya. Dan Luhan tersenyum haru. Saat itulah Sehun tahu…

 **Sehun sudah dimaafkan.**

Sekarang… saat Luhan tertidur, Sehun sibuk mengamati bayinya yang sudah terlelap. Setengah membungkuk, berdiri di samping keranjang bayi yang terletak di sebelah ranjang Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan jarinya untuk menyentuh kulit sehalus sutranya yang seputih salju dengan rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Kalau kau terus melakukan itu, kau akan membangunkannya."

Suara perawat yang memasuki ruangan mengejutkan Sehun. Sehun merengut, merasa tidak senang dengan tegurannya. Lalu berdiri dan memperhatikan dua orang perawat yang sudah berada di ruangan ini. Perawat yang lebih tua menyuntikkan sesuatu ke botol infus Luhan, sedangkan yang lebih muda membuat Sehun risih dengan tatapannya padanya.

"Fokus suster!" Tegur yang lebih tua pada perawat muda.

"M-maaf suster kepala."

Jawab perawat muda itu dengan muka yang merona, lalu dia menuliskan sesuatu di papan yang dia bawa.

"Istri dan anak Anda sedang istirahat, sebaiknya Anda pulang dulu untuk berganti pakaian." Kata suster kepala kepada Sehun.

Rahang Sehun mengetat, "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Suster kepala memutar bola matanya, "Jangan keras kepala, Anda terlihat sangat kacau dengan baju yang basah dan penuh noda darah. Kami bisa menjaga Istri dan anak Anda."

Lalu suster kepala meninggalkan ruangan diikuti oleh suster muda yang masih mencuri-curi pandang pada Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan dirinya dan menyadari perkataan suster itu benar. Sejenak Sehun merasa bimbang, ia harus mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, tapi Sehun tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan dan anaknya. Tidak setelah Sehun berhasil menemukan mereka. Saat itulah Sehun mendengar pintu ruangan yang terbuka, Chanyeol muncul dengan tas besar di tangannya.

"Fiuhhh…Tidak kusangka secepat ini aku memiliki keponakan. Kau mendahului Yoora…" gumamnya saat memasuki ruangan. "Aku bawakan ba…"

Chanyeol terbengong-bengong melihat Sehun yang sudah menyambar tas besar yang ada di tangannya.

"…ju ganti." Lalu Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Terserahlah," gumamnya.

"Thanks. Kau memang sahabat sejati."

Kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan kaos berkerah dengan celana denim sebagai pasangannya, kemudian Sehun bawa ke kamar mandi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, karena Sehun memang tidak ingin berlama-lama. Saat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol sudah duduk di sofa dengan majalah kesehatan anak di tangannya. Sehun menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Meraih gelas kopi berlogo starbucks yang dibawa Chanyeol, dan menyeruputnya pelan.

Melihat Sehun, Chanyeol meletakkan majalah yang dibacanya dan merogoh saku jasnya. Mengambil sebuah kotak beludru hitam dengan lapisan emas murni di pinggirannya.

"Ini barang yang kau minta," Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak itu padanya, "Minseok yang menemukannya, tergeletak begitu saja di laci nakasmu. Kau gila," gumamnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya, mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Chanyeol, dan membukanya perlahan.

Benda di dalam kotak itu memantulkan kilauan yang sangat memukau. Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar, kilauannya tidak berubah setelah ia tidak melihatnya lagi sejak pertama membelinya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Terpesona. Itulah yang Sehun rasakan saat melihat benda itu untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah cincin platinum dengan desain yang sangat sederhana, tapi berlian 9 karat yang bertengger di tengahnya membuat cincin itu terlihat anggun dan elegan. Cincin itu mengingatkan Sehun pada Luhan, sederhana dan memukau…

"Di mana kau mendapatkannya? Setahuku cincin itu susah didapatkan, apalagi dengan harganya yang… (Chanyeol memutar bola matanya)… fantastis."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menutup kotak itu, lalu memasukkannya ke saku celananya. Tidak perlu Sehun ceritakan pada Chanyeol perjuangannya mendapatkan cincin itu, apalagi dengan pahatan nama panggilan Sehun pada Luhan di bagian dalam cincin itu.

"Bagaimana malammu?"

Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, mengingat ucapannya di telepon semalam.

Chanyeol merengut, "Buruk," gumamnya kesal.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Seharusnya jadi malam yang hebat kalau pengacau itu tidak muncul."

"Pengacau?" Tanya Sehun tertarik.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan kembali asik dengan majalahnya, enggan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sehun…"

Perhatian Sehun teralihkan dari keinginan untuk mendesak Chanyeol ketika mendengar Luhan memanggilnya. Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan, duduk di samping ranjangnya, meraih tangan Luhan dalam genggamannya.

"Ya, sayang. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah, "Apa kau sudah menghubungi orang tuaku?"

Tubuh Sehun menegang, genggaman tangannya pada tangannya mengencang. Menghubungi orang tuanya? Tentu saja tidak.

Mereka akan memisahkannya dengan Luhan. Sehun akan membawa Luhan ke apartemennya, apapun yang terjadi. Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, Luhan meremas tangan Sehun lembut.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, percayalah."

Sehun terdiam, masih dengan wajah tegangnya.

"Paling tidak, bicaralah pada Tiffany." Luhan membujuknya.

"Tiffany pernah berjanji akan menghubungiku untuk memberitahukan keadaanmu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melakukannya." Gumam Sehun mengingat kejadian 9 bulan yang lalu.

Luhan tersenyum sedih, "Dia bukannya tidak mau, percayalah. Kau harus bicara padanya." Luhan menatapnya lembut, "Mereka akan khawatir jika tidak mendengar kabar dariku…"

Lanjutnya lagi. Sehun melirik jam dinding, Luhan benar, ini sudah jam sembilan malam. Sehun harus memberitahukan keadaan Luhan pada keluarganya. Tapi, bayangan Luhan yang dijauhkan darinya membuat Sehun menatap bola matanya ragu-ragu. Luhan mengangguk, meyakinkannya.

"Okay." Gumam Sehun mengalah.

Luhan menatapnya dengan mata coklatnya yang berbinar, itu membuat Sehun lemah.

"Ponselku ada di tas," gumamnya.

Sehun meraih tas Luhan yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidur, membukanya dan merogohkan tangannya, mencari ponsel Luhan.

Deringan ponsel mengagetkannya, Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel Luhan, tidak ada panggilan pada ponselnya? Lalu Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk merogoh saku celananya. Dia terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat layar ponselnya, lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya ekspresinya yang berubah, itu membuat Sehun khawatir. Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan dengan kerutan pada keningnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Hanya masalah pribadi."

Lalu dia meraih kacamata hitam yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Aku harus pergi, Sehun. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan."

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan mencium pipinya, Sehun merengut,

 _ **Kenapa Chanyeol selalu seenaknya mencium pipi orang. Aku saja yang sangat merindukan Luhan belum berani menciumnya.**_

"Maaf, Lu. Aku harus pergi." Kata Chanyeol pada Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Dia bertemu seorang gadis."

Gumam Luhan ketika Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan mereka. Sehun yang masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya menoleh bingung, mengangkat alis tak mengerti. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau harus menghubungi keluargaku,"

kata Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sehun mengangguk, dan mulai menghubungi Tiffany. Rengekan bayi mereka sesaat setelah Sehun menutup telepon menarik perhatiannya, Sehun segera berdiri dan menghampiri ranjang bayi mereka.

"Uchuuchuchu… Kenapa sayang…? Laper ya…"

Oceh Sehun membungkuk di atas bayinya dan mengelus pipi merah mudanya. Lalu Sehun meraihnya hati-hati dalam gendongannya, dan membawanya ke Luhan.

"Ke Mommy ya sayang… Sstt… Jangan nangis, nanti Dadad sedih…"

Luhan membelalakkan mata bulatnya dengan menahan tawa.

"Siapa Dadad?"

Godanya saat mengambil alih bayi mereka dari gendongan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum jenaka dan dengan bangga menunjuk dadanya. Luhan tertawa geli, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Sehun memperhatikan bayi mereka yang mulai menggesek-gesekkan mulutnya ke dada Luhan, tersenyum melihat bibir mungilnya mulai mencecap-cecap tidak sabar. Tapi Luhan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak menyusui bayi mereka. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan menatapnya.

"Dia lapar." Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk bayi mereka.

Luhan mengangguk salah tingkah. "Aku tahu," gumamnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyusuinya?"

"Aku akan menyusuinya kalau kau menyingkir dari hadapanku."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Kenapa?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, wajahnya yang masih agak pucat merona. Sehun mengerti…

"Astaga Fairy, aku sudah pernah melakukan segalanya pada payudaramu, kenapa harus malu?" Gumam Sehun kesal. "Susui saja dia, aku tidak akan pergi."

Luhan merengut mendengar ucapannya, namun Luhan melakukan juga apa yang Sehun suruh. Dengan satu tangannya Luhan membuka kancing bajunya yang terletak di punggung, baju rumah sakit berwarna hijau itupun melorot, memperlihatkan kulit bahunya yang pucat.

Sepertinya Sehun melupakan sesuatu…

Kini payudara Luhan menyembul keluar, dan bayi mereka langsung menyambar putingnya, kemudian menyedotnya dengan rakus.

Sehun menelan air liurnya. Di bawah sana, kejantanannya mulai memberontak, menuntut untuk dibebaskan. Nanar, Sehun menatap bongkahan daging kenyal yang ada dihadapannya, mengeluhkan kecerobohannya yang melupakan efek saat melihat bagian dari tubuh Luhan yang kini terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Sepertinya… kau benar, aku harus menyingkir."

Gumam Sehun parau, menahan gairah yang mulai bergejolak di bawah perutnya.

Lalu Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar kencang. Sehun mencoba memejamkan mata, tapi bahu mulus Luhan dan payudara kenyalnya membayang di pelupuk matanya. Membuat kejantanannya semakin mengeras. Sehun mengerang, menahan rasa nyeri yang mulai muncul di selangkangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara lembut Luhan terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun pendek.

 _ **Damn… Ini tidak akan berhasil.**_

Lalu Sehun berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi penuh tanya dari Luhan.

Guyuran air dingin di kepalanya menjernihkan pikirannya, dan yang paling penting melemaskan ereksinya. Memakai handuk, Sehun meraba saku celananya, berdebar-debar ketika merasakan kotak yang ia simpan di dalamnya.

Sehun rasa, sekaranglah waktunya.

Saat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan sudah selesai menyusui bayi mereka. Sekarang bayi mungil itu terlelap di pangkuannya.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang mengelus pipi bayi, dan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan lembut. Itu mengejutkan Luhan, dia mendongak dan tersenyum menatapnya. Sehun duduk di samping Luhan, tangannya melingkari bahu Luhan dan mengelus pundaknya lembut.

"Siapa nama bayi kita?"

"Yuji." Gumam Luhan.

"Oh Yuji." Sahut Sehun.

Luhan menoleh, Sehun terkekeh melihat kerutan halus di keningnya. Mengusap kerutan itu, Sehun mengulangi ucapannya,

"Oh Yuji."

Sehun mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka ke hadapannya. Cincin berlian yang kini tergeletak di tengah telapak tangannya, tanpa kotak beludrunya, berkilau indah terkena cahaya lampu.

Mata bulat Luhan terbuka lebar.

"Romantis adalah suatu masa dimana kita merasa bahagia, sesederhana apapun kejadian yang membuat kita bahagia."

Sehun mengutip kata-kata Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Bisik Sehun di telinganya.

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mata yang membasahi pelupuk matanya, membuat mata coklatnya berkilau terkena air mata itu. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

"Ya, aku bersedia." gumam Luhan melegakannya.

Tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka, Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengecup ujung bibirnya. Hanya kecupan ringan, tapi mengakibatkan efek yang luar biasa pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Luhan…"

Suara penuh kekhawatiran terdengar, bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka. YoonA berdiri di depan pintu, Tiffany dan Donghae berdiri di belakangnya.

Tubuh Sehun menegang saat mereka menghampiri. Tangan Sehun meremas bahu Luhan, Luhan menoleh padanya dan tersenyum menenangkan. Orang tua Luhan berdiri canggung dihadapan mereka, seketika ketegangan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Lihat YoonA, bayinya lucu sekali…"

Suara khas Tiffany memecah keheningan, perlahan Tiffany meraih Yuji dari pangkuan Luhan, dan mendekatkannya pada orang tua Luhan.

"Dia manis kan? Coba kau gendong."

Wajah YoonA melembut, dia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, mengambil alih Yuji dari Tiffany.

"Oh sayang… Ini Nenek sayang…" gumam YoonA. "Bayimu sehat, siapa namanya?"

"Oh Yuji."

Sehun yang menjawab, sedangkan Luhan menguatkannya dengan menganggukkan kepala. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar Sehun menempelkan nama belakangnya pada cucunya, dia menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun tak bergeming, keyakinannya sudah mantap untuk mempertahankan Luhan dan Yuji bersamanya.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua, Sehun?" Pinta Donghae dengan suara beratnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan berdiri, mengecup kening Luhan dan mengikuti Donghae yang sudah ke luar ruangan. Mereka duduk berhadapan di kantin rumah sakit, saling berdiam diri, tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Donghae hanya mengamatinya, menilai apa yang ada di dalam benak Sehun. Sehun tak tahan dengan keheningan ini.

"Saya melamar Luhan, dan kami akan menikah secepatnya. Saya harap, Anda tidak keberatan."

Kata Sehun pasti, menekankan setiap kalimat sebagai penegasan. Tidak ia sangka Donghae tersenyum hangat.

"Sudah kuduga," gumamnya. "Benar kata Yeonseok, kau sangat mirip dengan Ayahmu."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, Yeonseok memang pernah bercerita bahwa dia mengenal baik Donghae, tapi Sehun tidak menduga dia akan menceritakan masalah keluarga mereka padanya.

"Jangan salahkan Yeonseok. Aku mengenal Ayahmu jauh sebelum Yeonseok terjun ke dunia bisnis. Waktu itu, Ayahmu merupakan panutan bagi kami, pengusaha-pengusaha muda yang baru terjun dalam dunia bisnis. Meski kami merintis usaha dalam bidang yang berbeda, tapi dia banyak membantuku dalam strategi pemasaran dan pengembangan aset."

"Jika saya bukan keturunan Oh, apa Anda juga akan bersikap seperti ini pada saya?" Gumam Sehun tajam.

Mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia begitu marah melihat Luhan dekat dengan Sehun yang diketahuinya sebagai gigolo. Donghae sama sekali tidak tersinggung mendengar ucapannya.

"Jangan salah paham, Sehun. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan jika mendengar Putrimu pulang dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan, karena perbuatan pria yang selama ini dicintai putrimu. Kemudian kau mendengar bahwa pria itu adalah pria brengsek yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan, ditambah ternyata si pria adalah lelaki simpanan perempuan yang sudah bersuami."

Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan tindakannya.

"Andai kau berada diposisiku saat itu. Melihat Luhan yang sangat kacau. Tidak mau melakukan apapun, dia hanya berdiam diri dan melamun di kamarnya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, apalagi sebelumnya, kami tidak begitu mempedulikannya," gumamnya penuh penyesalan.

"Hayoung bilang, Anda membawanya ke luar negeri."

"Hayoung?" Donghae mengernyit tidak suka, "Ah ya, aku sedih melihat Luhan seperti itu. Aku membawanya ke kampung halaman mamanya, berharap dia bisa melupakan kesedihannya. Tapi ternyata, bukan itu yang membuatnya bangkit kembali."

Sehun menyimak perkataan Donghae, penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Luhan kembali bersemangat menjalani kehidupannya ketika mengetahui dia hamil anakmu."

Sehun merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti hatinya.

"Saat itu, aku baru menyadari kesalahanku yang telah memisahkan dia darimu. Aku langsung kembali ke Korea, bermaksud menemuimu dan menanyakan apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Luhan. Saat itulah Yeonseok menemuiku, menceritakan semuanya padaku, juga masa lalumu. Aku ikut menyesal, Sehun." gumamnya bersimpati.

Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit, "Semua sudah berlalu…" gumam Sehun pelan, "Lalu kenapa Anda tidak menemui saya?"

Donghae menghela nafas, "Hayoung."

 _ **Hayoung**_

"Dia menghubungi Luhan , dan mempengaruhinya agar tidak kembali padamu. Menurutnya, kehidupanmu sepeninggalan Luhan menjadi lebih baik. Jika Luhan bersikeras kembali padamu, itu akan membuatmu kehilangan segalanya. Ditambah dengan kehamilan Luhan yang menurut Hayoung bisa menghancurkan reputasimu."

Rahang Sehun mengetat mendengar informasi itu.

 _ **Wanita jalang brengsek!**_

"Luhan menelepon, menyuruhku agar tidak berusaha menghubungimu. Atau dia akan meninggalkan kami. Mulanya aku bingung dengan sikapnya, tapi kemudian Tiffany memberitahuku. Rupanya dia ikut menguping pembicaraan Luhan dengan Hayoung. Jadi Sehun, maukah kau memaafkan kami?"

Sehun menatap Donghae, dan melihat ketulusan di matanya.

"Dan… maukah kau menjadi menantu kami?"

Melihat senyum di bibirnya, Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Semua kesedihan dan kemarahan pun lenyap.

"Dengan senang hati..." kata Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Papa," ralatnya dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Papa."

Ucap Sehun memastikan, menjabat tangannya hangat. Segala prasangkanya akan dirinya hilang tak berbekas. Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa hormat Sehun padanya.

.

.

.

 _ **2 Bulan Kemudian...**_

Hari ini hari yang paling Sehun tunggu selama dua bulan terakhir. Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap. Keluar dari kamar untuk membangunkan tamu-tamunya yang sudah berada di apartemennya sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Sehun mengetuk salah satu kamar tamu. Tersenyum ketika mendapati Sooyoung berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap." Kata Sehun dalam bahasa Jerman yang tidak begitu fasih.

"Astaga Sehun, ini baru jam empat pagi. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi?" Gumam Sooyoung kesal.

 _ **Menunggu? Tentu saja tidak.**_

"Tapi, kita harus sampai di sana pagi-pagi sekali. Jangan sampai nanti terjebak macet." Kata Sehun berargumentasi.

Sooyoung memutar bola matanya, "Yang benar saja, acaranya baru mulai jam sembilan." Kemudian pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan sudut matanya, Sehun melirik kamar sebelah, berniat untuk mengetuk pintu, namun ia urungkan, mengingat mereka mungkin masih terlalu lelah. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk ke dapur, melihat apa yang dimasak Minseok.

"Junior."

Sehun terkejut mendengar seruan itu, tapi lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat mereka sudah ada di dapur bersama Minseok. Kakek yang barusan memanggilnya sedang duduk di meja makan dengan koran di tangannya dan secangkir teh hangat di depannya, sedangkan Nenek sedang meracik bumbu bersama Minseok.

"Kakek… Nenek,"

Sapa Sehun bergegas menghampiri mereka dan mencium pipi mereka bergantian.

"Tadi aku berniat membangunkan kalian, ternyata kalian sudah berada di sini."

Kakek -tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran- terkekeh.

"Kami bahkan tidak tertidur, tidak sabar menunggu pagi datang."

"Bibi Sooyoung tidak sependapat denganmu, Kek."

Gumam Sehun, diam-diam tertarik dengan koran yang dipegang Kakek, merasa heran karena koran yang dipegangnya adalah koran Korea.

"Memang Kakek bisa baca koran ini?"

Tanya Sehun sambil melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dibaca Kakek, dan Sehun ternganga…

 _ **Sialan Chanyeol!**_

Muka Sehun merah padam melihat apa yang disembunyikan Kakek dibalik koran itu. Sehun ingat, seminggu yang lalu, Chanyeol datang ke apartemennya dengan membawa majalah porno, dan dia meninggalkannya begitu saja saat pulang. Sehun sudah menyimpannya dan berniat mengembalikannya pada Chanyeol, tapi kenapa sekarang majalah itu bisa ada pada Kakek?

Sehun mengamati wajah Kakek yang tersenyum-senyum salah tingkah, melirik ke arah Nenek yang masih asyik bersama Minseok. Kakek mengisyaratkan agar Sehun tutup mulut, Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum masam. Bisa-bisanya di usianya yang hampir satu abad, Kakek masih tertarik dengan gambar gadis telanjang. Lalu Sehun menghampiri Nenek dan memeluknya dari belakang, agak membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meletakkan dagunya ke bahunya.

"Aku lega kalian ada di sini," gumam Sehun, "Meski sedikit kecewa karena Yeonseok dan HyunA tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanku."

Nenek dari balik bahunya mengelus rambut Sehun dengan sayang.

"HyunA tidak boleh terlalu lelah, karena itulah Yeonseok memutuskan untuk tetap di sana." Lalu Nenek kembali asik mengupas bawang, "Yah… Meskipun dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan keponakannya."

Sehun tersenyum mengingat seraut wajah mungil yang tersenyum padanya. Yuji… Putrinya yang sangat menggemaskan. Warna bola mata dan rambutnya memang sama dengan Luhan, tapi Sehun berani bertaruh, raut wajah Putrinya merupakan jiplakan dari wajahnya dengan versi yang lebih kecil dan lembut.

"Tapi pasti dia kecewa karena calon Putranya bukanlah cicit pertama Nenek," gumam Sehun dengan seringaian pada wajahnya.

Nenek tertawa, "Dasar kau ini."

Lalu Nenek menjulurkan tangannya ke samping untuk mencubit pinggang Sehun. Sehun melepas pelukannya dan berkelit, tertawa ketika jari Nenek menangkap udara kosong. Nenek hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dapur, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Dan mengamati Nenek yang kembali asyik bekerja sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Minseok, bahasa dan alunan suara mereka yang khas, membuat dapur Sehun terasa hangat. Lalu Sehun melirik Kakek yang masih asyik dengan koran xx-nya, tersenyum geli ketika melihat raut wajahnya.

Sehun bangga pada mereka yang mau menerimanya menjadi bagian dari mereka, tanpa mempedulikan masa lalu Sehun yang kelam. Dan Sehun bersyukur dengan kesehatan yang mereka miliki, di usia mereka yang hampir 90 tahun, mereka masih sehat dan kuat. Bahkan sanggup melakukan perjalanan jauh seperti sekarang.

Rasanya semuanya hampir terasa lengkap, hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi…dan kelengkapan ini akan menjadi sempurna.

.

.

.

Yoora dan Sooyoung sedang mendandani Sehun di kamar Sooyoung. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan raut mukanya yang masam karena merasa kesal dengan ritual make-up yang mereka lakukan.

"Jauhkan bedak itu dariku."

Seru Sehun tak tahan lagi ketika melihat Yoora bersiap untuk menyapukan sesuatu pada wajahnya.

"Diamlah Sehun, ini bukan bedak. Ini hanya krim yang bisa menahan keringatmu."

Sehun berusaha menggeleng kuat-kuat, tapi tangan Sooyoung -yang masih mencengkeram dagunya untuk mengoleskan cleanser menahan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau. Sudah, aku tidak perlu memakai ini."

Daun telinga Sehun bergerak-gerak menangkap adanya suara tawa tertahan dari belakangnya.

"Sialan kau, Yeol. Awas kau!"

Lalu meraih botol cleanser yang ada di hadapannya dan berniat melemparkannya ke arah Chanyeol, ketika Sooyoung menjerit dan menahan tangannya.

"Ini mahal, tahu!"

Seru Sooyoung dengan tangkas merebut botol itu dari tangannya. Chanyeol tergelak dan berlari ke luar dari kamar.

"Cepatlah, sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan." Teriaknya membuat Sehun panik.

"Cepat Bibi, aku tidak mau terlambat."

Yoora terkikik geli, sedangkan Sooyoung memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Chanyeol bohong, Sehun. Sekarang baru jam setengah delapan."

Ujarnya sambil menunjuk jam dinding besar yang ada di ruangan ini. Sehun merengut kesal.

 _ **Awas kau**_ _ **Yeol!**_

Akhirnya setelah setengah jam kemudian, Sehun bisa menarik nafas lega. Mereka sudah ada di lantai bawah apartemennya, bersiap untuk keluar dan menuju mobil yang sudah berada di luar gedung lengkap dengan supir yang sudah menunggu.

Sehun dan Chanyeol masih di depan pintu gedung apartemen ketika rombongan yang lainnya sudah memasuki mobil masing-masing. Sehun menuju mobil terdepan, bersiap untuk membuka pintu ketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesosok tubuh di kejauhan yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tubuh Sehun membeku, Sehun seperti mengenali sosok itu, tapi itu tidaklah mungkin.

Merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat, Sehun mengerjapkan mata. Tapi sosok itu menghilang begitu matanya terbuka kembali. Mengabaikan bulu-bulu halus yang berdiri di tengkuknya, Sehun mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia berhalusinasi.

"Cepatlah Sehun!"

Seruan Chanyeol mengembalikan kesadarannya, Sehun bergegas memasuki mobil dan tersenyum cerah mengingat waktunya sebentar lagi. Dan apa yang ia lihat barusan terlupakan begitu saja.

.

.

.

Luhan menyerahkan Yuji pada Mamanya, Yuji yang sudah terlelap hanya bergerak sedikit saat berpindah tangan, lalu kembali tertidur ketika menemukan posisi yang nyaman dalam gendongan Neneknya. Sehun yang berada di samping Luhan merundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi montok Yuji, dan ketika jari Sehun menyentuh pipinya, Yuji menangkapnya dengan tangan mungilnya, dalam tidurnya dia menggenggam jari telunjuk Sehun dan didekatkan ke bibirnya. Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Putrinya.

"Kenapa tidak kita bawa saja Yuji bersama kita?" Gumam Luhan setengah merajuk.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, "Khusus malam ini, aku tidak mau membagimu sayang," bisiknya sensual.

Luhan merona, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mencium Yuji.

"Jangan khawatirkan Yuji, toh kalian hanya berjarak beberapa lantai dari kami." Kata Ibu mertua Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Yuji.

Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan, "Dengarkan kata mamamu…" Bisik Sehun lagi.

Mereka memang memutuskan untuk menunda bulan madu mereka karena Yuji masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal. Malam ini mereka menginap di Grand Xiaolu Hotel -tepatnya di Penthouse milik Luhan yang sejak lima bulan lalu berganti nama menjadi AA Hotel, tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka diadakan. Resepsi dengan tamu yang terbatas, hanya kerabat dan kolega terdekat yang menjadi tamu undangan mereka, seperti itulah yang diinginkan Luhan.

Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang saat menunggu Luhan di altar. Entah ide siapa yang melarangnya untuk menemui Luhan sebelum pernikahan berlangsung, itu membuat Sehun sangat tersiksa, dan hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dan menggeret Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun saat melihatnya berjalan menghampirinya di samping Ayahnya.

Luhan tampak cantik dengan gaun putih lebar yang membungkus tubuhnya, rambutnya terjalin rapi ke samping melewati bahunya, dengan hiasan bunga-bunga putih kecil yang menempel pada rambutnya. Veil transparan yang menutupi bagian belakang kepalanya, melembutkan penampilannya, dengan ekor veil yang menjulur ke belakang, menyamai ekor gaun pengantinnya.

Sumpah setia terucap dari bibir Sehun, mengikat janji untuk sepenanggungan dalam suka dan duka, dalam sakit dan tawa. Perasaan lega memenuhi dada Sehun saat mereka disahkan menjadi Suami Istri.

Dan saat resepsi pernikahan mereka berlangsung, Sehun berdiri dengan membusungkan dada di samping kedua perinya. Luhan dengan gaun pengantin bak Putri dari negeri dongeng, dan Yuji yang memakai baju senada di dalam gendongannya, meskipun Yuji lebih banyak tertidur saat resepsi pernikahan mereka berlangsung.

Setelah berpamitan kepada mereka yang masih tersisa di Ballroom AA Hotel -yang sebagian besar adalah kerabat terdekat- Sehun menggeret Luhan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tak sabar cari kamar, Hah…"

Teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan yang membuat Sehun melotot ke arahnya. Para orang tua hanya tersenyum maklum, sedangkan Luhan sudah merah padam menahan malu.

Sehun memasuki lift dan merangkul Luhan posesif, mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Chanyeol dan menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk kata 'f*ck you' tepat sebelum pintu lift menutup.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu mereka pergi dulu baru kita ke atas?" Gumam Luhan setengah menggerutu.

"Menunggu?! Jangan bercanda, bagaimana bisa aku menunggu saat aku begitu ingin memakanmu."

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan menghadapnya dan melumat bibirnya, hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan sejak tadi.

Ketika mereka sudah disahkan menjadi pasangan Suami Istri tadi pagi, Luhan hanya mengijinkan Sehun mengecup bibirnya. Dia menarik diri begitu saja saat Sehun mulai merasa terbakar ketika menyentuh bibir lembutnya. Sehun mencoba untuk mendapatkan lebih dengan menahan kepalanya, tapi apa yang dilakukannya?

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sehingga Sehun memekik kesakitan. Sekarang, saatnyalah Sehun membalas perbuatannya. Sehun mengerang ketika bibirnya berada dalam lumatannya, merasakan gejolak di dalam perutnya.

"Se… Sehun, tu-tunggu…Ini di lift…"

Bukannya menghentikan ciumannya, Sehun malah mendorong tubuhnya hingga terdesak ke dinding lift, meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan mencengkeram veil yang menutup kepalanya, mencecap habis bibir Luhan.

Oh Tuhan… Bibirnya terasa manis, betapa Sehun merindukan ini. Nafas Luhan sudah terengah-engah ketika Sehun setengah mendesak, menyorongkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, membelai setiap sudutnya untuk menandai kembali miliknya. Membelitkan lidahnya pada lidah Luhan dan memilinnya menjadi gerakan yang membuat semua aliran darahnya berbalik naik ke kepalanya.

Susah payah Luhan membalas ciumannya, menjinjit dan merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada lehernya, menelusupkan jari-jarinya pada rambutnya.

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti, sampai bunyi dentingan lift yang menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuan mengagetkannya. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, meletakkan satu tangannya di bawah lututnya dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongannya. Melangkahkan kaki lebar- lebar untuk sampai di Penthouse Luhan.

Di saat Sehun menggendongnya, Luhan membuka pintu Penthouse. Aroma mawar dan melati yang menyeruak begitu pintu terbuka menghampiri indra penciumannya.

Sehun memasuki Penthouse dan menutup pintunya dengan kakinya, kemudian melangkah menuju ranjang besar yang seolah-olah sedang menunggu kehadiran mereka. Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di pinggir ranjang. Perlahan, melepaskan veil yang menutupi kepalanya dan melepaskan jalinan rambutnya, membuatnya tergerai melewati bahunya. Rambut coklat gelapnya terlihat berkilau terkena cahaya lampu, Sehun membelainya dan mengunci pandangan matanya.

"Kau sangat… cantik…" Bisik Sehun parau.

"Kau juga tampan…"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapannya, heran, karena sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah memujinya.

Luhan mengerling nakal, dia mengulurkan tangannya, melonggarkan dasi dan melepaskan jas yang Sehun pakai. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari matanya, Luhan menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya dengan lincah, membuka setiap kancing yang ada pada kemeja Sehun. Lalu melepasnya melewati bahunya, memperlihatkan dada telanjang Sehun padanya.

Tangan halus Luhan mulai meraba dadaku, "…dan seksi, sayang…" Bisiknya.

Sesuatu yang liar dalam diri Sehun terbangun mendengar Luhan memanggilnya 'sayang'. Sehun meraihnya dalam gendongannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di tengah ranjang. Melompat ke atasnya, lalu melepas ritsleting gaun pengantinnya, menarik turun melewati kakinya. Model gaunnya yang berbentuk bustier memudahkan Sehun untuk membukanya tanpa memerlukan waktu yang lama.

Dalam sekejap saja Luhan sudah telanjang di bawahnya. Sehun menatapnya liar, dengan pandangan yang semakin berkabut, melihat Luhan yang sangat membuka diri.

Luhan menatapnya sayu, dia melengkungkan punggungnya hingga membuat payudaranya terangkat, seakan menantangnya untuk mencicipi putingnya yang kini sudah mengeras.

Tergesa-gesa Sehun melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, membuka celana sekaligus boxer yang menempel dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh. Sehun tidak ingin ada satupun yang menghalangi sentuhan kulitnya dengan kulit Luhan, tidak sama sekali.

Tangan Sehun gemetar saat menyentuh tubuhnya, membelai dan meremas pinggangnya, meluncur turun ke celah di antara pahanya. Luhan membuka pahanya semakin lebar, Sehun menelan air liurnya saat Luhan mengangkat pinggulnya, membuat Sehun bisa melihat pusat kewanitaannya yang berkilau karena cairannya. Merasakan kehangatannya di jarinya, Sehun mendesah.

"Kau sudah basah untukku, sayang…"

"Sangat…" Bisik Luhan sensual.

Sehun menggeram mendengar nada suara Luhan yang menggodanya, menggigit bibir bawah, Sehun menaikinya, merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat kulit kejantanannya menyentuh permukaan intinya. Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke atas payudaranya dan meremasnya lembut, Luhan mendesah.

"Jangan menunggu lagi, sayang. Setubuhi aku dengan… keras."

Damn! Sehun bisa orgasme hanya dengan mendengar Luhan meminta padanya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun memasukkan ereksinya pada lubang kewanitaannya, medongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan apa yang selama ini sangat Sehun rindukan. Luhan mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar.

"Tidak… tidak Lu, tunggu…"

Teriak Sehun panik. Kalau Luhan terus saja bergerak, itu akan membunuhnya. Luhan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Sehun, Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipinya, menatap tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Jangan menunggu lagi sayang, kita sudah terlalu lama menunggu." Bisiknya parau.

Perut Sehun semakin bergejolak merasakan gesekan dari dinding kewanitaannya pada kejantanannya.

"Ini… ini akan sangat cepat…"

Sehun mencoba untuk menahan desakan di bawah perutnya.

"Aku ingin cepat…"

Dan… Sehun kehilangan kendali. Sehun memompanya dengan kuat, tanpa menahan lagi. Jeritan dan erangan dari bibir Luhan semakin membuatnya bergairah. Sentuhan hangat yang membungkus kejantanannya terasa sangat nikmat. Tangan Sehun bergerak liar, meremas setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Di antara goyangan tubuhnya, Sehun melihat kedua tangan Luhan meraba dada dan six packs-nya, menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman. Itu… membuatnya semakin… panas. Sehun mempercepat gerakannya,

"Lu…"

Suara serak Sehun menyebut namanya di batas ambang kenikmatannya.

Luhan mengerang, "Lebih keras, sayang. Lebih keras lagi…"

Sehun tahu dia hampir sampai, Sehun menusuknya lebih keras lagi. Dan bersamaan dengan jeritannya Sehun meledak di dalamnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuhnya. Terkapar dalam kenikmatan luar biasa yang membungkusnya.

"Ini… sangat luar biasa…"

Gumam Luhan saat mereka sudah mereda. Sehun mengecup bibirnya, dan berguling ke samping.

"Aku tahu." Gumam Sehun.

Mereka berbaring berhadapan dan terdiam beberapa saat, Sehun menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menempel di pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka rambut coklat yang membingkai wajahmu." Bisikku lembut.

"Aku suka rambut warna perunggumu, itu terlihat aneh di sini."

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau menyukai rambutku karena terlihat aneh?"

Luhan menyeringai, "Kau terlihat seksi dengan rambut perunggumu."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku suka mata coklat lembutmu, warnanya seperti beer, dan itu menghanyutkanku saat menatap ke dalamannya."

"Mata birumu terlihat menyesatkan… dan penuh misteri…"

"Tidak adakah kata-kata yang lebih indah dari 'penuh misteri'? Itu seakan-akan mengatakan aku seorang psikopat." Gerutu Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Itu sangat cocok untukmu, aku menyukainya."

Sehun menyeringai, "Aku tidak peduli apapun julukan untuk mataku, yang penting kau menyukainya."

Luhan membelai dadanya, "Aku suka dada bidangmu… membuatku terasa nyaman saat berbaring di atasnya,"

bisik Luhan lembut, lalu gerakan tangannya turun ke perut Sehun dan membelai setiap bagiannya.

"...Aku suka dengan six packs-mu…Terlihat… sangat-sangat panas…" desahnya, jari-jarinya memainkan happytrail-nya.

Sehun mendesah, "Sepertinya, kau agak berbeda…"

Luhan menatapnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau… agak lebih terbuka." Seringai Sehun nakal, "Tadi kau menggodaku, ingat?"

Luhan tersenyum, agak tersipu. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat dagunya,

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Wow… tentu saja aku suka. Itu hebat." Puji Sehun dengan senyuman lebar pada bibirnya.

"Mungkin… ini semacam balas dendam dari hormon masa hamilku yang tidak terpenuhi."

Sehun menariknya dalam pelukannya, "Oh sayang… Aku menyesal tidak berada di dekatmu saat kau membutuhkanku." Gumam Sehun sedih.

"Hei, aku cuma bercanda."

"Aku serius…" Sehun mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Maafkan aku…" Bisiknya.

"Sudah dimaafkan…"

Mereka terhanyut dalam ketenangan.

"Lu…" Sehun berbisik memanggil namanya.

"Hmm…"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…"

"Apa?"

"Tapi… Apa kau mau berjanji tidak akan membenciku?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, Sehun."

"Ini tentang masa laluku."

"Kalau tentang kenapa kau bersama Hyuna, aku sudah tahu…"

"Bukan. Ini tentang masa sebelum itu."

Luhan mendongak, menatapnya lembut. "Ceritakanlah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Lalu meluncurlah semua cerita tentang kehidupan Sehun di masa lalu dari bibirnya. Tentang kehidupan Sehun sepeninggalan Ibu, sampai kejadian saat Sehun membakar Senghyun.

Selesai bercerita, ragu-ragu Sehun menatap mata Luhan, mencari-cari sorot mata kebencian atau jijik pada bola matanya, tapi Sehun tidak menemukannya. Yang ia dapati hanya sorot mata penuh rasa simpati.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Tanya Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Takut kenapa?"

"Aku seorang pembunuh."

"Apa kau yakin sudah membunuhnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah… bisa saja dia tidak terbunuh karena perbuatanmu. Mungkin dia selamat…"

Bulu tengkuk Sehun berdiri mengingat kemungkinan itu, kemungkinan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi, kalaupun dia sampai terbunuh…Aku tidak akan membencimu."

Mata mereka saling terpaut, uap air memenuhi ruangan ini, menjadikan kami berada di dalam kabut hangat. Gelembung sabun beraroma mawar dan jasmine melimpah ruah di dalam Jacuzzi.

Luhan bergerak di atasnya, melumpuhkan syaraf-syarafnya. Payudaranya terasa lembut dan licin saat membentur dadanya.

Erangan dari bibir Sehun menyadarkannya bahwa Sehun bukanlah berada di surga, melainkan di kehidupan nyata, merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa akibat gesekan dinding kewanitaannya pada ereksinya.

Tangan Sehun membelai pantatnya, menelusuri celah diantaranya, dan menggesek-gesekkan jarinya di sana. Sedangkan tangan Sehun yang satu berada di atas payudaranya, memilin putingnya dengan jari-jarinya. Luhan mendesah, gerakan lembut yang dilakukannya membuai Sehun ke awang-awang. Dari balik bahunya, Sehun melihat gerakan pantatnya yang sesekali menyembul dari limpahan busa di antara mereka.

"Kau sangat seksi…"

Geram Sehun, mulai memasukkan jarinya ke lubang pantatnya, dan menekan ke dindingnya. Luhan terkesiap, matanya membulat menatapnya. Bibirnya mendesah, menyebut nama Sehun dengan nada memuja.

Sehun suka saat Luhan melakukan itu.

Gerakan Luhan semakin cepat, naik turun di atasnya. Sehun memutar pinggul dan menghentakkannya kedepan sekali, lalu memutar lagi. Melakukan gerakan itu berkali-kali. Sampai mereka berdua kehilangan kontrol.

Dengan nafas yang semakin memburu, mereka mengejar puncak yang semakin dekat. Sehun memperdalam tusukan jarinya pada lubang pantatnya, melakukan gerakan memutar di dalamnya, dengan jempol yang membelai celahnya.

"Oh Sehun… Demi Tuhan… Sehun…"

Luhan menggeliat semakin liar.

"Yeah… Lu… Lu… Terus…Oh Tuhan…"

Sehun menarik pantat Luhan dan menekannya ke arahnya. Meledakkan benih Sehun ke dalam kewanitaannya. Dan Sehun pun tenggelam akan kenikmatan yang menghantamnya secara bertubi-tubi. Melayang saat merasakan denyutan pada kewanitaannya yang membungkus ereksinya, membuat Sehun kehilangan kesadaran sejenak.

Saat kenikmatan Sehun mulai mereda, ia mengembalikan kesadarannya. Membelai tubuh Luhan yang terbaring lemas di atasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Bisik Sehun lembut.

"Aku tahu," kerlingnya nakal.

Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksinya, itu membuatnya kembali mengeras, bahkan sebelum miliknya ke luar dari intinya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan terbelalak menatapnya.

"Ayo kita mulai ronde selanjutnya, sayang…"

Gumam Sehun parau, dan kemudian berguling, membuat Luhan berada di bawahnya.

.

.

.

 _ **3 bulan kemudian…**_

Minggu pagi yang sangat cerah. Sehun memasukkan bekal-bekal yang sudah disiapkan Luhan ke dalam bagasi mobil. Lalu mendorong kereta bayi yang sudah terlipat ke kursi belakang.

Sehun menutup pintu penumpang, dan tersenyum puas pada Luhan yang menghampiriku dengan Yuji dalam gendongannya.

Meraih Yuji, Sehun mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi lalu menurunkannya hingga sebatas kepalanya, memainkan bibirnya di perutnya. Yuji terkekeh geli, kedua tangan mungilnya meremas rambutnya.

Luhan tertawa, Sehun lalu menurunkan Yuji dan meletakkannya dalam lekukan tangan kirinya. Yuji terduduk nyaman, dan mulai memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke bibirnya.

"Dadada…" Ocehnya membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Dia memanggilku." Kata Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan tertawa, "Tidak sayang. Dia hanya mengoceh."

"Ya. Tapi dia mengoceh Dadad, itu panggilan untukku."

"Semua bayi mengocehkan kata itu. Kalau dia sudah mulai bisa bicara, Ibu-lah yang akan disebut terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi dia mengatakan Dadad, bukannya Momom…" Sehun bersikeras.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Terserahlah," gumamnya.

"Yee.. Mommy ngambek tuh… Ayo baby Yuji, panggil Daddy… Dad… dy" Sehun menghadapkan Yuji ke mukanya.

"Dad.. dad…"

"Anak pintar, sekarang Mom..my"

"Hei, kita harus segera berangkat." Seru Luhan yang sudah membuka pintu mobil.

"Ayo berangkat, sayang…" Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Yuji, Sehun menyerahkan Yuji pada Luhan.

"Mom.. momm."

Sehun dan Luhan terbelalak.

"Dia memanggilmu."

"Dia memanggilku."

Sehun dan Luhan berseru bersamaan. Lalu mereka tertawa.

"Ulangi lagi sayang… Mom.. my." Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Mom… momm." Oceh Yuji.

"Dad.. dy." Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Dad.. daddad."

Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Anak pintar…"

Yuji tersenyum lebar, tangan mungilnya tak berhenti bergerak, menyentuh muka Luhan. Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil, Sehun menutup pintunya dan memutari mobil, kemudian duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Ayo kita berangkat…" Seru Sehun menstarter mobil.

"Let's go, Dad…"

Luhan mengacungkan tangan Yuji yang tergenggam ke atas, Yuji terkekeh senang.

"Hyuna semalam telepon, dia ingin saat melahirkan nanti, kita berada di sana." Kata Luhan saat mobil mereka meluncur, melintasi jalan raya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Akan kupikirkan."

Sekarang, Hyuna lebih sering menghubungi Luhan daripada Sehun. Awalnya Luhan merasa canggung untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Sehun rasa Luhan sudah memaafkan Hyuna. Sehun merasa senang semuanya berakhir dengan baik.

Di pertigaan terakhir sebelum memasuki jalan tol, lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya, membuka kaca jendela samping saat seorang anak kecil bernyanyi di samping mobil, lalu menyerahkan lembaran dua puluh ribuan padanya.

Anak itu tersenyum lebar, tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berniat menutup kaca jendela ketika melihat sosok itu diantara kerumunan orang di pinggir jalan. Berjalan melintasi mobilnya bersama arus hilir mudik pejalan kaki.

Sehun tertegun, sesaat merasa kehilangan orientasi. Saat tersadar Sehun berusaha mencari sosok itu dengan pandangan matanya, tapi dia sudah tidak terlihat.

"Sayang, ada apa?"

Luhan memanggil Sehun. Ribut bunyi klakson di belakang menyadarkannya bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Gumam Sehun pelan, lalu mulai melajukan mobil kembali. Sehun pasti hanya salah lihat.

.

.

.

end

.

.

.

12 April 2018

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN!!!!

Halooo semuanyaaaaa, maaf yaa udah hampir 2 bulan aku gak update ff ini. Semoga masih ada yg inget yaa ama ceritanyaa. Banyak yg review kapan ff ini update, masih lanjutkah, nanya keadaan aku juga, huaaaa terhuraaa, makasih lho udah khawatiir, cieee hhe aku gpp kok guyss, kalau kalian liat bio aku pasti kalian tau kenapa, maaf yaaa, mian, gomeen..

Untuk seri 1 dari Emptiness Of The Soul, TAMAATTT yeaaay!! Buat lanjut ke seri ke 2, aku masih mikir2 yaa, soalnya sekarang masih sibuk ama dunia RL hiksss.

Sekali lagi maaf yaa, aku rinduuu kaliaaann, sungguh!!! Makasih adik2kuh sayaaanggg /smooochhhhh...


End file.
